When Pigs Fly
by Touille-Tara
Summary: "Reconnais-le Black: je ne t'aime pas, ça t'irrite et donc tu me le rends bien, et il faudra sûrement attendre que les poules aient des dents avant que cela change. - Je te trouve un peu pessimiste Lighthouse... On parie ?"
1. Teenage Witches

Hello ! Voici ma première fic, j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Rating: T

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jillian et Angela.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps derrière la vitre du PoudlardExpress et les élèves commençaient à s'agiter dans le couloir. Pour ma part, entre le froid glacial qui nous attendait à l'extérieur et ce coin de wagon douillet, le choix était vite fait. Je somnolais contre la fenêtre, Morphée menaçant de m'emporter incessamment, lorsque quelque chose de petit et excité me sauta dessus. J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec de grands yeux bleus tout ronds et des joues roses encadrées d'une épaisse toison bouclée.<p>

« Angie ?

-Allez ma chérie, on se bouge les fesses, prochain arrêt Poudlard, dans dix minutes ! Et plus vite que ça !

Si l'apparence angélique d'Angela Coyle pouvait prêter à confusion, c'est que sous un minois charmant se dissimulait une pile électrique dotée d'un système de recharge automatique… quasi impossible à épuiser.

Je me levai péniblement et entrepris d'enfiler ma robe.

« Quelqu'un veut une dragée ? Il m'en reste trois, demanda Emmeline en sortant le paquet de son sac.

- Non merci, elles n'inspirent pas franchement confiance… Je les imagine bien aux yeux de crapaud, grimaça Angie.

Ludo et Fabian examinèrent les fameuses dragées d'un œil méfiant.

- Fiente de botruc je dirais.

- Tripes de salamandre ?

Je glissai, pernicieuse :

- Au vieux whisky de ce cher Slughorn !

- Arrête, vu son haleine, même le monstre du lac n'en voudrait pas !

Tandis que les autres se gondolaient, Emma, humaniste reconnue, me foudroya du regard. Je reconnais que ça n'était pas très fin, mais la tête d'Emma valait le détour. Outre sa bouche pincée, ses yeux plissés, le pli sévère qui barrait son front s'était accentué. Un pli qui n'avait pas toujours été là. Jusqu'au jour où ses parents avaient été assassinés par des Mangemorts, en cinquième année, Emma était une élève épanouie et brillante. Elle avait gardé l'intellect, mais perdu son rire.

« Allez, un peu d'humour Vance, tu vas me faire pleurer.

Emma sourit : les yeux de chien battus de Fabian avaient toujours eu raison de sa colère. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an. Lorsque Fabian avait commencé à disparaître soudainement, à rater des repas et à rentrer après la tombée de la nuit, Angie et moi avions mené notre petite enquête. Mais au bout de quelques semaines d'investigation vaines, nous avions supplié Fabian de nous révéler son secret. Il nous avait avoué qu'il sortait avec Emmeline Vance, cette grande fille brune de Serdaigle que l'on plaignait tous, sans la connaître vraiment.

Cela nous avait estomaquées, il fallait le dire. Fabian était quelqu'un de très gai, optimiste contre vents et marées. Et le voilà qui s'attachait à une Serdaigle endeuillée et silencieuse. Malgré ce point qui nous chiffonnait, nous avions intégré Emma de force à notre bande de joyeux Poufsouffles. Cela s'était révélé être un excellent choix. Sans compter son intelligence supérieure qui a sensiblement amélioré nos notes, Emma possède un cœur d'or qui aurait mérité de figurer parmi les recrues d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Le train commençait à ralentir. A travers la porte du compartiment, nous voyions les élèves se bousculer avec leurs valises pour tenter de se frayer un passage.

En sortant, l'air glacé nous prit à la gorge. Ou peut-être était-ce la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à nos yeux. Pendant les vacances, la neige avait tout recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Au cœur du parc se dressait le château, ombre noire et majestueuse. Les tours aux toits immaculés semblaient vouloir s'élancer vers le ciel. Le givre faisait scintiller les vieux murs de pierre à la lueur des étoiles. C'était sublime.

Le spectacle avait beau rester le même depuis sept ans, je ne m'en lassais pas.

Après avoir laissé nos bagages dans le hall aux bons soins des elfes de Poudlard, nous nous sommes précipités à la Grande Salle afin de faire taire nos estomacs.

Pour le dernier repas des vacances de Noël, Dumbledore avait vu grand. Des étoiles de glaces aux lustres argentés, la Grande Salle étincelait sous le plafond bleu nuit. Mais nos regards furent rapidement attirés par les longues tables couvertes de plats alléchants : dinde au marron, puddings, bûches glacées… Salivant déjà, nous avons presque couru pour rejoindre la table des Poufsouffles. Je dois avouer que le début du repas se déroula dans un silence presque complet, perturbé seulement par les bruits des couverts et les soupirs satisfaits de Ludo. Nous commencions à le vanner quand un éclat de rire détourna notre attention.

Evidemment, cela venait des Gryffondors. Ce prétentieux de James Potter devait encore avoir sorti une connerie, et tous autour se tenaient les côtes. Même Lily Evans… La pauvre était tombée bien bas depuis le début de l'année, elle opposait de moins en moins de résistance à la drague acharnée de Potter.

A côté d'elle je distinguai les épaules parfaites de Sirius Black secouées d'un rire silencieux.

Black… Mettons les choses au clair. Je n'avais jamais été attirée par Sirius Black. Trop de perfection, sans doute, mais surtout trop d'arrogance, incompatible avec mon ego. Ajoutons que Black m'était particulièrement antipathique depuis la cinquième année, lorsqu'il avait ajouté Angela au tableau de ses victimes. Angie avait toujours eu un faible pour Sirius. Ainsi, un jour d'été où jupes et chemisiers avaient remplacé la traditionnelle robe noire, Black, qui avait dû surprendre un de ses regards niais, laissa subrepticement tomber sa plume…

« Angela, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu la ramasser ? avait-il fait d'un air charmeur.

Que vouliez-vous qu'il arrive ?

Angie avait bafouillé un « Ouimaisbiensûr » inaudible en se penchant de toute la profondeur de son décolleté. Après s'être rincé l'œil, le traître l'avait vaguement remerciée puis s'était retourné pour mieux pouffer avec James, son imbécile de complice, sous le regard amusé de Lupin. Quand elle réalisa son erreur, le ton carmin que prirent ses joues, son cou et le décolleté en question fit redoubler leurs rires.

L'amour naissant d'Angie tourna court. Elle se jura de haïr Black jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une promesse vite oubliée… Enfin, connaissant Angie, il fallait s'y attendre.

« Jillie, tu crois que c'est grave d'être raide dingue de ce type, qui ne posera certainement jamais les yeux sur moi ? »

Angela regardait Sirius avec des yeux de merlan frit. Car malgré l'humiliation subie deux ans plus tôt, elle vouait à Black une adoration sans borne depuis quelques mois. C'en était presque consternant.

Je répondis machinalement :

« C'est très grave Angie. Tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

- C'est surtout réaliste, ajouta Fabian d'un ton railleur

Et terriblement romantique. C'est pour cette raison qu'Angela se complaisait dans le rôle de la pauvre fille amoureuse du beau gosse populaire. Sauf que dans les films, le beau gosse en question finit toujours par s'apercevoir de l'existence de la pauvre fille – et en tomber amoureux, accessoirement. Mais là, à moins d'un coup du destin, ça semblait mal parti. Je ne crois pas qu'Angie en souffrait. Sa phase « adolescente éperdue » allait bientôt lui passer et sa lubie avec.

« Tu sais, ça n'est peut-être pas si grave. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais avoir tes chances avec Black.

Je manquai de m'étouffer. C'était Emma, la voix de la raison, qui parlait ainsi ? Fronçant les sourcils face à mon air dubitatif, elle se justifia :

- Depuis que Potter a compris que se vanter continuellement de ses exploits au Quidditch n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'amadouer Lily, Black et lui se sont assagis tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peut-être que Potter s'est amélioré, mais tu ne peux nier qu'on ne voit jamais la même fille pendue au bras de Sirius trois semaines d'affilée !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu sais, on entend beaucoup de choses dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et je crois qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de sa dernière conquête… intervint Ludo.

Mais tout le monde se liguait contre moi ! Je répliquai :

- Oui, en attendant ils ne sont plus ensemble. Non mais rendez-vous compte ! Si jamais, même si ça paraît peu probable, Black finit par remarquer Angie…

- Je te remercie.

- Oh ça va. Donc, même s'ils sortaient ensemble, il finirait par lui briser le cœur !

- Je sais que tu ne portes pas Sirius dans ton cœur Jillian, mais laisse lui une chance !

Ils me fixaient tous les quatre avec espoir.

- Pff, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on se gâche la vie avec Black. Redescendons sur terre, et entamons ce gâteau qui m'a l'air dé-li-cieux.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

- Tu es incorrigible Lighthouse. Impossible de discuter sérieusement avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma chère Emma, je viens de Poufsouffle… Allez, prends donc une part de gâteau, tu me feras plaisir.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par accepter mon offre en riant.

oOoOo

La lumière était éteinte depuis longtemps lorsqu'Angie chuchota :

« Jill, tu dors ?

- Apparemment non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais, à propos de Sirius… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Tu veux te marier et avoir plein d'enfants ? Même si c'est avec ce crétin, je veux bien être témoin, et –parce que c'est toi- marraine.

- Tu veux bien me laisser parler ? C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux, et jusqu'ici, moi non plus… Je comptais passer à autre chose, mais ça semble plus compliqué que prévu… Tu comprends ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais j'écoute.

- Et puis avec ce qu'a dit Emma… C'est tout, je me suis dit que peut-être…

Que peut-être quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre.

- Continue, je suis toute ouïe.

- Fous-toi de moi. De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Dors bien.

Je n'insistai pas, pour la simple raison que je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre prononcer une aberration du genre …

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black. Voilà je l'ai dit. Tu es contente ? Bonne nuit Jill. »

C'est fou comme ces quelques mots paraissaient réels. Mais c'était impossible. Inconcevable. N'est-ce pas ?

« Angie ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Arrête. Ça ne me fait pas rire. Je savais que ça serait difficile mais je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensive Jillian. Franchement.

- Mais…

Génial. La nouvelle année promettait d'être gaie.

OoOoO

Angie étant de nature conciliante, nous nous étions levées comme si de rien n'était. Nous faisions seulement attention à éviter le sujet "Black".

A vrai dire, cela n'était pas très difficile. Les Professeurs avaient commencé le deuxième trimestre sur les chapeaux de roues. ASPIC était le seul mot qu'ils avaient à la bouche.

Si le premier soir d'école, nous étions tous sur les dents, la routine avait fini par se réinstaller, tant bien que mal. Mais même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, l'abondance de travail nous forçait souvent à éteindre bien après minuit. Les filles passaient des heures le matin à tenter d'alléger les valises qu'elles avaient sous les yeux, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, nous attendions tous les cours de Binns pour une sieste bien méritée.

Évidemment, au bout d'un mois à ce régime, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était plus que bienvenue.

« Aaah ! Enfin ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être sorti depuis les vacances !

Ludo s'étira de tout son long, comme au sortir d'une hibernation

- Le pire, c'est que je crois que c'est vrai ! ajouta Fabian d'un air sombre.

- Ne parlons pas de malheur, et allons plutôt chez Honeydukes. J'ai un ventre à remplir moi !

- Et ta forme de virtuose de Quidditch alors ?

En cours de route, Emmeline s'approcha de moi et me demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

« Tu as une idée de cadeau pour Angela ?

Angie. Cadeau. Merde. L'anniversaire.

- Euh Jill, c'est moi ou tu tombes des nues ?

- J'avais complètement oublié !

- Heureusement que je suis là. De toute manière on a tout l'après-midi pour réfléchir, et au pire il nous reste la semaine prochaine.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop court !

En plus, bien que nous n'en ayons pas reparlé depuis, je crois qu'Angie m'en voulais toujours pour le premier soir. J'avais intérêt à trouver quelque chose d'assez bien pour me faire pardonner…

« Allez, si on s'y met maintenant, on réussira c'est certain : c'est comme les révisions.

- Tu es une vraie Serdaigle, toi hein ?

OoO

Cet après-midi avait été un réel fiasco. Après avoir trouvé le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à Angie, Emma était partie retrouver Fabian aux Trois Balais. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je errais dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard, à court d'idées, et le jour commençait à décliner.

Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et rentrer bredouille à Poudlard, quand j'entendis des voix et des rires derrière moi. Dans la pénombre, je reconnus les silhouettes de James Potter et Remus Lupin accompagnés de Black et Pettigrow.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de faire la conversation, surtout en ce moment, je reculai sous un porche pour attendre qu'ils me dépassent. Ils se rapprochaient et je pus bientôt entendre leur conversation.

Apparemment, ils parlaient de la Saint-Valentin, qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Angela.

La fête en elle-même n'avait pas grand intérêt, mais Angie et moi nous faisions toujours une joie d'espionner en pouffant les petits couples qui se cachaient dans les recoins du château. Peut être que cela ne témoignait pas d'une grande maturité, mais vous n'imaginez pas l'expression de deux premières années surpris en pleine déclaration d'amour.

Cette année, grâce à mes résultats en Potions, j'avais eu la grande joie de recevoir une invitation du club de Slug, qui organisait une soirée à l'occasion. Les quatre compères semblaient eux aussi avoir été conviés.

« Alors, tu as décidé de te prendre un énième râteau de Lily, Jamesie ?

- Moque toi, mais tu verras… Cette fois je saurai la conquérir !

Un éclat de rire de Sirius fit écho à mon sourire amusé.

- Parlons plutôt de toi Padfoot… Tu as déjà choisi la pauvre fille qui mourra lapidée par le reste de la gent féminine de Poudlard ?

- Mmh... Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore.

- Arrête Paddie, tu ne nous la fais pas à nous. C'est qu'il aime se faire désirer le Sirius, fit Lupin d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ou peut-être qu'il n'a plus de choix tout simplement. Il a dû sortir avec la moitié des filles tandis que le reste se lassait d'attendre en vain un regard du beau Sirius Black…

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire de fierté tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais Pettigrow n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être qu'il restait des candidates chez les premières années…

Ne sentant plus le bout de mes doigts paralysés, je décidai, malgré ma curiosité, de rentrer tenter de me décongeler.

J'étais désemparée quant au cadeau d'Angela. Je n'avais strictement rien trouvé, et bien que je puisse encore me procurer quelque chose grâce à la « contre-bande » qui existait à Poudlard, cette sortie était l'occasion de me racheter.

Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais surprise quand ce que m'avait répété Emma pendant tout l'après-midi me revint à l'esprit :

« C'est ta meilleure amie non ? Tu devrais savoir ce dont elle a vraiment envie. »

Ce dont Angie avait _vraiment_ envie. Black n'était _pas_ sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard…

C'était aussi blanc que la neige dans laquelle je m'enfonçais depuis tout à l'heure.

Il me fallait Sirius Black. Tout simplement.


	2. Get up and go !

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Par Merlin ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ?<p>

J'avais trois jours devant moi pour approcher Black, si possible seul, et lui demander un rendez-vous, le tout avant qu'il ne trouve une autre fille -et il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour ramasser.

Aussi avais-je passé la journée de dimanche dans un état d'abattement profond. Mais lorsque je surpris les yeux brillants d'Angela au passage du Gryffondor dans un couloir, ma résolution reprit le dessus.

Je décidai de m'y mettre dès lundi. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je découvris rapidement qu'approcher Black était une mission extrêmement difficile, tandis que lui parler seul à seul relevait quasiment de l'impossible. C'était d'ailleurs à peine croyable: partout où il allait, il était suivi d'une cohorte d'amis ou de prétendantes. Finalement, après deux jours de filature vaine, je me résolus à jouer ma dernière carte, la mort dans l'âme...

oOoOo

Il était tombé dans le trou ou quoi ?

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'attendais à la porte des toilettes du premier étage. Je m'étais finalement décidée à suivre Sirius au seul endroit où il n'était pas escorté. Angie aurait intérêt à me remercier.

La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir.

A la vue des mèches soigneusement étudiées du Gryffondor, je compris pourquoi il était resté enfermé aussi longtemps à l'intérieur. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais il emprunta le couloir opposé. Pas si vite, mon coco !

Je le hélai.

Il se retourna, l'air interrogatif:

« Sirius. Excuse-moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Il me détailla rapidement avant de répondre d'un ton blasé.

-Vite alors, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je faillis partir en courant. Mais abandonner si près du but ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Voilà, je sais que tu cherches un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin de Slughorn et...

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

-Euh, je ne crois pas que ce sois possible, j'ai déjà une fille en vue...

Je commençai par m'affaisser mais réalisai aussitôt qu'il pensait que _je_ l'invitais à la soirée.

-Non non, c'est une amie qui n'a pas envie de rester seule le 14.

-Elle s'appelle...

-Angie. Angela Coyle. Elle est en botanique avec toi...

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah oui, blonde, mignonne... C'est l'Attrapeuse de Poufsouffle non ?

-Exactement.

-Très bien. Si c'est pour faire plaisir à une jolie fille, je suis partant. On dit rendez-vous le 14 à 19 heures devant la Grande Salle alors.

Je hochai la tête précipitamment, arrivant à grand peine à contenir mon soulagement.

-Eh, faut pas être aussi paniquée tu sais ! Ce n'est que moi, Sirius Black !

Je le fusillai du regard sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir. Il se marra. Quel crétin !

-J'y vais. Bon, salut … Il parut faire un effort de concentration intense. … Jillian c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Salut. _Adieu oui !_

Dès qu'il eût disparu de mon champ de vision, je m'adossai au mur en poussant un long soupir. J'avais réussi ! J'avais obtenu un rendez-vous de Sirius Black ! Et je m'en étais sortie sans dommage.

oOoOo

Nous fêtâmes l'anniversaire d'Angie le lendemain soir dans la Salle Commune. Tous les Poufsouffles étaient invités, c'était toujours une occasion de faire la fête. La Bièrraubeure coulait à flots; nous attendions que la soirée soit plus avancée et les Premières Années au lit pour ouvrir le whisky.

« 1,2 et 3 ! »

Angie souffla ses dix-huit bougies sous les applaudissements. Nous nous étions regroupés autour d'elle pour lui offrir ses cadeaux. J'étais restée muette malgré les questions persistantes de Ludo et d'Emma.

« C'est une surprise » était tout ce que j'avais consenti à leur dire.

Angie commençait à arracher le papier d'un rose soutenu qui enveloppait ce qui paraissait être un livre. Sur une couverture plus éclatante que l'emballage s'étalait en lettres scintillantes _Le Quidditch pour les Filles. _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ludo. Celui-ci était déjà en train de commenter, avec l'enthousiasme qui lui était propre :

« Tu vas voir, c'est génial ! Il y a toutes les techniques, les clubs, et des photos des plus grands joueurs ! Y a aussi des pages spéciales sur les Hollyhead Harpies, et…

Ludo ne pouvait s'empêcher de diffuser sa passion à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Cela pouvait devenir étouffant, mais ses yeux brillants le rendaient souvent attendrissant. Angie lui plaqua un gros baiser sur la joue avant de s'emparer du cadeau d'Emma. C'était un oiseau en argent délicatement ciselé qui se mettant à chanter quand on lui caressait la gorge. Il pouvait aussi s'envoler d'une simple pression sur les ailes. Angie adorait ce genre de gadget et le cadeau d'Emma la ravit.

C'était mon tour. Angela me lança un regard intrigué quand e lui tendis la simple enveloppe blanche que j'avais préparée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'écria-t-elle en la décachetant.

J'avais seulement inscrit « Rendez-vous mardi 14 février à 19h devant les portes de la Grande Salle » sur un morceau de parchemin.

Je souris avec malice.

« Fais ce qu'il est écrit et tu verras bien… C'est une surprise. Je te conseillerais juste de bien t'habiller. »

Je décidai d'aller chercher une Bièrraubeurre au bar improvisé pour échapper à la foule de questions qui semblaient se presser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque je revins, elle s'émerveillait devant le bracelet que lui avait offert Fabian, mais elle ne manqua pas de me glisser un « Fais attention ma cocotte, je ne te raterai pas ce soir » au passage.

A Poudlard, les Poufsouffles sont un peu les rebuts de la société. Nous sommes considérés par les autres Maisons comme une bande d'allumés pas doués pour grand chose. Pourtant, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle nous excellons, c'est faire la fête: la musique faisait vibrer les hauts-parleurs magiques, les corps se déhanchaient, les gens riaient, et au coeur de la piste, Angie tournoyait, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Elle paraissait heureuse.

Avais-je fait une erreur ? Je m'apprêtais à chambouler nos vies en y introduisant Sirius Black, issu d'un tout autre monde. Pour Angie. Mais était-ce bien nécessaire ?

« Eh la rousse, arrête de tirer la tronche et viens danser ! Me lança Fabian en m'attrapant par le bras.

Il avait raison après tout. Pourquoi s'emmerder avec Black ? Si Angie et lui finissaient ensemble, ça ne serait pas un drame. J'y survivrai.

- Alors tu viens ?

Fabian m'attendait, deux bières fraîches à la main. Je quittai la torpeur de mon fauteuil au coin du feu et le rejoignis en courant, décidant de laisser là mes idées noires pour profiter à fond de la soirée.

C'est ainsi qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et –légèrement- éméchées, nous finîmes par tomber comme des masses. Evidemment, mon passage à la marmite était reporté, la reine de la fête trop exténuée pour me cuisiner.

OoOoO

Angie m'avait assommée de questions dès le réveil, si bien qu'après lui avoir répondu par monosyllabes durant tout le petit-déjeuner, je décidai de ne plus prononcer un mot de la journée.

Cela ne me demanda pas beaucoup d'efforts. Il faut dire que notre petite soirée et les huit heures de cours que nous avions à subir dans la journée ne firent pas bon ménage. Tous Poufsouffles fêtards que nous étions, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de piquer du nez dès que le Professeur regardait ailleurs.

Angie était aussi épuisée que moi, si bien qu'elle demeura silencieuse toute la matinée. Mais en début d'après-midi, alors que je faisais un détour par la Salle Commune avant d'aller rejoindre le cours de métamorphose, deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur mes yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ?

-Angie !

Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé des forces au déjeuner.

-Bonne réponse !

Elle se posta en face de moi et demanda d'un ton péremptoire :

-Pourquoi ruines-tu ma Saint-Valentin en m'offrant pour cadeau d'anniversaire un bout de papier ?

-Mais c'est du parchemin de première qualité, fis-je, jouant l'indignation.

-Arrête ton char. J'exige une réponse !

-Angie, connais-tu le sens du mot « surprise » ou dois-je te faire un dessin ?

-Je pense qu'un dessin m'éclairerait plus que tes réponses sibyllines.

Je soupirai.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

-Vraiment.

-Quelle tête de mule ! Je t'ai trouvé un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin. Voilà. Maintenant, laisse-moi ne pas arriver plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà pour affronter McGo.

Étonnamment, Angela se tut le reste du trajet. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle devait s'interroger sur l'identité de l'heureux élu.

Nous arrivâmes à bout de souffle en Métamorphose, mais avec dix minutes de retard.

-A vos places, lança sèchement McGonagall. Lighthouse, au vu de vos résultats et des examens approchant, je doute que vous puissiez vous permettre le moindre retard à _mes_ cours.

-Oui madame. Veuillez m'excuser, répondis-je en m'installant précipitamment.

-Bien. J'expliquais à vos camarades que nous allions passer les deux prochaines semaines à_ fabriquer_ plutôt que métamorphoser au sens où vous l'entendez. Mais au fond, l'opération est similaire : il s'agit de transformer la matière. A partir d'éléments basiques, vous allez donc créer ce que je vous demanderai. Nous allons débuter simplement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dubitatif à Angie.

-Même pour vous Lighthouse. Du moins je l'espère, fit McGonagall d'un ton acerbe. Reprenons. A partir des copeaux de bois disposés sur vos bureaux, vous devrez fabriquer un cube grâce à la magie. Je vais commencer par vous laisser essayer, à l'aide de vos connaissances, puis je vous montrerai comment faire. Des questions ?

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent un supplice.

Je passais le cours à agiter ma baguette sous l'œil réprobateur de McGonagall en suppliant mentalement les morceaux de bois de bien vouloir se transformer en un cube aussi parfait que celui qui trônait sur le bureau de Fabian.

Depuis la première année, les fameuses « connaissances » entraient par une oreille mais ne devaient pas aimer ce qu'elles voyaient car elles ressortaient aussitôt par l'autre. Toutefois, si la métamorphose n'avait jamais été mon fort, cette année était un véritable cauchemar.

Depuis le temps, j'aurais pu abandonner. L'ennui, c'est que j'avais besoin d'un E à l'ASPIC de métamorphose pour réaliser mon rêve : devenir Médicomage.

J'avais trouvé ma voie à l'âge de neuf ans, après un séjour à l'hôpital. Je m'étais cassée les deux jambes en tombant de la gouttière que j'avais escaladée pour ressembler à Spiderman, mon idole de l'époque –qui m'avait d'ailleurs paru bien faiblard quand j'avais découvert le monde de la magie. A l'époque, j'avais décidé de devenir chirurgien.

Mais en entrant à Poudlard, je m'étais découvert une passion pour la Botanique et lorsque nous avions dû étudier nos choix de carrière pour les BUSES, en cinquième année, j'étais tombée sur un prospectus concernant les Médicomages. A la différence des Guérisseurs, ils font appel aux plantes et aux vertus de leurs associations plutôt qu'à leur propre magie. Ce qui, il faut le dire, m'arrangeait bien.

Mais si les études de Médicomagie sont moins poussées que celles de Guérison, il faut tout de même obtenir de bons résultats aux ASPICS pour pouvoir y prétendre, et mon niveau actuel en Métamorphose laissait clairement à désirer…

A la fin du cours, alors que je pensais pouvoir enfin respirer, McGonagall m'attrapa par la manche.

« Lighthouse, j'avais crû comprendre que vous aviez besoin de l'ASPIC de Métamorphose pour la suite de vos études…

-Oui professeur.

-Vous avez changé d'idée en cours de route ?

-Non… répondis-je d'un air incertain.

-Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi votre niveau n'a jamais été aussi lamentable.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil consterné à la bouillie de copeaux qui gisait sur mon bureau.

-Il serait temps de vous mettre au travail Lighthouse.

-Mais je travaille professeur ! Avec Emmel-

-J'entends bien, coupa-t-elle. Mademoiselle Vance est un excellent élément, et je n'ose imaginer vos résultats sans son aide. Cependant, j'aimerais vous voir travailler par vous-même. Voici quelques manuels qui pourront vous intéresser.

Elle me tendit un morceau de parchemin auquel je jetai un coup d'oeil avant de le fourrer dans ma poche. Il devait y avoir au moins une vingtaine de titres rien qu'au recto.

McGonagall reprit d'une voix dure:

-Ecoutez Lighthouse, je vous pousse depuis la première année et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant. Obtenez la moyenne au prochain devoir ou vous serez collée le samedi matin jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je me fais comprendre ?

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.

-Oui professeur.

-Allez, maintenant filez. Je vous ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots, je la saluai et m'enfuis sans demander mon reste.

Je décidai de me mettre au travail le soir même. Je n'avais récolté que des T depuis le début de l'année, des P lorsque Emma trouvait le temps de m'aider. Je commençai par passer la bibliothèque où j'empruntai une dizaine de pavés parmi la -très- longue liste de McGonagall. Mme Pince m'observa d'un air méfiant en remplissant ma fiche d'emprunt. Je n'étais pas exactement une habituée de la bibliothèque. Je préférais nettement perdre mes quelques heures de temps libre dans les serres de botanique ou à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite que de rester enfermée dans une salle sombre à feuilleter des bouquins poussiéreux.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la Salle Commune, Angie était rentrée de son entraînement de Quidditch. Toute la salle était plongée dans un silence studieux, et le moindre énergumène s'avisant de le perturber était vivement rembarré.

« Je suis crevée, me chuchota Angie. Je monte prendre une douche.

Quelques visages couroucés se tournèrent vers nous.

-Je termine mon Arithmancie et on va dîner, ça marche ? »

Elle hocha la tête et gravit péniblement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Funestar, le capitaine de l'équipe, ne devait pas y avoir été de main morte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous descendions le Grand Escalier de marbre. Angie et Ludo se répandaient en injures contre Funestar, qui n'hésitait pas à les entraîner sous la neige, moins dix degrés au themomètre.

« Et il ose se plaindre parce que je ne vois pas le Vif d'Or !

-Vous jouez samedi, c'est ça ?

Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. D'un même mouvement, ils baissèrent la tête, abattus.

-Ouais... répondit enfin Ludo. Contre Gryffondor.

-Même en s'entraînant par tous les temps, on ne peut rien faire contre Potter, fit Angie d'une voix sourde.

-Mais si ! On a une équipe formidable cette année: on a réussi à battre les Serpentards de Wilkes je vous rappelle ! Vous allez ratatiner Potter et sa bande de Gryffis prétentieux !

L'espoir sembla redonner quelques couleurs aux joues d'Angie mais Ludo eut une moue dubitative.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, petits Poufsouffles. Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, vous pourriez le regretter. »

Je me retournai. Les Maraudeurs nous observaient, l'air moqueur. Ludo décida d'ignorer Potter et nous entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

-Merci Jill, tu viens de réduire à néant toutes mes chances avec Sirius, me souffla Angie sur un ton de reproche.

J'aurais voulu lui adresser un regard désolé, mais je ne pus retenir un sourire espiègle.


	3. Just Like Heaven ?

**Alors, au menu aujourd'hui: un match de Quidditch, un peu de grisaille, et une tarte à la guimauve en dessert... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! **

**Avant de commencer, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews et les story alerts. Merci, sincèrement !**

* * *

><p>Le week-end arriva rapidement et avec lui l'angoisse de plus en plus forte des joueurs de Poufsouffle. Je connaissais le talent d'Angie: fine, agile, rapide, elle filait vers le Vif d'Or comme une guêpe. Elle avait même été approchée par des recruteurs en début d'année, mais ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle termine d'abord ses études à Poudlard.<p>

Malgré tout, ferait-elle le poids face à James Potter et son équipe ? Ce garçon était une véritable légende: on racontait qu'il avait déjà une place réservée dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Naturellement, cela lui était monté à la tête. C'était sans doute sa seule faiblesse. De plus, il avait toute une équipe derrière lui, une équipe qu'il avait formée et qui n'avait pas connu une seule défaite depuis deux ans.

Après notre victoire contre Serpentard, Poufsouffle était devenu l'ennemi à abattre. Il n'y aurait pas de place pour la pitié sur le terrain.

L'après-midi du match, tandis que les joueurs se préparaient dans les vestiaires, la masse mouvante des élèves remplissait lentement les gradins. Je m'étais assise sur la plus haute rangée en compagnie d'Emma et Fabian. Nous brandissions une banderole noir et jaune clamant « Poufsouffle vaincra ! ».

« Jillian, McGonagall m'a demandé d'arrêter de t'aider en Métamorphose. Vous avez eu une discussion ?

-Elle t'a dit ça ?

La fourbe ! Elle me coupait les vivres ! J'allais _vraiment_ devoir travailler !

-Oui, effectivement, elle m'a... « réprimandée » l'autre jour. Elle me force à avoir la moyenne au prochain devoir, ou je suis collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Je peux tout de même te donner des conseils tu sais... »

Je m'apprêtais à la remercier mais ma voix fut couverte par les acclamations qui saluaient l'entrée de Gryffondor sur le terrain.

« …Et finalement, voici notre fierté nationale, le fabuleux, l'incroyable... James Potter !

Black était au commentaire, bien sûr. Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux puis salua la foule d'un air faussement modeste.

-Je vous demande maintenant d'applaudir l'équipe de Poufsouffle...

Notre maison tout entière se mit à s'époumoner en tapant du pied.

-... Une équipe apparemment très appréciée. Je vous rappelle que Poufsouffle, contre toute attente et pour notre plus grand plaisir, a littéralement écrasé Serpentard par 200 points à 10.

-Black !

Je reconnus la voix de McGonagall.

-Pardonnez-moi Professeur, mais il faut tout de même reconnaître cette victoire éclatante. Je disais donc... Une équipe soutenue par trois piliers essentiels: le poursuiveur et capitaine Jarvis Funestar, le batteur Ludovic Verpey et la ravissante attrapeuse Angela Coyle.

Je devinai plus que je ne vis vraiment le rouge qui monta aux joues d'Angie.

-Poufsouffle doit donc gagner avec une avance de 90 points afin de poursuivre sa brillante ascension et prendre la tête du championnat. Mais l'équipe saura-t-elle tenir tête aux joueurs exceptionnels de Gryffondor ? Mme Bibine siffle le début du match et... ça y est, les joueurs s'envolent ! »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le match. Le Souaffle passait d'une équipe à l'autre, automatiquement dévié par un Cognard dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop des anneaux. Angela et l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, Dorcas Meadowes, rôdaient autour du terrain, à l'affût du Vif d'Or.

« Oh, Potter tient le Souaffle ! Il fonce vers les anneaux de Poufsouffle ! Il tire et... 0 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor ! »

Des hourras fusèrent du côté des rangées rouges et or.

Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée. James Potter était partout, intouchable. Dans ses mains, le Souaffle arrivait presque toujours à destination, et ce malgré les Cognards furieux de nos Batteurs. Le score monta rapidement à 70 pour Gryffondor.

Nous eûmes quelques occasions, mais rien qui semblât vouloir traverser les anneaux adverses.

Tout à coup, Funestar, mû par une soudaine impulsion, intercepta le Souaffle et s'élança sans tenir compte du mur de Gryffondors qui lui barrait la route. L'action avait été si fulgurante que le gardien vit à peine passer la balle. Les spectateurs moroses de Poufsouffle purent enfin se lever pour acclamer leur équipe. Potter répliqua quelques instants plus tard par un tir habile mais nos joueurs avaient repris confiance. Ils se réorganisèrent, se concentrant sur Potter.

Le Vif d'Or n'était toujours pas apparu. Bientôt, le match tourna à l'affrontement personnel entre Funestar et Potter. Ils se défiaient, s'évitaient, enchaînant les actions spectaculaires.

90-10. 90-20. 100-20. 100-30...

Soudain, une rumeur s'éleva dans les gradins. Dorcas et Angela se suivaient de près, à la poursuite d'un éclat doré. Le Vif d'Or !

Ludo envoya un Cognard foudroyant à Meadowes, sans remarquer Potter qui, profitant de l'agitation, visa... Et marqua. Au même moment, Angie attrapait le Vif d'Or.

Avant même que madame Bibine ait pu siffler la fin du match, les élèves de Poufsouffle dévalèrent les gradins en criant de joie. Gryffondor gardait la tête haute : battus, ils se maintenaient cependant en tête pour la Coupe.

Je courus féliciter Angela et Ludo.

« Vous l'avez fait ! Vous les avez battus !

L'émotion les empêchait de prononcer un mot.

-Allez, venez, il faut fêter ça ! s'exclama Fabian

-J'aurais quand même bien aimé qu'on gagne la coupe, fit Ludo avec un sourire piteux tandis que nous remontions vers le château.

-On peut encore le faire ! On a seulement dix points de retard sur Gryffondor. Il suffit de battre Serdaigle à plates coutures ! répliqua Angie avec enthousiasme. Désolée Emma ! »

Les joueurs firent une entrée triomphale dans la Salle Commune. Tous les Poufsouffles s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter la victoire. Ils furent très vite entraînés dans la cohue pour raconter leurs exploits. Les tables débordaient des victuailles qu'une bonne âme avait rapporté des cuisines toutes proches. Les tubes sorciers du moment résonnaient dans la salle. Tous les visages rayonnaient : peu reconnus pour nos hauts faits, peut-être étions nous plus portés à la fierté lorsque notre Maison se distinguait.

oOoOo

Après deux fêtes dans la même semaine, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à nous voir émerger avant midi un dimanche matin. En sortant de la douche, voyant qu'Angela était toujours endormie, je la laissai profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité et décidai d'aller grignoter quelque chose.

Le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la Grande Salle me surprit. Puis je remarquai les yeux rougis, les visages fermés.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Avisant Emma à la table des Serdaigles, je me dirigeai vers elle à grands pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchotai-je précipitamment.

-Lis ça. »

Elle me tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur la première page, le titre en caractères gras me sauta au visage :

**ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE**

Dessous, une photo précédait l'article on y voyait des Guérisseurs s'affairant autour des blessés dans le hall ravagé du Ministère.

_« Hier soir, vers six heure, une vingtaine de Mangemorts a jailli des cheminées pourtant officiellement protégées du Ministère de la Magie. Selon toute apparence, ils n'avaient pas d'autres buts que de semer la terreur et la destruction. En effet, sans prendre la peine de se dissimuler, les Mangemorts ont immédiatement commencé à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions avant de prendre la fuite. Un plafond s'est effondré, causant la mort d'une dizaine de personnes (suite page 2) »_

Sous le choc, je laissai mes yeux glisser sur le reste de la page.

C'était le premier coup d'éclat des ouailles de Voldemort depuis des mois, le dernier en date ayant été saboté par une brigade d'Aurors. Lorsqu'un groupe d'individus appelés « Mangemorts » avait commencé à diffuser ses idées une petite dizaine d'années auparavant, la plupart des sorciers l'avait pris pour une bande d'allumés un peu extrêmes mais inoffensifs. Une illusion rapidement perdue avec les premiers enlèvements, les tortures, les tueries… L'entreprise soigneusement mise en place par Voldemort réussissait : la peur s'infiltra insidieusement dans les rues bondées, entres les pages des journaux, sous la porte des foyers.

Et quel meilleur terrain que la peur pour répandre la haine ?

Néanmoins, deux bastions refusaient de céder à la terreur : le Ministère de la Magie, qui résistait bravement à la gangrène, et Poudlard, la citadelle inattaquable de Dumbledore.

Or, pour la première fois, le Ministère avait vu sa fière carapace brisée sans ménagement par les Mangemorts.

« Le père de Ludo a été grièvement blessé, murmura Emma quand je pus enfin lever les yeux du journal. Il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Ludo a été convoqué chez Dumbledore tôt ce matin.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Je… Il…

Emma sourit.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de parler. J'espère seulement que ça ira.

-Oui. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta tante ?

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Emma vivait chez la sœur de son père.

-Elle m'a écrit ce matin, tout va bien. Tu viens dehors avec moi ? J'aimerais me changer les idées. »

J'opinai du chef, bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'un attentat des Mangemorts me touchait d'aussi près. Bien sûr, il y avait les parents d'Emma, et cette souffrance était présente au quotidien, mais je n'avais pas vécu le drame de la même manière. Je connaissais le père de Ludo, c'était un homme jovial qui insistait toujours pour nous inviter à dîner quand il venait chercher son fils à la gare. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de superposer son visage débonnaire à celui des victimes ensanglantées que j'avais vues sur la photo.

Et puis Ludo ! Comment avait-il réagi ?

Je l'avais rencontré en première année, à la cérémonie de Répartition. Arrivant à la table des Poufsouffles, il s'était assis à côté de moi, et m'avait aussitôt demandé si je pensais que les Canons de Chudley étaient vraiment un cas désespéré. Je l'avais regardé avec des yeux ronds, quoique la surprise fût mon quotidien depuis qu'une lettre à mon nom avait atterri chez moi et changé ma vie, quelques mois auparavant. Quand Ludo avait compris que j'étais née Moldue, ses yeux avaient brillé de ravissement : dès lors, il s'était fait mon professeur. Grâce à lui, j'étais rapidement devenue incollable sur le Quidditch et m'étais adaptée au monde sorcier.

Ludo était le garçon le plus bienveillant et le plus sincère que je connaissais. Peut-être pas le plus malin, mais c'était aussi ses blagues potaches et sa bouille de gamin naïf qui en faisaient l'un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est pour cette raison que ce qui lui arrivait m'ébranlait autant. Pour moi, il y avait le monde noir, sinistre, où agissaient les Mangemorts, et celui, gai et coloré, où vivait Ludo. La vision était simpliste, mais elle expliquait mon émotion quand ces deux mondes, pourtant incompatibles à mes yeux, s'étaient heurtés avec violence.

Nous revîmes Ludo plus tard dans la soirée. Sa mère l'avait forcé à rentrer à Poudlard, où elle savait qu'il serait en sécurité. Les traits tirés, le sourire faible, il nous appris qu'il avait passé la journée auprès de son père dont l'état s'était légèrement amélioré.

Au dîner, Dumbledore se leva en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Compatissant à notre désarroi, il nous dit sa peine et présenta ses condoléances aux familles touchées. Il insista aussi sur notre devoir, en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard, de ne pas se laisser abattre, car « le Mal ne saura jamais triompher du Bien ». Son discours fut salué d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il avait su trouver les mots justes pour nous apaiser et nous relever. Nous étions à nouveau confiants en l'avenir.

Ce soir là, j'occultai complètement la Saint-Valentin. J'étais simplement rassurée de me savoir à Poudlard, entourée de mes amis.

oOoOo

Malgré la tragédie, la petite sauterie de Slughorn n'avait pas été annulée : en effet, l'équipe enseignante pensait que cela nous « distrairait ». J'avais personnellement décliné l'invitation pour cause de néant affligeant du côté de mes relations amoureuses. Angie, elle, avait toutes les raisons d'être excitée. Elle sautillait partout depuis la fin des cours en posant des questions existentielles comme « Qu'est-ce que je meeets ? » ou bien « Jiiill ! Comment je me maquille ? ».

A sept heure moins le quart, finalement, elle attendait fin prête, sagement assise sur son lit. Moulée dans une robe courte du bleu de ses yeux, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé, elle était ravissante. En perdant ses rondeurs d'enfance l'été précédent, elle était devenue un vrai petit bout de femme. Sirius tomberait sous le charme.

En sortant de la Salle Commune, Angie se retourna et me demanda :

« Jill, tout ce cirque, c'est pour que je laisse tomber Sirius ?

-Je, euh… Oui. Oui tout à fait, bégayai-je, prise de court.

-C'est le Prince Charmant ?

-Mieux encore, répondis-je d'un air mystérieux.

-C'est vrai ? Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans ses yeux.

-Allez file, tu vas être en retard. »

Elle me plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et disparut dans le couloir.

oOo

« Jill ! Jill réveille-toi !

-Mmh… Dormir…

-Allez, Jill !

-Merlin, Angie t'as vu l'heure ? Je dors !

-Jillian Lighthouse, je te somme de te réveiller immédiatement.

Je clignai des yeux en maugréant.

-Quoi ? fis-je d'un ton rogue, le nez dans mes couvertures.

-J'ai passé la meil-leure soirée de ma vie.

Me débarrassant de ma couette, je découvris qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe bleue.

-J'espère que tu ne m'as pas sortie d'un _profond_ sommeil pour ça…

-Si ! Pour te remercier Jill, sincèrement, c'est...

-De rien. Bonne nuit.

-Oh arrête. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était quand même _ta_ surprise…

Le ton était devenu mielleux. Décidant que le mal était fait, je m'arrachai à la chaleur bienfaisante de mes draps pour m'installer en tailleur sur mon lit.

-Très bien. Raconte. Mais j'exige un récit détaillé; je ne te laisserai pas dormir avant de tout savoir ! »

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire victorieux et se mit à raconter.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle avait cru à une plaisanterie car il n'y avait personne. Elle avait vu arriver Black avec exaspération, se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Imaginez-vous sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était approché, lui demandant galamment si elle était prête pour se rendre à la soirée de Slughorn. Stupéfaite, elle avait acquiescé promptement avant de le suivre, ne pouvant croire son bonheur.

Pourtant, tout était bien réel : le sourire charmeur de Sirius, la manière dont il l'avait fait danser, et puis ce baiser, contre la rambarde de la fenêtre, à la lumière des étoiles. Ce qui me paraissait à moi, d'un romantisme écoeurant, avait été la soirée idéale aux yeux d'Angie.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Jill !

-Je voulais seulement me faire pardonner pour mon comportement, disons… insensible.

-Tu es mille fois pardonnée ! C'est bon, tu es satisfaite ou je rajoute des détails ? glissa-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Non merci, je crois que je vais plutôt terminer ma nuit si brutalement interrompue. Fais de beaux rêves ! »

Une Angie radieuse, voilà l'image qui s'imprima sur ma rétine tandis que je m'enfonçais doucement dans le sommeil. Toutefois, je m'endormis avec une petite pointe au cœur. Si j'étais heureuse pour Angela, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'espérer que Black se comporterait de façon odieuse, et que nous en serions ainsi débarrassées. Mais de toute évidence, Black avait effectivement mûri et il était plus gentleman que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je me forçais à penser que seul le bonheur d'Angie comptait mais une question lancinante ne cessait de polluer ma conscience : et si j'avais commis une erreur ? Je voulais me réconcilier avec Angie mais étais-je obligée d'aller jusque là ? J'étais tout de même l'une des personnes qui détestait le plus Sirius Black et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pousser ma meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, j'ouvris grand les yeux. J'avais vraiment fait ça ?

Je fermai les yeux avec désespoir, me prenant à espérer que tout ceci ne fût qu'un rêve.

« Jillian ma grande, assume tes actes. Tu as fait une connerie, maintenant vis avec. »

Ouh, si une petite voix s'invitait dans mon cerveau, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être très tard.

« Vois les choses du bon côté. Ca animera un peu ton quotidien ! »

Mon quotidien me convenait très bien comme il était, merci.

« Et cesse d'être aussi égocentrique. Il s'agit d'Angela je te rappelle. »

D'accord. D'accord j'assume et je pense à Angie. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ce n'était que l'affaire d'une soirée, un rendez-vous sans lendemain. Non ?


	4. Spring Is Here Again

**En retard en retard, je suis en retard ! (il faut que vous imaginiez le lapin d'Alice, avec cette petite voix singulièrement irritante ;p)**

**Je ne vais pas écrire des tartines de justification, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot dernièrement (et que ça ne va pas s'arranger...). Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude =) N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

><p>La nouvelle conquête de Sirius passa quasiment inaperçue à côté du coup de tonnerre qu'avaient provoqué James Potter et Lily Evans. Après s'être tournés autour pendant des années de mépris cordial et de drague peu subtile, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient enfin déclarés. Leur première apparition en couple, au petit-déjeuner, réveilla les esprits les plus embrumés. Il faut dire que le feuilleton EvansPotter et ses rebondissements avaient passionné la moitié féminine de notre promotion presque autant que la liaison tourmentée de Demokos Zaire, joueur de Flaquemare, avec le mannequin Tabitha Heartland.

Mais aujourd'hui, à les voir échanger des regards complices, nos pauvres cœurs en manque de romantisme étaient comblés. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient finir qu'ensemble. Il fallait donc trouver un autre potin à se mettre sous la dent, en l'occurrence la fin du célibat pour Sirius Black, la question étant « Durera ou durera pas ? ». C'est vrai que l'on regardait Angie avec curiosité, car Black s'était assagi depuis peu : sa dernière relation en date avait duré trois mois, contre une moyenne de trois semaines jusqu'en fin de sixième année… Les paris étaient ouverts.

Angie avait eu l'heureuse idée de nous épargner la présence de Sirius dès le matin en le rejoignant à la table des Gryffondors. … Enfin, si je voulais être fidèle à la réalité, j'aurais plutôt dit que je fulminais de voir Black m'enlever Angie dès le lendemain de leur premier rendez-vous. Sans compter que son absence permit à Emma, Ludo et Fabian de m'assommer de questions. L'une d'elle, braillée d'un ton sidéré, fit taire les autres.

« Tu l'as maquée avec Black ?

Ludo évidemment, dans toute sa subtilité.

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré.

- C'était censé être un simple rendez-vous. Ca ne devait pas se… conclure.

- Tu es un peu naïve ma chérie, répliqua Emma avec un sourire en coin. Ca avait beaucoup de chances de se « conclure » au contraire.

- Mais c'est un goujat ! Il passe ses soirées à pelotter des filles dans les canapés moelleux de Gryffondor !

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

- Lighthouse, on t'a jamais expliqué que les préjugés, c'est moche ? fit Fabian d'un ton railleur.

- Ecoute Jill, pense seulement à ça, intervint Emma avec douceur. Si Angela est tombée amoureuse de lui, c'est qu'il ne peut pas être complètement mauvais.

- Mouais… J'en parlerai quand même avec la principale concernée. »

oOo

Ma conversation avec Angie eut lieu le lendemain même. Nous tentions en vain de nous concentrer sur un paragraphe vaseux traitant des différentes positions de Saturne au mois de mars mais je sentais Angela ailleurs, et son regard voilé ne cessait de me ramener à ce que je voulais lui dire. N'y tenant plus, je fermai mon livre avec impatience.

Le bruit sec la fit sursauter.

« Hein ?

Allez, il fallait simplement se jeter à l'eau.

- Ang' ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ah, oui oui, bien sûr.

- Je… Euh, tu… Sirius et toi, ça a l'air de plutôt bien marcher… ?

- Oh, oui, merci Jill sans toi-

- C'est juste que… Enfin, tu connais sa réputation…

Merlin que c'était dur ! Je me faisais l'effet d'une mère poule affolée pour son poussin. Angie éclata de rire en comprenant là où je voulais en venir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

Je rougis.

- Sirius a changé tu sais et-

Reprenant contenance, je la coupai :

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais moi, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience d'une Angie au cœur brisé et crois moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Ses joues virèrent au carmin. Je poursuivis :

-Voilà, j'aimerais seulement ne pas avoir à ramasser les morceaux après. »

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Je me sentais bien plus légère à présent. La culpabilité qui me grignotait depuis la nuit de la Saint-Valentin s'était envolée. Je pensais la conversation terminée, mais un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Angie.

« Quoi ?

Elle tendit la main.

- Je propose un pari. Si dans un mois, Sirius et moi sommes toujours ensemble, tu jureras de ne plus jamais te mêler de ma vie sentimentale. On parie ?

Après un soupçon d'hésitation, je lui serrai la main.

- On parie.

- Bien. Parce que franchement Jill, tu ferais une psychomage désastreuse. »

oOoOo

A mon grand étonnement, les semaines qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Les premiers jours mièvres et baveux avaient cédé la place à une relation établie pleine d'affection. Main dans la main à chaque heure de la journée, le couple attendrissait les plus endurcis. Si au début l'histoire semblait incertaine, on en était presque à se demander pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble plus tôt. Bref, le parfait petit couple.

Vous attendez le « mais » ? Car il y en a un, bien entendu.

J'avais été la première surprise du comportement courtois, presque_ sympathique _de Black. Oui mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas_ apprécier _Sirius, ni approuver complètement le couple qu'il formait avec Angie. La raison ? Je me sentais dépossédée. Privée de ma meilleure amie. En clair: affreusement seule. J'imagine que c'est un phénomène répandu, que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'y habituer. Pendant sept ans, nous avions été cette paire inséparable, partageant tout, les joies comme les peines, des déboires amoureux aux plus grandes questions existentielles.

Et puis soudain, plus rien.

Angie profitait d'un soleil encore timide pour passer son temps libre dans le parc avec Sirius. Ils révisaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, prenaient leurs repas à la table de Gryffondors...

Et moi, j'étais là, ignorée, laissée sur le bord de la route, jetée comme une vieille chaussette, désespérée, seule, sans ami, sans amour. Je n'avais plus qu'à me jeter dans le lac. Ou du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, c'était plus spectaculaire.

A quelques exagérations près, voilà à quoi se résumait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. A force de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, j'avais outré, amplifié, abusé la situation. Si bien qu'il me fallait une solution. Je devais réagir. Facile à dire. Toute personne normalement constituée, un tant soit peu civilisée et socialisée aurait cherché le contact, fait connaissance.

Ah, douce illusion.

C'était sans compter mon humilité et mon courage légendaires. J'ai donc... Fui. Mais au lieu de m'exiler au fond de la forêt amazonienne, j'ai préféré les travées impénétrables de la bibliothèque et la flore exotique des serres de botanique. La relation d'Angie et de Sirius avait eu au moins une conséquence bénéfique, celle de me faire travailler sérieusement. J'ai même obtenu mon A en Métamorphose, évitant ainsi d'être collée ad vitam aeternam. Quand je ne révisais pas, je prenais soin d'arriver en cours à la dernière minute, je faisais d'immenses détours, prenais mes repas avec les elfes de Poudlard, reniant même Ludo, Emma et Fabian. Le soir, je fermais les yeux dès qu'Angie poussait la porte et me levais une heure plus tôt chaque matin. Le lecteur pourra conclure, au choix, que chez les Lighthouse, quand on fait quelque chose, on le fait bien, ou bien que l'excès de ma réaction frisait la folie pure.

Tss, bande d'alarmistes, va.

Bien sûr, la situation devint rapidement intenable. Car le Poufsouffle est travailleur, mais par définition, il n'est pas Serdaigle. Il a besoin de sa dose quotidienne de délire et déconnade en tout genre. Surtout un des rares jours de soleil. Ainsi, après un certain temps passé à respirer du papier moisi et me torturer les yeux en déchiffrant des paragraphes interminables sur les conventions de magie domestique, je me suis risquée à poser un bout de fesse sur le gazon moelleux qui borde le lac de Poudlard. Grave erreur.

Car à peine avais-je laissé les rayons du soleil caresser ma peau d'une chaleur bienfaitrice, que deux tornades profitèrent de mon imprudence pour se ruer sur moi.

« Comment ça va Lighthouse ?

Ludo et Fabian me fixaient avec insistance, guettant ma réponse. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

- Mais ça va très bien ! Peut-être un peu trop de boulot, mais ça va. Et vous ? Ca roule ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu dites donc. Vous étiez passés où ?

Beuargh. Je m'étouffais dans ma propre hypocrisie.

- Ca suffit Jillian. Pas de ça avec nous. Où étais-tu passée, toi ?

- On veut des explications, Poil de Carotte.

Poil de Carotte ? _Poil de Carotte_ ?

Fabian venait de partir en fumée, désintégré par mon regard de tueuse à gage russe au service du KGB.

- Comment oses-tu ? vociférai-je en sortant ma baguette.

Il faut que je m'explique. Personne ne m'appelait plus « Poil de Carotte » depuis un jour de première année où un insolent s'était malencontreusement retrouvé avec sa plume coincée dans le nez. Il avait écopé de deux jours d'infirmerie et moi de deux mois à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées à la brosse à dents. Y a pas de justice.

- Ouh, du calme ! s'écria Ludo à la vue de ma baguette. On veut juste des explications Jill. Autrement... Je hurle « Poil-

Je plissai les yeux.

-...Le mot interdit, là maintenant tout de suite. Je suis sûr que tous les glandeurs du dimanche après-midi seront ravis d'apprendre ton petit nom.

- Mais c'est du chantage ! Vous espérez vraiment me faire céder ?

- Sérieusement Lighthouse, Emma et Angie sont folles de rage. C'est effroyable. On est venus te prévenir.

Je soupirai.

- C'est compliqué. Vous allez me trouver stupide.

- Peu importe, vas-y.

- Je... euh... On va dire que je voulais laisser Angie profiter de Sirius, sans avoir à se soucier de moi... Enfin, vous voyez... bredouillai-je d'un air incertain.

- Attends... Tu es en train de dire que... Tu es _jalouse_ de Sirius ?

Fabian avait l'air sincèrement déconcerté. Ludo s'esclaffa.

-Effectivement, c'est très con !

-Et puis, je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de penser comme une fille ! Franchement Lighthouse, de la part d'Angie, je veux bien mais toi ?

-Tu nous avais habitués à mieux ! Où est passé le mec qui est en toi ? Reviens-nous Jillian !

Ils se mirent à me tourner autour comme si j'étais une anomalie de la nature. Ils dépassaient les bornes. Je pris un air menaçant.

-Prewett. Verpey. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les vertus létales de l'amanite tue-mouche, mais je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous boirez désormais.

-Ben voilà, c'est déjà mieux ! Allez Jillian, par ici !

Ludo imitait le boxeur sur le ring, agitant la main dans ma direction. Sans hésiter une seconde, je me jetai sur lui, bourrant son torse de coups de poing rageurs.

-Attention à toi Verpey, tu vas crever de mes propres mains !

Nous roulâmes à terre, tels des lionceaux enragés.

-Eh Prewett t'attends le déluge ? Elle est coriace la petite ! »

C'est vrai que je prenais le dessus. Tous les coups étaient permis, et j'en profitais bien. Mais soudain, deux mains vinrent saisir mes poignets et les maintinrent bien serrés dans mon dos. Ludo en profita pour se dégager et s'occuper de mes jambes. J'avais beau me débattre de toutes mes forces, ils me soulevèrent sans difficulté et se mirent à me balancer. Je hurlai:

« Espèce de connards ! A deux contre une fille en plus ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qui vous attend !

Mais mes protestations les laissèrent indifférents et c'est morts de rire qu'ils me jetèrent dans l'eau du lac. Dans l'eau glacée du lac.

Mes poumons gelèrent subitement. Je ne savais plus comment respirer. Heureusement, l'eau n'était pas très profonde, aussi ma tête retrouva-t-elle immédiatement le chemin de l'air pur. Je toussai longuement, recrachant toute l'eau qui avait envahi mes bronches. Debout dans la vase, trempée jusqu'à l'os, tremblante et rougissante de froid, je mis un peu de temps à me rendre compte des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui m'observaient, plus moqueuses que compatissantes à mon sens.

« Mais c'est qu'on s'éclate ici !

Manquait plus que ça. La voix honnie mais parfaite, fusant du corps tout aussi parfait de Sirius Black.

Surmontant la douleur qui pilonnait mes tempes, je me tournai pour affronter le spectacle d'un Black amusé, avec à son bras Angie et au premier plan Fabian et Ludo, hilares.

Je fermai les yeux. Passai une main dans mes cheveux – tiens, une algue ! - pour tenter de les essorer. Essayai d'oublier mes vêtements en train de givrer à même ma peau. Respirai profondément.

C'est officiel, le yoga est une gigantesque blague. Mettez vous à ma place un jour, transie dans la vase d'un lac glacé, face à votre pire ennemi. Respirez. Vous verrez.

En fait, ce fut les cris hystériques de Rusard qui me réveillèrent vraiment. Au vu de leurs regards inquiets, Prewett et Verpey avaient compris que la silhouette gesticulante qui s'approchait en boitillant n'était pas exactement bon signe. Mais quand le concierge parvint enfin à la rive du lac, ce fut pour _me_ brailler:

« Lighthouse ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Ce type de conduite est intolérable. Vous méritez un renvoi pur et simple !

Tant d'injustice m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Les mines réjouies de Ludo et Fabian me renseignèrent bien vite sur ma situation: ces deux-là n'avaient nullement l'intention de venir à mon aide. Je n'avais pas le courage de me défendre seule, aussi allais-je abandonner quand quelqu'un vint me porter un secours tout à fait providentiel – et pour le moins inattendu. Je soupçonne Angie de l'y avoir poussé, mais ce fut bien Sirius Black qui répondit à Rusard d'un ton onctueux.

« Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que nous faisions tranquillement le tour du lac quand une main est soudain sortie de l'eau pour attraper notre camarade. Nous avons essayé, en vain, de la retenir, mais la créature la tirait inévitablement vers le fond. Miss Lighthouse est donc parfaitement innocente des crimes dont vous l'accusez. »

Sirius eût porté la tenue traditionnelle des avocats que personne ne s'en serait étonné. Si l'excuse était, il faut le dire, affligeante, la sincérité qui brillait dans les yeux de Black et la véhémence de sa plaidoirie auraient pu innocenter le pire des psychopathes. A tel point que Rusard, malgré sa pratique des Maraudeurs, se laissa convaincre. Il repartit de son pas claudiquant après un avertissement d'usage.

Pour ma part, reprenant mes esprits, je m'extirpai des algues et de la vase pour rejoindre la terre ferme avant de marmonner un remerciement à mon sauveur et m'éloigner, grelottante, vers le château. Je n'avais pas fait deux mètres qu'Angie me héla :

« Eh là, pas si vite ! Attends un peu Lighthouse ! Tu vas arrêter de t'enfuir dès que tu me vois, oui ?

- …

- Jill, on a un problème. Ca fait un mois que je ne vois que ton dos, ou bien tes cheveux par-dessus un col de pyjama. Tu trouves ça normal ?

- …

- Ca suffit ! Réponds !

Elle vint se planter devant moi. Je poussai un soupir fatigué.

- Angie, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis frigorifiée, et pas exactement d'humeur là.

- Tu pourrais être en train d'agoniser que ce ne me dérangerait pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites en permanence Jillian.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à obtenir une réponse. Je lâchai :

- C'est toi qui as commencé. Tu passais ta vie avec Sirius.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'me disais aussi.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Et puis, c'est la vie. On peut pas rester accrochées ensemble éternellement.

- Merlin… Tu veux que je commence à pleurnicher aussi ? Hé Jill réveille-toi ! Si tu boudes juste pour que je te dise comme tu es merveilleuse, et que je t'adore, et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, tu peux retourner te baigner dans le lac. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à partager ma grande !

Je la fusillai du regard.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me parler comme ça. C'est toi qui m'as laissée toute seule.

- C'est faux. C'est toi qui es partie. Et puis, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'argumente. J'ai l'impression d'expliquer à une gamine que son nouveau petit frère ne va pas lui voler sa place.

- Quel rapport avec la choucroute ?

Angela soutint mon regard quelques secondes, serra les lèvres, mais finit par éclater. Je ne pus me retenir très longtemps et nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un fou rire qui se prolongea bien dix minutes.

Arrivées au dortoir, nous étions déjà en train de parler d'autre chose, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était un procédé auquel nous excellions, et qui, jusque là, ne nous avait jamais trahies. Evidemment, cet épisode n'avait pas tout tiré au clair, ni même remis les compteurs à zéro, comme nous nous efforcions de le penser. Mais cela avait eu le mérite de dissiper le malaise qui planait depuis l'anniversaire d'Angie.

oOoOo

Dans la froide Ecosse où s'élève Poudlard, les beaux jours sont généralement attendus avec impatience. Etrangement, cette année, chaque degré de plus nous faisait l'effet d'un compte à rebours. Nous étions déjà fin mars et les examens guettaient, tapis dans une ombre menaçante. A part quelques exceptions issues pour la plupart de Serdaigle, personne ne commençait vraiment à réviser. Notre angoisse portait surtout sur les derniers instants de liberté qui nous restaient.

La direction nous avait généreusement offert de profiter de l'un d'eux en organisant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le dernier week-end du mois de mars.

« Y paraît qu'y fa faire chuper beau, che te concheille de pas trop te coufrir, lançai-je à Angela, du dentifrice plein la bouche.

- Je suis sûre que ce que tu viens de dire était édifiant, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien compris. Rhaa, pull ou pas pull ?

Elle était debout face à son placard, en proie aux grandes hésitations qu'apportent le soleil et ses bouleversements sur nos garde-robes féminines. Je me rinçai la bouche, passai un vague coup de peigne dans mes cheveux dans l'espoir d'en aplatir les épis avant de m'écrier :

- Je suis prête ! Bon, tu as prévu quoi ? Madame Piédodu avec Blackounet ?

- Nianiania. Et non, vois-tu, Sirius prépare son dernier premier avril à Poudlard avec ses amis. Tu vas donc pouvoir profiter de ma compagnie toute la journée.

- C'est trop d'honneur. Je propose Honeydukes, les Trois Balais et on finit la journée sur la pelouse derrière la gare. Et il me faut des nouvelles plumes et du parchemin.

- Parfait. Bon T-shirt ou col roulé ?

- Je te fais confiance pour choisir toute seule. Moi je vais prévenir les garçons. »

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous salivions d'envie devant la vitrine de Honeydukes.

« J'ai froooid… gémissait Angie.

- Faites-la taire, maugréai-je avant de me tourner vers Fabian:

- Au fait, comment va Molly ? Elle ne devait pas accoucher ?

- Toujours pas. Elle est enceinte jusqu'au cou, mais aucun des jumeaux n'a l'air décidé à montrer le bout du nez.

- Je les comprends, il fait quand même plus chaud à l'intérieur, fit Angie.

- Elle est courageuse ta sœur… Ils en ont déjà trois, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Je crois qu'Arthur avait dans l'idée de fonder une équipe de Quidditch…

- Ils sont fous. Et Gideon, il s'en sort ?

- Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais je crois qu'il veut entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? répéta Ludo sans paraître comprendre.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas non plus très bien à quoi ces mots se rapportaient. Je les avais déjà lus dans les journaux sorciers, mais sans jamais chercher à en savoir plus. Fabian expliqua :

- L'Ordre est une organisation plus ou moins secrète qui se bat contre Voldemort. C'est un peu le seul espoir que l'on ait à l'heure qu'il est.

- Dumbledore et Marlene McKinnon en font partie, précisa Emma.

- McKinnon ? La directrice du Bureau des Aurors ? s'exclama Angie. Je la connais, elle travaille avec mon père. C'est elle qui a arrêté Algernon !

- Ouah, l'Ordre doit rassembler les meilleurs sorciers de Grande-Bretagne alors, fit Ludo, impressionné.

- Pas tant que ça, je crois qu'ils acceptent n'importe qui du moment qu'ils jugent la personne entièrement digne de confiance.

Je scrutai Emma avec attention.

- Tu es bien renseignée je trouve.

Elle se troubla.

Je… J'ai réfléchi à la possibilité d'en faire partie après Poudlard.

- Mais c'est super dangereux ! Et je croyais que tu voulais faire du droit ! s'écria Angie.

- Mais j'y compte bien, sourit Emma. Seulement, je voudrais vraiment m'engager contre Tu-Sais-Qui avant la fin de mes études. Et puis, j'aurai Fabian pour me protéger...

- Toi aussi ?

Nous tombions des nues. Angela, Ludo et moi avions conscience de la situation, conscience de la terreur qui régnait dans le pays. Mais notre réaction se bornait à l'horreur et au rejet. Comme la majorité de la population sorcière, nous restions spectateurs. Néanmoins, le fait de voir nos amis se joindre à la lutte nous renvoyait à notre propre médiocrité. Mais que pouvions-nous faire ? Nous n'avions ni le courage ni le talent nécessaires pour résister. Alors rester là, à regarder, malgré les crimes, les atrocités ? Depuis l'attentat au Ministère, la question revenait, toujours plus pressante, toujours sans réponse.

La voix de Ludo m'arracha à ma réflexion:

« Allez, on est ici pour s'amuser, pas pour se morfondre. Je suis persuadé que vous mourrez tous d'impatience de goûter aux nouvelles Bavboules !

-Je suis pour ! Mais ensuite on se pose aux Trois Balais, j'ai besoin d'un whisky pour me réchauffer, répondit Angela en poussant déjà la porte bariolée de Honeydukes.

Après avoir été obligés d'empêcher Ludo de vider sa bourse pour des montagnes de Bavboules, nous nous installions devant un Irish Coffee chez Miss Rosmerta.

Dans la pièce comble et surchauffée, l'alcool égayait les visages figés par le froid. L'Ordre du Phénix, le Ministère de la Magie, les masques vides d'expression des Mangemorts... Tout cela semblait si loin à présent. Comme si le temps n'avait plus de prise sur nous, comme si nous flottions dans une bulle de lumière gonflée d'un bonheur éphémère.

J'en avais même oublié Sirius et Angela. Mais cette dernière s'empressa de briser la quiétude dans laquelle je m'enfonçais doucement. Nous étions en train de parler des vacances qui approchaient quand Angie annonça qu'elle avait invité Black à passer une semaine dans la résidence secondaire que ses parents possédaient à Bath.

Je m'étranglai avec mon café.

« Pardon ? Vous allez passer les vacances... ensemble ?

- Bonne déduction Lighthouse. Ca te dérange ? demanda-t-elle en me fixant d'un air provocateur.

- Eh bien... Vous... êtes ensemble depuis deux mois à peine... marmonnai-je en rougissant.

- Et ?

- C'est un peu tôt pour...

Les trois autres, bien loin de m'aider, se mirent à pouffer. Angie soupira:

- Tu es irrécupérable ma pauvre fille. Ce sont des _vacances_. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'avec les Aspics qui arrivent, on ne va pas les passer dans un transat, les doigts de pieds en éventail.

Je passai ma main dans le cou, embarrassée.

- Désolée...

- Et si jamais tu avais l'esprit mal tourné, reprit-elle avec insolence, sache que nous sommes deux adultes responsables... et consentants.

Ludo éclata d'un rire gras. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- Ca va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, grommelai-je, vexée.

Heureusement, Emma eut la bonté de mettre fin à mon supplice en changeant de sujet:

- C'est incroyable qu'il fasse aussi beau pour un mois de mars !

Bon, elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande imagination, mais au moins la conversation s'était détournée de ma personne. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Fabian intervienne...

- D'ailleurs, regardez Jillian, elle est déjà couverte de tâches de rousseur !

Emma m'attrapa un bras qu'elle examina avec soin.

- C'est bien vrai ! Jillie, je crois que tu as officiellement remplacé la météo.

- Très drôle. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dissimuler mon hilarité. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile si vous ne me faisiez pas la même blague depuis disons... sept ans ! »

Car chaque année au bout de l'hiver, et ce depuis ma naissance, ma peau se recouvre entièrement de tâches de rousseur dès que le Soleil daigne pointer un rayon. Une marée de petite tâches brunes envahit mes joues, mon cou, mes bras... Et mes amis ont eu la bonne idée d'assimiler ce phénomène à l'arrivée du printemps.

Fabian se leva soudain en brandissant son verre:

« Allez, je propose de porter un toast au beau temps, aux tâches de rousseur de notre Lighthouse nationale et aux vacances ! »

Riant de bon coeur, nous trinquâmes tous les cinq avec chaleur.


	5. Living is easy with eyes closed

**Je suis la honte de l'humanité ! Je n'ai pas publié depuis plus de deux mois, et j'en suis désolée ! Beaucoup (beaucoup ! o_O) de boulot, et à force de repousser... Enfin, je suis libre à présent, donc j'espère être plus régulière :)**

**Ce chapitre a été assez compliqué à mettre en forme, il est très narratif, mais c'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Jill !**

**A la prochaine, et d'ici là, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! L'épuisement était tel que c'était bien la seule pensée qui nous occupait l'esprit en ce Premier Avril. La mémoire nous revint dès que nous découvrîmes que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du jus de citrouille qui circulait à présent dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard.<p>

Certains avaient eu le malheur d'en faire les frais sous la douche, d'autres plus chanceux (ou mal réveillés) s'étaient simplement étonnés du goût nouveau de leur dentifrice.

Les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Avec la complicité des elfes de Poudlard, ils avaient ensorcelé notre petit-déjeuner de telle sorte que chaque aliment disparaissait dans un CRAC sonore dès que nous faisions mine d'y approcher. Nous en étions réduits à nous nourrir du traditionnel porridge grumeleux et trop cuit, que les farceurs avaient pris la peine d'« épargner ». C'est donc d'assez mauvaise humeur que nous vîmes accourir Fabian, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as l'air un peu trop heureux à mon goût, fit Ludo d'un ton rogue. Si c'est pour nous dire que tu as participé à ce … bazar, tu peux aller avaler cette purée de Botrucs tout seul.

Mais Fabian l'ignora et s'écria:

- Les jumeaux ! Ils sont nés cette nuit !

- C'est une blague ? grogna Angie, que les circonstances rendaient dubitative.

- Non, non, c'est la vérité ! Ils s'appellent George et Fred !

L'air ravi de Fabian m'ôta le moindre doute.

- C'est génial ! Félicitations !

- Les parents vont bien ? demanda Ludo.

- Molly est aux anges, et je crois qu'Arthur s'est -encore- évanoui de bonheur. »

Un hurlement détourna notre attention: chez les Gryffondors, un coupe de fruits s'était métamorphosée en bocal de grenouilles remuantes qui se dégagèrent bientôt de leur repère pour envahir la table. Les Maraudeurs se gondolaient.

« J'espère qu'ils n'ont réservé ce genre de surprise qu'à leur propre maison...

Mais les quatre terreurs de Poudlard n'en avaient pas terminé. Toute la journée nous, les Professeurs y compris, eûmes droit au même genre de blagues. Toutes sortes de créatures vinrent nous rendre visite, rampant dans les couloirs, mugissant pendant les heures de cours, jaillissant de manière intempestive des armures... Les craies avaient été remplacées par des pétards, si bien que dès qu'un professeur s'en saisissait, elles lui explosaient au visage. Les Maraudeurs avaient suivi la coutume moldue en y ajoutant du leur: ainsi, de nombreux élèves se retrouvèrent avec un poisson épinglé dans le dos, un poisson certes découpé dans du parchemin, mais ensorcelé de façon à brailler l'hymne des Canons de Chudley sans jamais s'interrompre. Il se mit à pleuvoir du sucre en cours de Potions, nous retrouvâmes le couloir qui menait à notre dortoir changé en poulailler... J'en passe et des meilleures.

« Pitié, faites que je ne retrouve que des araignées dans mon lit ce soir, gémit Emma en esquivant de peu un pot de peinture ensorcelé.

- Le pire, c'est que les profs sont fiers d'eux ! Dumbledore était mort de rire et McGonagall les a pratiquement applaudis !

- Du favoritisme tout ça...

- Tu disais ?

Emma et moi nous retournâmes d'un même élan.

- Black !

- Comment ça va Vance ? Tu passes une bonne journée ?

- Excellente. Et tout ça grâce à toi... Tu as ma gratitude éternelle. »

Je restai muette, le visage fermé, rassemblant toutes mes forces pour faire comprendre à Black qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Depuis qu'Angie et moi nous étions rabibochées, mes rapports avec Sirius Black s'étaient légèrement transformés : d'inexistants ils étaient passés à... Pas vraiment hostiles mais certainement pas cordiaux. Froids et distants serait plus juste. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas été très chaleureuse au départ, mais pour ma défense, Sirius n'avait fait aucun effort pour nouer le contact. Bref, nous restions soigneusement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Sirius !

Une tornade blonde se jeta dans les bras de Black et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Un peu de retenue jeunes gens ! fit Emma avec malice.

- Hum... Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je travaille... Tu viens Emma ?

- Euh... Serdaigle est de l'autre côté, désolée...

Lâcheuse.

- Bon, à toute à l'heure Angie ! … Salut Black... »

Je tournai les talons sans tenir compte des ondes de haines que m'envoyait Angie. Je savais bien qu'elle souffrait de cette situation et que mon attitude n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cependant, je n'allais pas me forcer à apprécier un type aussi détestable que Sirius Black.

oOo

Jeudi soir. Un jour ! Un jour seulement et nous serions en vacances. Des vacances certes studieuses, mais ne pas être réveillée à 7 heure par un réveil strident ferait une grande différence.

Nous tentions sans succès de sauter à pieds joints sur la malle d'Angie pour la fermer -bon sang nous n'avions que dix jours de vacances !- quand elle me dit cette phrase étrange :

« Foutue valise. A propos, tu en es où avec Sirius ? »

Pardon ? C'était quoi cette transition ? Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me préparer mentalement à ce débat. Et puis « T'en es où avec Sirius ? » ? Sérieusement ?

« Euh... On va dire que... C'est pas le fol amour quoi...

-Tu rigoles ? Sirius ne sait même pas qui tu es, Jillian.

- Ça fait plaisir.

- Je veux dire que tu ne lui parles jamais, et tu fuis aussitôt qu'il arrive. Comment veux-tu qu'il cherche à faire connaissance ?

- Situation parfaite. On s'ignore et ça va à tout le monde.

- Pas à moi. Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir ! C'est à toi de faire le premier pas.

- Mais...

- Mais moi j'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec vous deux sans toujours devoir choisir. Et si la situation ne change pas très vite, je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

Je frémis. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Quand Angela décide de « s'en occuper », elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller.

« Bon. Je verrai.

- Je te surveille Lighthouse. En attendant aide moi à fermer cette valise. »

oOoOo

Sur le quai de King's Cross, avant de nous séparer, Angie me prit à part.

« Jillian Lighthouse. Tu avais une journée et tout le voyage pour engager la conversation avec Sirius. Or, tu ne t'es même pas donnée la peine de lui dire bonjour.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle poursuivit d'un ton maléfique :

- C'est pourquoi, je vais, pendant les vacances, mûrir un plan machiavélique et le mettre en œuvre à la rentrée. Tu étais prévenue Lighthouse. »

Ludo, hilare, nous interrompit :

- Jill, c'est pas ton père le type avec la cape là-bas, qui nous fait de grands signes ?

Oh non. Depuis que papa avait découvert que les sorciers portaient des capes, il avait insisté pour s'en affubler dès qu'il entrait en contact avec le Monde magique. Cela aurait pu très bien se passer si mon père n'avait pas ressorti en guise de cape, un vieux déguisement de chevalier qui devait dater de son anniversaire de dix ans. C'était une espèce de chasuble blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des fesses, avec une énorme croix rouge cousue sur le devant. N'importe qui aurait eu l'air ridicule avec ça sur le dos, mais c'était encore pire sur papa, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son sourire d'illuminé.

Je répondis d'un ton neutre à Ludo :

« Je ne connais pas cet homme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Mais déjà Angie se précipitait vers mon père. Ils s'adoraient. Leurs caractères exubérants s'accordaient à merveille.

« Salut les jeunes ! Alors, contents d'être en vacances ? Comment ça va ma Jillie ?

- Ça irait sûrement mieux si tu arrêtais de porter ce déguisement ignoble...

- Jillian ! Ça fait trois mois que tu n'as pas vu ton père et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

Angie paraissait sincèrement outrée.

- N'y fais pas attention Angela, ça fait longtemps que ses remarques me glissent dessus comme du beurre fondu. Mais je suis sûr que Jill sera enchantée de rentrer avec moi et mon « déguisement ».

Sur les lèvres de papa s'élargissait un sourire perfide.

- Et moi ça fait longtemps que le ridicule ne me tue plus. Tu m'invites à dîner ?

- On verra... Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Je vous enlève Jill.

- Je compte sur toi pour nous écrire tous les jours Lighthouse, lança Fabian.

- C'est ça. Embrasse Molly et Arthur ! »

Je retrouvai papa dans le tas de ferrailles qui nous servait de voiture.

« On dîne chez Sean.

- Super !

- Je te fais même l'honneur de t'inviter.

- Quel radin ce Sean. Depuis le temps qu'on le connaît, il pourrait nous faire un traitement de faveur. »

Une heure plus tard, nous étions installées dans le petit bar irlandais situé à deux rues de là où nous habitions. Une façade peinte en vert quelques tables en fer blanc accompagnées de chaises de bistrot, un large comptoir en bois robuste, griffé et tâché de graisse, un juke-box dans un coin et des vieux néons grésillants. L'endroit n'était pas reluisant. Mais il y régnait une atmosphère si particulière... Le juke-box, branlant et tressautant, diffusait les tubes du rock'n'roll. Deux murs étaient tapissés d'affiches aux couleurs de l'équipe de rugby d'Irlande et de photos de paysages désolés. Le troisième supportait trois grosses étagères toutes en longueur surchargées par l'impressionnante collection de whisky du propriétaire des lieux. La lumière mordorée que diffusaient les bouteilles réchauffait la lueur glacée des néons, et en hiver, rendait le lieu pareil à une flamme réconfortante dans le fog londonien.

Et puis surtout, il y avait Sean. Debout derrière le bar, imposant malgré sa petite taille, il gérait son établissement d'une main experte. Avec la boucle dorée qui brillait à son oreille, son catogan blond strié de gris et son tablier tendu sur un ventre bedonnant, il passait difficilement inaperçu. Tout le monde respectait Sean. Taciturne, il savait pourtant élever la voix quand les choses dégénéraient. Avec sa femme Beth, il tenaient le Green Ol'Bar depuis plus de vingt ans.

Lorsque nous nous installâmes au comptoir, un chiffon dans la main et une chope dans l'autre, Sean nous salua chaleureusement.

« Ça alors ! Les Lighthouse au grand complet ! Si je m'y attendais ! Comment ça va ma grande ? Tu travailles bien ?

Evidemment, Sean n'avait aucune idée que mon « travail » consistait généralement à pratiquer des sortilèges et noircir des parchemins à propos de potions magiques. Pour lui, j'étais simplement élève dans un pensionnat de la campagne écossaise, d'après le souhait de ma mère. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais bien loin de la vérité. Je détestais mentir à Sean, mais il était hors de question raconter mon secret à mes amis Moldus. Je répondis toutefois avec franchise :

« Les vacances étaient bienvenues ! Les profs se déchaînent ! Tu n'aurais pas un bon steak pour me remettre sur pieds ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ma chérie. Regarde moi ce désastre. Comment nourris-tu ta fille Ralph ? Elle est squelettique. »

La femme qui venait de parler sortait des cuisines, deux assiettes fumantes dans les mains. Aussi brune que son mari était blond, Beth était une vraie matrone, toute en rondeurs, les paupières fardées, le rire tonitruant et le cœur sur la main.

Elle posa les assiettes sur le bar et nous embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Salut Beth ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien ma Jillie. Mais toi...

Elle prit un air consterné.

- … Allez, mange-moi ça, y en a un deuxième qui attend en cuisine.

- Beth !

- Franchement regarde-toi ! On dirait un oisillon tombé du nid. C'est pas demain que tu trouveras le Prince Charmant... Si seulement t'avais une mère pour arranger ça...

- Ah, Beth et sa légendaire délicatesse ! rigola papa en découpant son steak. »

Habituée aux laïus de Beth sur mon physique, je réagis avec complaisance. Il fallait dire que la comparaison n'était pas mal choisie : avec mon gros pull passé en un clin d'œil à la maison, mon cou maigre et mes cheveux oranges hirsutes, j'avais tout du volatile mal réveillé.

Oui bon, je ne prenais pas excessivement soin de mon apparence. Beth avait raison, je n'avais jamais eu de mère pour me dire ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle nous avait quitté quand j'avais trois ans. Mon père n'étant pas exactement expert en la matière, j'avais grandi en salopettes et en tennis.

J'avais bien essayé de mettre un peu de rose dans ma garde-robe en rencontrant Angie. Je m'étais même laissé pousser les cheveux ! Mais lorsque mes amis de Londres avaient découvert le désastre, ils en avaient pleuré de rire. J'avais alors rechaussé mes baskets, enfilé un sweat et m'étais tranché les nattes d'un coup de ciseaux, au grand désespoir de Beth. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eue il avait presque fallu me raser pour camoufler le carnage.

Quand nous eûmes terminé notre assiette, mon père éteignit le juke-box et sortit sa guitare : c'était sa manière de payer l'addition. Il était musicien. Professionnel. Pendant longtemps, nous avions traîné de ville en ville, écumant les bars et les motels. Nous ne restions guère plus de six mois au même endroit : généralement le temps que papa trouve une fille et se fasse jeter. Finalement, nous avions échoué à Londres.

Mon père n'était pas un loser. Bien sûr, mon point de vue était déformé, mais j'avais plutôt apprécié la vie de vagabonds que nous avions menée sur les routes de Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis de ma mère.

Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes, à dix-huit ans. Ma mère tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard. Je connais peu de choses de cette époque mais le peu que j'ai soutiré à papa ressemble à un cauchemar. Après ma naissance, ils vécurent dans un squat miteux. Ma mère poursuivait ses études tandis que mon père ne travaillait pas. Il écrivait des chansons, mais passait la plupart de son temps dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit. Quand ma mère obtint son diplôme, elle trouva un job et leur situation put s'améliorer. Mais leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps. Finalement, à vingt-trois ans, maman pris conscience qu'elle pouvait encore refaire sa vie et la réussir. Sans regret, elle partit un matin, laissant derrière elle un musicien raté et sa gamine braillarde.

« Jillie, tu as eu une longue journée, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

J'acquiesçai en retenant un bâillement.

- Ralph ! interpella Beth, un sac en plastique à la main. Prends ça, ce sont des restes. De la viande bien grasse pour faire grossir ta fille. »

Sean secoua la tête avec impuissance et papa éclata de rire.

- Merci Beth. A la prochaine ! »

Nous rejoignîmes l'appartement en plaisantant, et je tombai comme une masse, ivre de sommeil.

oOo

Le lendemain, Agnes vint déjeuner à la maison avec ses deux petits garçons, John et Dorian.

Agnes avait été une bonne chose pour papa. Après une vie d'errance sur les routes, il avait décidé de revenir à Londres pour se poser. Il avait trouvé un job assez rapidement dans une école de musique. Mais tout cela avait été difficile pour lui : renoncer définitivement à ses rêves d'artiste, se fondre dans la masse des travailleurs. Heureusement, il y avait eu Agnes. Deux ans après notre installation, elle inscrivit Dorian au cours de piano que donnait papa. Jeune divorcée d'origine polonaise, grande timide, mon père tomba immédiatement sous le charme de ses yeux transparents. Le changement fut radical. Fini les jeans sales et troués. Les bouteilles de vodka disparurent du réfrigérateur. La mousse à raser fit son apparition dans la salle de bain. Mon père était –enfin- devenu adulte. Un peu pataud, il mit un an à séduire Agnes. Mais à partir du moment où elle accepta un rendez-vous, ils ne se quittèrent plus. La seule véritable crise qu'ils connurent eut lieu quand papa, au bout de quatre ans de relation, prit la décision de lui révéler mon secret. Cela troubla beaucoup Agnes, mais qui fut étonnamment moins effrayée de ma « nature » que peinée par le fait que mon père ait mis si longtemps à lui avouer.

Nous en étions déjà au dessert quand papa déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Jillian, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de mon père d'être solennel.

- Nous allons nous installer ensemble, exposa-t-il, un regard transi vers Agnes.

Je pris le temps de comprendre. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être désappointée, quoique la perspective d'accueillir trois personnes de plus dans l'appartement ne me fît pas sauter de joie, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à montrer un enthousiasme exagéré. Après un moment de réflexion, je demandai d'une voix que j'espérais affable à Agnes :

« Quand est-ce que tu prévois d'emménager ?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Papa intervint :

- Agnes ne va pas emménager ici. Il n'y aurait pas assez de place de toute manière. C'est nous qui partons.

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Anges expliqua :

- Ma tante repart en Pologne pour y passer sa retraite. Elle me laisse sa maison à Bristol et ton père et moi avons décidé de nous y installer.

Bristol ? Mon visage du se décomposer car papa me posa une main sur le bras :

- Je sais que c'est loin de Londres, c'est pourquoi je te laisse le choix de partir avec nous ou de rester seule ici. Je comprends qu'avec tes études…

Je lui adressai un sourire soulagé. Néanmoins, cela ne résolvait pas tout. Je n'avais pas prévu de quitter le nid – bien que dans le contexte, ce soit en fait eux qui partent- si tôt, de devoir me séparer de mon père dès le début de ma vie d'adulte.

- Et pour l'appartement ?,fis-je d'une voix hésitante. Je resterai ici ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible. Bien qu'elle nous fasse un prix, la tante d'Agnes ne nous donne pas sa maison, et je devrai m'endetter… Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter le loyer en plus… Et je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule dans la grande ville…

- Mais je ne serai pas seule ! Il y a Sean et Beth ! Et aussi Emma qui vient faire ses études ici !

Papa soupira.

- J'insiste. Je préfèrerais que tu n'habites pas seule. Tu imagines, rentrer le soir pour te retrouver en face de toi-même après une journée difficile ?

- Je… Je vais réfléchir.

Je me levai, poussai ma chaise et sortis. En dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble, je réalisai soudain combien mon futur m'était passé au dessus de la tête. A part ce vague rêve de devenir Médicomage, je ne l'avais jamais concrètement imaginé. Et cela me tombait dessus, soudainement. Bien sûr, je n'avançais pas dans le brouillard complet. Je m'étais portée candidate pour rentrer à l'Académie des Sciences Magiques et j'avais conscience qu'il me fallait de bons résultats aux ASPICS, mais je n'avais jamais songé à la réalité de la vie après Poudlard. Marchant dans les rues du quartier qui m'avait vue grandir, je me rendis compte combien le monde à l'extérieur était immense et incertain.

A m'enfoncer dans mes pensées, je finis par vraiment me perdre. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient conduite dans un voisinage inconnu. Or la nuit commençait à tomber et la température à se rafraîchir.

Je m'étais résolue à demander mon chemin à un passant quand j'avisai une silhouette familière. Ce n'était pas possible… Je plissai les yeux.

« Jim ?

L'interpellé se retourna. C'était bien lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il me reconnut.

- Jillian ? Jillian Lighthouse ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- En personne !

Nous nous étreignîmes avant de reculer pour nous dévisager.

- Jillian ! Comme si je m'y attendais ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Et pourtant, ces cheveux oranges, cette dégaine de sale gosse… C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

Je me composai une moue vexée mais ma joie était trop grande. Jim était plus qu'un ami, il était mon frère.

Nous nous étions rencontrés quand je m'étais installée à Londres. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais eu de vrai ami. Mes cheveux et mes étranges aptitudes m'avaient toujours tenue à l'écart des autres enfants. Et quand, par chance, un gamin un peu curieux s'intéressait à moi, mes déménagements à répétition coupaient court à toute idée d'amitié durable.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la situation change en arrivant à Londres. Malheureusement, je me fis remarquer dès la première semaine d'école quand, poursuivie par un gros molosse qui n'avait pas dû apprécier les ondes que je dégageais, j'avais grimpé dans un arbre.

D'accord, quand j'avais sauté dans un arbre. De cinq mètres de haut. Il y avait eu peu de témoins, pourtant le lendemain toute l'école était au courant. A présent, au lieu de m'ignorer comme j'en avais l'habitude, on chuchotait sur mon passage en me pointant du doigt.

Lorsque l'affaire était arrivée aux oreilles du caïd de la cour de récré, lui et sa bande m'avaient alors choisie comme souffre-douleur. Le caïd en question n'était pas vraiment une brute. C'était un petit malin, une crapule à la fois adulée par les professeurs et crainte des élèves, une canaille qui n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre tout le monde dans sa poche –et pour voler dans les magasins.

Il s'appelait Jimmy Crivey. Drôle de façon de commencer une amitié, je le reconnais. C'est sûr qu'à force de me faire voler mon goûter et mes devoirs, de retrouver régulièrement mon sac de sport à la poubelle et d'être forcée à ingurgiter trois assiettes écoeurantes dès qu'il y avait de la soupe de carottes à la cantine – «Allez mange Lighthouse c'est bon pour tes cheveux » -, je n'avais pas développé une grande affection envers Jimmy.

Mais un jour où j'étais allée faire mes devoirs chez Sean, Jimmy entra dans le bar avec deux amis. Je m'étais aussitôt dissimulée derrière mes cahiers, mais c'était trop tard, ils m'avaient repérée. Ils s'étaient approchés et Jimmy avait commencé à me gratifier de ses sarcasmes habituels, tandis que ses acolytes s'amusaient à déchirer soigneusement les pages de mon cahier d'exercice. Ce dont Jim n'avait pas conscience, c'est qu'il était observé, par Sean en personne. Or à l'époque, Sean était mon seul ami dans ce bas monde. Il était arrivé, fulminant, avait saisi Jimmy par le col avant de le soulever du sol pour lui passer le plus gros savon de sa courte vie. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé le contact de la terre ferme, Jimmy avait détalé sans demandé son reste et je ne fus plus jamais inquiétée. Après cet épisode, Sean me parla de Jim. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre selon lui, mais le fait d'avoir été élevé par une mère alcoolique ne lui avait pas rendu service. Humilié chez lui, il compensait en humiliant les autres. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais peut-être pas la plus à plaindre et finis par prendre mon ex-bourreau en pitié.

Ainsi, quelque mois plus tard, je passai devant un match de foot qui débutait dans une impasse. Il manquait un gardien à l'une des équipes. Un des joueurs, me prenant pour un garçon, me proposa le poste. J'acceptai, heureuse de pouvoir m'intégrer. Mais lorsque je reconnus le capitaine de l'équipe, qui n'était autre que Jimmy, je faillis prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Lui me dévisagea d'un air hostile avant de lâcher avec un sourire mauvais :

« Ok, mais le premier but que tu prends, tu sors. »

Je déglutis et entrai sur le terrain. Nous gagnâmes le match 3-0. Dès lors, je fus promue goal officielle. Jim et moi devînmes rapidement inséparables. Jim et Jill, les M'n'L's, d'après le surnom charmant que Sean nous avait trouvé. Mon entrée à Poudlard aurait pu signer la fin de notre amitié. Mais nous passions nos vacances ensemble, avec toute une bande de gamins désoeuvrés, comme nous. Je dois dire que mon adolescence londonienne ne m'avait pas aidée à développer une hypothétique féminité… Entre les journées à traîner dans les squares, les matchs de foot, et les soirées bière/kebab devant la télé, j'avais fini par être considérée comme un mec comme les autres, aidée aussi par mes cheveux en pétard et mon corps rétif à prendre la moindre courbe.

Malheureusement, Jim avait terminé l'école deux ans auparavant et était parti en formation chez son oncle, à Leeds. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le voir une seule fois lors de ma cinquième année, pas même pendant les grandes vacances. L'année suivante, nous avions fait un séjour en Italie avec Agnes et j'avais passé le reste de l'été chez Angela. Résultat, cela faisait près de deux ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

Il avait vingt ans désormais, et avait beaucoup changé. L'adolescent dégingandé avait laissé la place à … à un homme, je devais bien me l'avouer. Il avait gagné des centimètres et des muscles, mais même à la lueur blafarde des lampadaires, je distinguai son regard bleu, emprunt d'une franchise déconcertante, ce même regard que je lui connaissais depuis notre première rencontre. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir toute petite.

Je m'aperçus soudain que Jim m'observait. D'après le sourire qui fendait son visage, je devais regarder dans le vide depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je rougis balbutiai :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu es revenu t'installer ici ?

- Et si on allait plutôt se raconter notre vie au chaud ? Un verre chez Sean, ça te dit ? »

Avant même que j'aie pu acquiescer, il me prit par l'épaule, comme avant, et m'entraîna dans la rue en riant.

Il y avait tant à se raconter. Ma gêne s'était rapidement envolée grâce à la chaleur de Jim – et celle des pintes de bière. Nous parlâmes pendant des heures. De nous, du quartier, du temps qui passait, du temps qu'il faisait… Je restai évasive sur ma vie au « pensionnat », n'ayant jamais dit à Jim que j'étais une sorcière. C'était une souffrance, mais aussi un principe : ma vie était bien séparée entre monde magique et monde moldu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, épuisés, nous nous tûmes. Le silence n'avait rien d'embarrassant, il était naturel. Je me sentais bien. Mes retrouvailles avec Jim avaient eu raison de mes soucis au sujet du déménagement d'Agnes et de mon père. Les vapeurs d'alcool n'y étaient peut-être pas étrangères mais le simple fait d'être rentrée chez moi m'allégeai le cœur.

Je levai les yeux vers Jim, qui me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Notre conversation avait dû se prolonger tard dans la nuit car le bar était vide. D'ailleurs, Sean s'approcha de nous et s'exclama d'un ton bourru :

« Allez les amoureux, il se fait tard, vous devriez être au lit depuis longtemps. »

Je le fusillai du regard. Jim secoua la tête, de ce geste familier qui me faisait penser à un chiot qui s'ébroue.

« Ouais c'est vrai, je me lève tôt demain. Je rentre. Jillian. Ce fut un plasir, fit-il d'un air galant.

- Moi de même, répondis-je avec une petite révérence. A un de ces jours ? »

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit.

En rentrant à la maison, je découvris papa qui m'attendait dans un fauteuil.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude Jillie, il est deux heure du matin !

- Désolée, j'ai retrouvé Jim, et...

- Tu as eu l'air tellement perturbée par notre déménagement...

Ravie de ma soirée, mais titubante de fatigue, je répondis d'un ton joyeux:

- T'inquiète, je m'y ferai. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Retenant un bâillement:

- On en reparle ? Je suis morte. »

Il eut l'air étonné de mon brusque revirement, mais finit par hausser les épaules et me souhaita bonne nuit avec un baiser sur le front.

oOo

Je passai le lendemain et les jours suivants avec Jim et notre ancienne bande. Nos amis étaient devenus plus ou moins fréquentables, sortant pour certains d'un squat de junkies ou d'un séjour à l'ombre, mais ils restaient notre bande. D'ailleurs, beaucoup n'avaient pas mal réussi, ils travaillaient ou continuaient des études. Jim était revenu à Londres dans l'idée de monter un business de livraison. Déterminé à être indépendant, il s'était mis en quête de fonds et de fournisseurs. Je me sentais euphorique. Nos rapports les uns avec les autres n'avaient pas changé. Nous étions jeunes, volontaires et prêts à conquérir le monde.

Malheureusement, au bout de quelques jours, je réalisai avec horreur que ces vacances ne seraient pas éternelles et que j'aurais dû les passer à réviser mes ASPICS.

J'en pris cruellement conscience quand je reçus une lettre d'Angie, qui me racontait les vacances meeerveilleuses qu'elle passait avec Sirius à Bath, vacances néanmoins un peu gâchées par d'intenses révisions.

Si même Angela travaillait, c'est qu'il y avait urgence. Je me résolus à expliquer à Jim que je devais passer le reste des vacances à bachoter et me mis au travail. J'avalai des pages craquelées d'Histoire de la Magie, déchiffrai des paragraphes entiers de runes, préparai des litres de potions -activité que je dus interrompre quand papa découvrit les murs de ma chambre repeints par une Gorgée de Désenflage.

Bien entendu, le reste des vacances passa comme une flèche. Mon dernier jour de liberté arriva affreusement vite. Je terminai mes vacances comme je les avais commencées, accoudée au comptoir de Sean. Papa, Agnes, Jim et quelques autres étaient là. Il y avait Phil, Maddie, Jamal...

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, je n'avais jamais eu moins envie de retourner à Poudlard qu'en cet instant. Je n'avais pas la moindre hâte de retrouver les heures de labeur qui m'y attendaient, les sarcasmes de McGonagall et l'angoisse croissante des examens. Mais ce qui me rebutait le plus, même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, c'était l'idée d'avoir à supporter Angela et son Siri adoré. Angela amoureuse n'était pas un problème, c'était presque naturel chez elle. Si ses précédentes romances ne m'avaient jamais dérangée, cette histoire avec Black était différente. Elle m'horripilait. Angela était d'une niaiserie navrante, quant à lui... Je ne savais pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez Sirius Black qui me le rendait détestable. Etait-ce son arrogance ? Sa « perfection » ? Son ironie ? Ou peut-être ma frustration d'être seule alors qu'ils étaient deux. Mouais. On parle de Jillian Lighthouse là, faudrait pas exagérer.

A la réflexion, je pense que tout ce que représentait Sirius, c'est-à-dire un milieu aisé et hautain, une assurance et un mordant naturels, un esprit à la fois brillant et rebelle, tous ces aspects, qui constituaient pour certains des préjugés, m'agaçaient profondément. Black me donnait l'impression d'attirer Angela dans son univers d'éclat, et ainsi de l'arracher au mien. J'étais bien tentée par l'idée de me « débarrasser » de Black, mais la crainte de réduire à néant mon amitié avec Angie m'en empêchait. Il allait donc falloir que je retourne à Poudlard malgré tout, et cette perspective était loin de m'enchanter.

C'est pourquoi je me devais de profiter à fond de cette dernière soirée.

Sean nous prépara ses meilleurs cocktails, papa prit sa guitare. Le temps passait dans une ambiance chaleureuse, si bien que je décidai de ne plus penser au lendemain. On me força à jouer un morceau, ce que j'acceptai de mauvaise grâce. Nous chantâmes à tue-tête des chansons à boire. Au bout d'un moment, Papa et Agnes finirent par quitter le bar en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Les Bloody Mary commençaient à faire sentir leur effet. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne savais plus me servir de ma guitare, riais bêtement aux blagues de Jim... Quelqu'un brancha le juke-box. On poussa les tables, les chaises et des couples de danseurs se formèrent.

Je crois que Jim m'invita, car je le suivis en titubant, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il mit mes mains sur ses épaules et posa les siennes sur mes hanches. Je sentais que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire, mais l'alcool avait eu raison de ma conscience.

La musique change. Je connais cette chanson.

Il y a décidément quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard de Jim.

J'éprouve soudainement l'envie de laisser aller ma tête contre sa clavicule. Il a un lézard tatoué à la naissance du cou.

Une voix en moi me hurle d'arrêter, c'est une terrible méprise.

Mais quand il prend mon visage entre ses mains, sombrant dans l'inconscience je laisse ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.


	6. Everybody's Changing

**Coucou ! Je ne vais pas blablater des heures (mon ordi n'a presque plus de batterie) aussi voulais-je seulement vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Dankeschon !**

* * *

><p>« Jillian ! Jillian, lève toi, tu vas rater ton train…<p>

- Mmh… »

Bouche pâteuse, yeux bouffis. Et cette douleur, comme si un lutin s'amusait à jouer de la grosse caisse dans ma boîte crânienne. Je tournai la tête avec difficulté vers mon réveil. Retint un cri d'horreur. Il me restait à peine une demi-heure pour me préparer si je voulais arriver à l'heure à King's Cross. Quelqu'un ouvrit les rideaux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'avoir Jim au téléphone. Il t'accompagne en voiture, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de prendre le bus. Il arrive dans trois-quarts d'heure. Allez, debout Jillie ! »

Jim. Il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, mais impossible de retrouver quoi dans les tréfonds de ma gueule de bois. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. J'aurais tout le temps d'y revenir plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais une douche froide à prendre et un sac à faire.

Malheureusement, la douche froide en question me fit bien vite retrouver la mémoire. Et je me pris à rêver que mon amnésie eût été éternelle. Je me souvenais que nous avions terminé la soirée à fumer sur le trottoir. J'avais finis par rentrer chez moi, bien que cela restât très flou. En revanche, avant… Jim m'avait embrassée. _Jim_ m'avait _embrassée_. Comme s'il était _amoureux_ de moi.

Je réagissais comme une gamine de première année, mais il faut signaler que c'était à peu près le niveau de ma maturité affective.

J'étais complètement chamboulée. Sur le moment, je lui en voulus beaucoup.

« Va crever Crivey ! », fulminai-je en me lavant les dents.

Néanmoins, entassant mes dernières affaires dans un sac avec rage, je me rendis compte que j'étais toute aussi fautive. J'étais ivre, certes, mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je l'avais laissé faire, peut-être même encouragé.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Jim était et ne serait jamais rien d'autre que mon ami. Alors pourquoi voulait-il que cela change ? Car je ne pouvais mettre ce baiser sur le compte de l'alcool. Jim savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. J'aurais dû le sentir arriver. Mais j'avais été d'une cécité affligeante, et peut-être volontaire.

Il y avait tout de même un point positif à tout cela : je brûlais d'impatience de rentrer à Poudlard pour échapper à cette histoire …

« Jillian, ça sonne, tu vas ouvrir ? »

…Sauf qu'il allait d'abord falloir affronter Jim pendant le trajet. Quarante minutes de trajet, ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi réjouissante !

J'ouvris à Jim en me composant l'air le plus naturel possible. Lui paraissait absolument normal.

« Salut Jill ! Donne moi ta valise, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Je m'exécutai derechef, le regardant disparaître dans les escaliers avec soulagement. J'avais cinq minutes de répit, cinq minutes pour préparer les quarante suivantes. Après avoir embrassé papa, je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse d'un escargot lymphatique, tout en cogitant intensément. Arrivée en bas, j'avais décidé d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Surtout, ne pas paniquer, garder un rythme cardiaque stable. Je m'installai dans la voiture, il démarra, et après quelques banalités nous nous tûmes. J'essayais de passer outre ses regards en coin, et me persuadai que le silence qui régnait n'avait rien d'anormal, mais il devenait de plus en plus pesant.

J'allumai la radio. Le programme n'avait aucun intérêt, mais les publicités à répétition valaient mieux que notre mutisme embarrassé. Au bout d'un certain temps, n'y tenant plus, Jimmy éclata :

« Eteins ça Jillian, c'est ridicule !

Je reconnus avec bonheur le quartier de King's Cross. Il fallait que je gagne du temps.

- Je peux bien laisser la radio, on ne parle pas.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on ne parle pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres… Je distinguai au loin la façade imposante de la gare.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette voiture tant qu'on n'aura pas mis ça au clair.

Il donna un coup de volant et se gara avec impatience. J'étais prise au piège.

- Ecoute, Jim, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. On était bourrés, on s'est embrassés, voilà c'est tout, pas de quoi s'affoler. C'est terminé maintenant.

Il se tourna vers moi et répondit d'un air excédé:

« Voilà pourquoi je m'énerve: parce que tu prends tout à la légère. On a dansé ensemble hier soir, on s'est embrassés Jill ! Et toi ce matin, tu m'ouvres, tu me fous ton sac dans les bras et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'allumer cette radio de merde pour éviter de me parler.

- Parce que tu as essayé toi peut-être ?

- Je voulais te laisser réagir. Ca fait dix jours que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ce que je ressens Jillian. Maintenant la balle est dans ton camp...

Sa voix s'était adoucie et je sentais l'espoir poindre. On s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, il fallait que je choisisse mes mots.

- … Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas Jimmy. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et...

- Tu peux pas dire ça comme ça Jill. Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Les choses changent.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles changent, justement !

- Tu n'as rien ressenti hier soir ?

Attaque vicieuse. Je me défilai:

- Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je sortis en trombe de la voiture, mais comme j'ouvrais le coffre pour récupérer ma valise, j'entendis sa portière claquer. Il m'agrippa par l'épaule et me força à le regarder.

« Grandis un peu Jillian.

Je lâchai avec méchanceté:

- Tu ne pas supporter que je te refuse quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Il parut blessé un instant mais répliqua aussitôt:

- Pas sans raison valable. Tu dois faire un choix. Dis-moi seulement que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir et je disparaîtrai.

Pff. Ce n'était pas en se lançant dans le larmoyant qu'il espérait me faire céder ? Je fixais le bout de mes chaussures d'un air buté.

- Si tu veux, je t'embrasse pour t'aider à choisir, fit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- N'essaie même pas. »

Je m'assis dans le coffre béant en poussant un long soupir. Cette histoire me fatiguait. Ce baiser n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, mais je ne me sentais absolument pas prête à débuter une relation et encore moins à tomber amoureuse. C'était une atteinte à ma liberté que je refusais. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas faire le moindre mal à Jimmy. Je tentai une dernière parade:

« Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- Je les apprendrai. »

Je me levai, pris mon sac et fermai le coffre dans un claquement sourd. « Je les apprendrai »? Il avait réponse à tout ou quoi ? Et cette soudaine métamorphose en Prince Charmant, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il fallait trouver une porte de sortie, peu importe laquelle.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, marmonnai-je, consentant enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

Ce n'était pas très glorieux, je l'admets. Mais c'était le seul moyen de me débarrasser de lui sans le froisser. Je constatai qu'il avait retrouvé son sourire de gamin. Impossible de ne pas être séduit. J'étirai les lèvres avec hésitation.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il approcha les siennes, mais je le repoussai d'une main ferme.

« Crie pas victoire trop vite Crivey. J'ai d'autres prétendants.

- C'est ça, laisse-moi rire. Dis-toi plutôt que t'es bien contente de m'avoir.

- Retourne chez ta mère, t'as aucune chance avec moi !, lançai-je en m'éloignant. »

Je l'entendis éclater de rire, mais le reste de sa réponse fut couvert par le vacarme de la circulation.

En entrant dans King's Cross, je réalisai qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes pour atteindre le quai 93/4 et pressai le pas.

« Des ennuis sentimentaux Lighthouse ?

Oh non. La journée s'annonçait merdique, mais là je battais tous les records.

Sirius Black m'avait rejointe et tirait désormais sa valise à côté de la mienne.

- Tu n'étais pas censé passer la fin des vacances chez James ?, demandai-je d'un ton froid.

- Il est parti en avant pour retrouver Lily, répondit-il avec une intonation que je n'identifiai pas mais qui ressemblait à de l'aigreur. Sirius Black, aigri ? Y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Maraudeurs ?

- … Et pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton tu sais, poursuivit-il plus vivement. Je te rappelle qu'Angela souhaiterait qu'on se « rapproche ».

- Si c'est en mêlant de ce qui ne te regarde pas que tu te _rapproches_ des gens d'habitude, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marchera pas avec moi, rétorquai-je.

- Ouh, mademoiselle s'énerve ! J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait...

Je me plantai face à lui.

- Ecoute Black, on a qu'à s'ignorer comme avant, ça nous allait très bien, non ? De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance que j'arrive un jour à te trouver sympathique. Il faut qu'Angie comprenne que les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours.

Il m'adressa son éternel sourire narquois. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

-... Et pas un mot de ce que tu as vu à Angela, sinon...

- Sinon …? »

Il eut un petit rire moqueur, comme un jappement de chien.

Je tournai les talons et partis comme une furie, passai la barrière d'un pas rageur et m'engouffrai dans un wagon avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

Comment Angela pouvait-elle supporter un type pareil ?! Je fulminais. Jamais le désir d'étrangler quelqu'un ne m'avait assaillie à ce point.

Manquant de m'étaler par terre quand le train se mit en marche, j'en profitai pour reprendre mes esprits. Il fallait impérativement que je me calme, puisque, que je le veuille ou non, j'allais devoir cohabiter avec Black pendant plus de deux mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvai le compartiment où Emma, Fabian et Ludo étaient installés.

« Hello ! Comment ça va ?

- Et toi Lighthouse ? Ca roule ? Viens t'asseoir !

- Angie n'est pas là ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle cherchait Sirius, répondit Emma.

Je frissonnai de dégoût.

- A ce point là ? C'est épidermique maintenant entre vous ?, fit Ludo d'un ton roublard.

- Ne m'en parle pas. C'est bien simple, je ne peux plus le _voir_. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Fabian et Ludo eurent un sourire emprunt d'impuissance et d'incrédulité.

Je rangeai ma valise au dessus de la banquette et m'assis en soupirant d'aise. J'étais en route vers Poudlard, loin de Jimmy et de mes problèmes familiaux, avec mes amis, et même Sirius Black ne pourrait pas gâcher cela.

« Bon, et alors ces vacances ?, demandai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Fabian sortit aussitôt une photo de sa poche et nous la montra avec fierté. Les coins étaient écornés et d'innombrables traces de doigts révélaient qu'elle était passée entre de nombreuses mains, mais on pouvait tout de même y distinguer deux bébés allongés dans un couffin et gigotant de toutes parts en agitant un hochet. Ils étaient absolument identiques.

« Trop chou ! »

Cette voix toute attendrie, c'était bien celle de Ludo. Nous éclatâmes de rire, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Les enfants de Molly étaient tous à croquer.

« Leur mère va bien ?, interrogeai-je en me tournant vers Fabian.

- Fatiguée, mais ravie. En revanche, ils n'ont pas trois semaines et ce sont déjà des terreurs. Ils ne ferment pas l'oeil de la journée, si bien que Molly et Arthur n'ont pas une seconde à eux.

- En même temps, ils adorent ça, intervint Emma.

- C'est vrai. Et ils ne vont certainement s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

- Vous comptez suivre la même voie ?

J'avais posé ma question avec une curiosité parfaitement sincère. Pour moi, il était évident que l'histoire de Fabian et Emmeline se terminerait par « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Mais ils me dévisageaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'effarement.

- T'es marrante toi, rigola Fabian. Pas romantique pour un sou, mais en ce qui concerne la vie des autres, tu vis encore dans un conte de fée.

Je me renfrognai.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes séparés pendant les vacances ?

Emma prit un air apitoyé.

- C'est vrai que c'est incroyable. Tu es d'une candeur...

- Tu sais Jill, on est amoureux, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on va se marier dans l'été...

Fabian avait parlé en articulant les mots à outrance, comme si j'étais demeurée. Je le fusillai du regard.

Ludo était hilare:

- Non franchement Lighthouse, t'as grandi depuis l'âge des couettes et des culottes bouffantes ?

- Faut dire qu'elle a jamais eu de couettes aussi, ça expliquerait peut-être le problème...

Fabian n'avait pas tort: avec mes antécédents, je n'avais pas dû développé une sensibilité particulièrement féminine. Au fond, il ne fallait pas aller bien là: les histoires d'amour ne m'intéressaient pas, et je n'avais pas de connaissance très étendues en la matière. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jim tendait à montrer qu'il allait falloir grandir. Songeuse, je ne fis pas attention à la question d'Emma. Mal m'en prit. Elle m'interpella:

« Jillian !

- Mmh ?

- Puisqu'on en parle, je me demandais... Toujours personne dans ta vie ?

Garder mon sang froid. Mais l'expression presque avide que j'observais sur le visage de Fabian et Ludo me troubla.

- Je... Euh... Non, non. Personne.

Je hochai la tête vivement la tête, comme si cela pouvait authentifier mes propos. Evidemment, ils ne furent pas dupes. Pas du tout.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ?, s'esclaffa Ludo.

A vrai dire, c'était l'intérêt qu'Emma portait à la question qui m'inquiétait le plus. Fabian et Ludo s'amusaient juste à chercher les potins, alors qu'Emma voulait me voir enfin éprouver un sentiment, me comporter comme une fille de mon âge. C'était une attention toute maternelle, mais je ne pouvais lui parler de Jimmy. D'abord parce qu'il faisait partie de ma vie Moldue, mais aussi parce que tout était trop neuf dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir réellement pour distinguer et comprendre mes émotions et je ne me sentais pas l'envie de le faire.

Il fallait donc que je trouve autre chose à leur mettre sous la dent.

Quitte à inventer.

« Il y a peut-être ce type... Mais rien de bien passionnant, je me suis juste surprise à le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance l'autre jour... »

C'était un mensonge de très mauvaise qualité, dont le symptôme immédiat fut le teint enflammé que prirent mes joues. Mais cela passa pour la gêne du premier amour -ridicule-, ce qui parut les satisfaire.

Néanmoins, le regard perçant d'Emma me signifia qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

« C'est vrai qu'il va falloir se bouge ma petite ! s'exclama Fabian. Tu es officiellement la dernière célibataire d'entre nous !

- Mais non ! Et Ludo ?

Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Raté ! J'ai rencontré une fille au match des Flaquemare contre les Cats. On a pris quelques bières ensemble, le courant est très bien passé et... Voilà. Je suis à nouveau en couple !

- Oh.

Décidément, depuis ce matin, tout semblait conspirer contre moi. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever. Je me sentais comme une gamine mal dégrossie, ignorante et naïve. C'était particulièrement désagréable. Pourtant, je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie. J'avais dix-sept ans, des hormones et une connaissance raisonnable des choses de la vie. A la limite, la seule chose qui me différenciait peut-être de l'adolescent basique, c'était le fait que je ne plaçais pas ma vie affective au centre de mes préoccupations. Parce que je n'en avais jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin. J'étais une fille, certes, mais cela ne faisait pas de moi une groupie systématiquement aimantée au premier venu. L'idée d'avoir l'esprit occupé par une seule personne, l'objet de toutes mes pensées et toutes mes attentions, ne m'attirait pas exactement. Je percevais cela comme une amputation de ma liberté. Quand j'avais tenté d'expliquer cela à Emma, elle avait ri, et m'avait fait remarqué que j'avais en fait l'esprit très libertin, que j'aurais pu être une croqueuse d'hommes ! Mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risques, et de ne pas m'attacher.

Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment, entre Jim qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de tomber amoureux de moi et mes amis qui voulaient me caser à tout prix, les temps changeaient.

« Ce garçon te laisse bien rêveuse, Lighthouse, fit Fabian dans un sourire.

- Quoi, quel garçon ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Angie venait de surgir dans le compartiment.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

Emma m'adressa un regard plein de reproche. La question avait été volontairement désagréable, mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur, et le fait qu'Angie se jette dans les bras de Black avant de venir nous voir – bon, de venir _me_ voir - n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Elle ne se démonta pas:

- Ben alors Jillian c'est quoi cette tête ? On sort de vacances je te signale !

- Justement, les vacances sont finies. Je ne vais pas me réjouir quand même, si ?

- Quelle rabat-joie ! T'es pas contente de me voir ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Je me déridai. Elle eut un air victorieux et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- De bonnes vacances on dirait, dit Emma.

- Délicieuses ! répondit Angie. Il a fait un temps de rêve à Bath et mes parents ont adoré Sirius. Oh, d'ailleurs ! Elle se tourna vers moi et prit un air maléfique. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais promis avant les vacances Jillian ?

Avant les vacances... Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Si ça peut te rafraîchir la mémoire: Sirius et toi n'êtes pas en très bons termes, je me trompe ?

Oh non. _Le plan_. Qu'est-ce qu'Angela avait bien pu inventer pour me forcer à adresser la parole à Black ? Mon air catastrophé la renseigna bien vite:

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs.

- De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Ludo avec curiosité.

Le sourire d'Angie s'élargit.

- Eh bien, vous savez tous que le niveau de Jillian en Métamorphose est assez désespérant ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air entendu, tandis que je croisai les bras en attendant la suite, vexée. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Or, poursuivit Angie, qui compte parmi les chouchous de McGo ? Sirius !

J'espérais sincèrement que ce que je commençais à comprendre allait s'avérer faux. Mais non:

- J'ai donc demandé à Siri de remettre Jill à niveau pour qu'elle obtienne son ASPIC haut la main. Il lui fera une heure de cours par semaine ! Ca te va Jillie ?

Je la fixai, sans réaction, trop abasourdie pour répondre.

Non seulement j'allais devoir _communiquer_ avec Black, mais je me retrouvais aussi en position de faiblesse, à subir son arrogance pour m'enseigner la matière que je détestais le plus ?

Fabian éclata de rire.

- Ca a l'air de te faire drôlement plaisir Jillian !

- Ecoute Jill, je t'avais prévenue non ? Et puis ne prends pas cet air accablé, je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre à merveille !

- Je n'aime pas cette note de sadisme dans ta voix Angie... répliquai-je d'un ton rogue. »

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata d'un rire sardonique. Je me mis à la détester. Franchement, comment pouvait-elle m'infliger cela ? Je comprenais que la situation actuelle ne lui plût pas: elle aurait préféré voir son copain et sa meilleure amie comme les deux doigts de la main, pour former un trio dont elle serait le centre. Mais c'était une utopie.

Oui, j'étais dure. Mais j'étais surtout en colère. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me forçait à changer. C'était tout de même à moi de choisir non ? La fin de l'école approchant, j'avais bien le droit de jouir de ces ultimes instants d'insouciance...

Lasse, je décidai de reléguer mes idées noires dans un coin de mon cerveau pour profiter de mon dernier voyage vers Poudlard.

oOoOo

Dès le lendemain furent affichées dans les quatre Salles Communes le programme des ASPICS, qui se dérouleraient entre les derniers jours de juin et le début du mois de juillet.

Les affiches, placardées sur notre tableau des Annonces d'ordinaire plus brouillon, réveillèrent les plus endormis d'entre nous au saut du lit. Imprimées à l'encre rouge vif, elles nous ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Les ASPICS constituaient véritablement la clef de notre avenir, du moins si nous comptions entreprendre des études supérieures. J'avais consciences de mes atouts, mais plus encore de mes failles. Failles qu'il me fallait combler pour réaliser mes rêves. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier Ludo et Angela, dont le futur était presque assuré grâce à leur talent de joueurs de Quidditch.

Evidemment, quand nous découvrîmes avec effroi ce qui nous attendait, Angie ne manqua pas de me glisser perfidement:

« Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te trouver des cours particuliers de Métamorphose, vu le temps qu'il nous reste...

- Très drôle, répondis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle se planta en face de moi, un expression déterminée sur le visage, et prit mes joues dans sa main, me tordant la bouche dans une imitation à mi-chemin entre le poisson rouge et le lapin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais t'es lourde Lighthouse. Faudrait réfléchir à changer ça.

- F'est toi qu'f'es lourde.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris...

Elle laissa tomber sa main.

- Ben oui, tu t'acharnes tellement à nous rapprocher, Sirius et moi, qu'on dirait presque que tu veux nous caser ensemble.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te demande seulement de faire un minuscule -elle rapprocha son pouce de son majeur de façon à ce qu'ils se touchent presque- petit effort. Allez, viens te remplir le ventre, ça t'aidera peut-être à retrouver la raison. »

oOo

Quand je sortis de Botanique, en fin de journée, le soleil baissait doucement sur l'horizon. J'étais restée à la fin du cours pour aider à nettoyer les dégâts causés par l'explosion de Bubobulbs, sans me rendre compte de l'heure. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un m'interpeller. Me retournant, je découvris Lily Evans qui titubait, une gigantesque pile de dossiers sur les bras. Sentant l'édifice perdre son équilibre instable, j'accourus pour éviter la catastrophe.

« Oh, merci beaucoup ! J'étais en train de me demander comment je pourrais tenir jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall.

- Heureusement que j'étais là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

- Ce sont les dossiers pour l'Académie des Sciences. Le Professeur Chourave a fini de les remplir et c'est à McGonagall de les envoyer. »

Je hochai la tête. Il devait y avoir le mien à l'intérieur. La petite Pomona m'aimait bien, elle me soutenait dans mon projet. En revanche, c'était à McGonagall d'apposer l'appréciation finale ; inutile de préciser que je doutais un peu de son enthousiasme à mon endroit.

Le silence s'installa. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Lily. Elève brillante, forte personnalité. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'aller au delà de ces traits extérieurs.

« J'ai vu ton dossier dans la pile, dit-elle alors que nous gravissions les marches du perron. Tu comptes entrer à l'Académie ?

- Oui. J'aimerais faire de la Médicomagie.

- Moi j'ai présenté la section de Guérison Magique.

Je souris.

- Simple différence de niveau.

- Tu es née Moldue, c'est bien ça ?

J'opinai du chef, intriguée.

- Comme moi ! Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que certains se l'imaginent. Ca prouve que Tu-Sais-Qui a tort ! Excuse-moi, j'ai eu une discussion agitée avec Tesserus, le prof de DFCM. Ca me révolte qu'en enseignant une matière pareille, on puisse encore avoir ce genre de préjugés. »

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement. J'étais d'accord avec elle, quoique les Poufsouffles fussent assez épargnés par la discrimination anti-Moldus. C'était un combat qui se jouait surtout entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. La discussion se poursuivit, et Lily s'agitait et s'échauffait de plus en plus, menaçant de faire tomber les dossiers du haut de la pile. Elle m'amusait. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et tenait à ses arguments. Plus que Guérisseuse, je l'aurais bien vue en politique. Je commençais à me sentir à l'aise, moi qui d'ordinaire n'était pas douée pour la conversation. Lily Evans était une fille vraiment chaleureuse, elle possédait un magnétisme qui me la rendait sympathique.

En haut des escaliers, alors que nous abordions des sujets plus prosaïques, je posai la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis une dizaine de minutes:

« Au fait, comment sais-tu que mes parents sont Moldus ?

- C'est Angela qui me l'a dit, elle parle souvent de toi. Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup. Par rapport aux autres greluches que Sirius a pu ramener, elle est différente. Elle est rigolote, on l'a tout de suite adoptée. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cela. A force de fréquenter Sirius, Angie avait dû faire connaissance avec des Gryffondors, se lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux. Je m'en voulus soudain de ma jalousie, de l'exclusivité que je donnais à ma relation avec Angie. Je faisais preuve d'une étroitesse d'esprit ridicule. La preuve: cela faisait sept ans que je côtoyais Lily Evans sans jamais chercher à la connaître, et aujourd'hui, deux mois avant de quitter Poudlard, je discutais avec elle à bâtons rompus.

« Quand on parle du loup...

Nous arrivions au bureau de McGonagall, devant lequel, adossé au mur avec sa nonchalance habituelle, se tenait Sirius Black. Il ne parut pas excessivement ravi de nous voir et répondit avec impatience quand Lily lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Un rendez-vous pour mon orientation.

Un ange passa, mais Black l'extermina d'une phrase mesquine:

- Alors Lighthouse, prête à suivre des cours particuliers ?

- Tu n'imagines pas combien cela me réjouit, rétorquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Puisque tu sembles si enthousiaste, je propose que l'on commence dès samedi, rendez-vous à neuf heure à la bibliothèque, sans négociations. Attention, Lighthouse, ça ne moufte pas avec moi.

Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall.

- Eh bien, il y a foule. Black, soyez donc un peu galant et débarrassez ces jeunes filles de leur chargement. Vous déposerez les dossiers sur mon bureau. Evans, si ça ne vous dérange pas de patienter, j'aimerais vous voir après M. Black. Quant à vous, Lighthouse... Rentrez dans votre Salle Commune, je suis sûre que du travail vous y attend. »

Une fois que Sirius eût réussi à entasser tous les dossiers sur ses bras et à pénétrer dans le bureau de McGonagall, celle-ci referma la porte d'un coup sec.

« Sirius te donne des cours ?, me demanda aussitôt Lily avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- ... C'est une longue histoire...

- J'ai tout mon temps, sourit-elle.

J'hésitai -je la connaissais à peine !- mais finit par me lancer:

- Bon, pour faire court, j'ai un peu de mal à accepter l'idée que Sirius et Angela sortent ensemble.

C'était la première fois que je reconnaissais mes torts. Mais je ne ressentis pas cela comme une réelle confidence, car Lily Evans était à la fois assez proche pour comprendre et trop étrangère pour juger.

- ...Et comme tu vois, l'entente entre lui et moi n'est pas exactement cordiale. Bref, c'est une situation compliquée, qui personnellement ne me pose pas de problème, mais Angie ne voit pas les choses de la même manière.

- Je comprends. Tu sais, je crois que Sirius n'est pas plus heureux que toi de la relation de son propre meilleur ami. Avant, nous nous entendions vraiment très bien, mais depuis que James et moi sommes ensemble, il est beaucoup plus distant, presque... hostile.

- Ah oui ?

Ce n'était pas très charitable, mais je m'amusais de voir la source de tous mes ennuis partager les mêmes déboires.

- Au fond, je pense que c'est une réaction normale. Angie et toi, James et Sirius. Vous êtes liés comme par le sang. La séparation est difficile. Enfin, je pense que cela finira par s'arranger. J'ai trop partagé avec Sirius pour qu'il me déteste éternellement, conclut-elle avec un sourire. »

Je hochai la tête. Il devait être difficile pour Lily de s'intégrer dans une bande aussi solidement unie que celle des Maraudeurs. Mais au moins, Sirius ne la détestait pas comme moi je l'exécrais...

Réalisant avec horreur l'heure qu'il était, je lançai:

« Il faut que j'y aille, MacGonagall serait capable de me changer en cloporte si elle me trouve ici. A bientôt ! »

oOoOo

Si cette conversation avec Lily Evans m'avait permis de relativiser un peu quant à mes problèmes personnels, je ne pus échapper bien longtemps au _Plan_ qu'Angela avait mijoté.

La semaine, saturée d'heures de cours et de révisions, passa en un coup de vent, si bien que je me retrouvai, samedi matin, à me diriger avec des pieds de plomb vers la bibliothèque. J'avais tout espéré, que Sirius se casse une jambe, que la bibliothèque ait été dévorée par un incendie... Mais quelqu'un là-haut ne devait pas me vouloir beaucoup de bien, puisque je me tenais là, le ventre noué, devant la porte imposante de la bibliothèque.

Je pris ma respiration et entrai. A part Mme Pince dont je sentis le regard me suivre avec méfiance, personne. L'imbécile ne manquait pas de culot, arriver en retard pour ma première leçon ! Enfin, cela avait le mérite de me placer en position de force. Je m'installai à une table et ouvris mon livre. Autant prendre les devants. Cette première semaine de cours m'avait vraiment épuisée. J'avais déjà bien entamé mon capital sommeil, et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Il fallait juste que je dorme... Dormir...

Black fit enfin son apparition. Mais, changement de programme, il était accompagné d'Angie, laquelle, vêtue d'une combinaison disco, me regardait d'un air mauvais. Lui aussi était bizarrement accoutré d'ailleurs, avec un blouson en cuir et une banane gominé à la Elvis. Le décor changea brutalement. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Les bancs étaient remplis, et au bout de l'allée centrale, au lieu de la table des Professeurs, se tenait un autel devant lequel étaient agenouillés un homme et une femme. Une voix sortie de nulle part, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle du Professeur Dumbledore, s'exclama alors d'un ton joyeux: « Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser ! ». Quand ceux-ci se levèrent, je reconnus avec stupeur Lily Evans et Sirius Black. Je pris soudain conscience que des sanglots résonnaient à mes oreilles: à côté de moi, prostrée sur le banc, Angie pleurait. Mais le visage qu'elle tourna vers moi n'était pas le sien. C'était Jim, qui, le regard fixe, murmurait comme un refrain: « Pourquoi Jill ? Pourquoi ? ».

Il y eut un coup de feu.

J'ouvris les yeux.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, mais tu bavais sur le livre. »

En face de moi, plus de décors farfelus, mais Sirius Black. Le vrai, avec les yeux rieurs et le sourire narquois. Il venait manifestement de tirer d'un coup sec le livre de Métamorphose sur lequel je m'étais endormie. Encore embrouillée par mon étrange rêve, je réussis enfin à reprendre mes esprits.

« Comme c'est attentionné de ta part, répondis-je, tentant de mettre de la morgue dans mes paroles. Mais ma voix éraillée par le sommeil sonnait faux.

Il m'ignora.

- Pardonne moi d'être arrivé en retard, je ne me suis pas réveillé. Enfin, poursuivit-il avec amusement, tu avais déjà commencé à travailler, c'est bien d'être aussi motivée ! »

Je gémis intérieurement. Il n'était pas là depuis trois minutes qu'il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Je reconnais que j'étais horriblement vexée: me faire surprendre dans une position aussi gênante, affalée sur la table, le nez dans mon livre, la bouche ouverte, un délicat filet de bave au coin des lèvres ! Et moi qui voulais me faire respecter, c'était un succès !

« Bon je propose qu'on commence. Il avait ouvert un bouquin et en examinait la table des matières. Tu veux réviser quoi ?

- Chais pas, fis-je d'une voix morne.

Il releva la tête et me fixa.

- Tu comptes vraiment tirer une tête de dix pieds de long jusqu'au bout ? Ca risque d'être compliqué tu sais.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici.

- En attendant, on est tous les deux coincés là je te signale. Et comme Angie me tuera si les choses n'avancent pas, j'aimerais que tu y mettes un peu de bonne volonté Lighthouse.

Je sentis avec satisfaction l'agacement qui perçait dans sa voix.

- ...Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Je m'insurgeai:

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! Ou du moins, certainement pas de toi Black. On ne sera _jamais_ amis, c'est peine perdue d'essayer.

- Tu as des arguments ?

- Réponds-moi franchement Black. Tu m'aimes bien ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu es renfermée, désagréable et apparemment très orgueilleuse.

- Voilà ! Je brandis le poing en signe de victoire. Il va bien falloir qu'Angie s'avoue vaincue. Je l'adore, mais elle vit dans un rêve.

Il avait un petit sourire un coin des lèvres. Je détestais cela.

- Tu devrais prendre cela comme un défi, et non comme un fardeau.

- Pardon ? Tu pourrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je te trouve une qualité.

- Tu es ridicule. Je pense que je devrais ajouter bornée à la liste de tes défauts. Comment peux-tu être l'amie d'Angela ? Ca me dépasse. C'est une fille si gaie... Elle rayonne toujours d'une joie de vivre incroyable, alors que toi tu... Au contraire, tu dégages des ondes négatives, maussades. J'ai l'impression que rien ne te fait jamais plaisir.

Je restai dans voix.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici, réussis-je enfin à lâcher. Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise. Je te charge de faire un compte-rendu détaillé de cette « leçon » à Angela, lançai-je en m'éloignant. »

J'étais folle de rage. Comment osait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il, à donner son avis sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait en rien ? Il s'invitait dans mon amitié avec Angie, et se permettait de la juger, sans gêne aucune. Et d'un air si sincère, presque ingénu. Ce naturel relançait les vilains rouages de mon cerveau. Il remettait tout en question. « Comment peux-tu être l'amie d'Angela ? ». Si j'étais aussi bouleversée, c'est que par cette simple question jetée d'un ton anodin, Sirius avait rompu l'équilibre instable de ma confiance. J'avais peu d'amis, mais ils étaient mon bien le plus précieux. Ils me maintenaient en équilibre. Je n'aurais jamais été la même sans Angie. Quand j'étais arrivée à Poudlard en traînant des pieds, terrifiée à l'idée de quitter mon petit monde de Londres, c'était elle qui m'avait sortie de mes baskets de Moldue renfrognée. Elle m'avait désinhibée, et j'appréciais la personne que je devenais avec elle. Mais lui avait sali cela.

J'entrai dans le dortoir en un coup de vent. Angie n'était pas là. Elvira, l'une des filles avec qui nous partagions notre chambre, me demanda avec inquiétude:

« Ca va Jill ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui. Enfin non. J'ai... Mal à la tête. Je vais m'allonger.

- Oh. Très bien, je vais te laisser alors. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »

Elle sortit après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard de commisération. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'Angie entra.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est déjà fini ?

- C'est même fini pour toujours, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

- C'était si terrible ? J'avais pourtant demandé à Sirius d'être gentil, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je ricanai.

- Vraiment ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Enfin Jillie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Disons simplement que je refuse de voir ce type.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle paraissait réellement préoccupée, mais j'étais trop en colère pour m'en soucier.

- Il s'est passé que j'ai enfin pu constater ce que je savais depuis longtemps: ton Sirius adoré est un odieux petit roquet imbu de lui-même.

Elle se redressa, livide.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme cela Jillian. Tu ne le connais même pas.

Je me levai à mon tour.

- C'est toi qui ne le connais pas. Tu es complètement aveuglée...

- N'accuse pas les autres quand c'est toi qui est coupable Jillian. Tu n'as jamais fait aucun effort pour chercher à le connaître.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait !

- Je m'en fous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis persuadée que tu as fait preuve, comme à ton habitude, d'une patience remarquable...

Je reculai de quelques pas, blessée.

- Tu es en train de m'accuser ?

- Oui. Parce que je sais comment tu es capable de te comporter. C'est toi qui est trop imbue de toi-même, ou trop lâche, pour consentir à vers le moindre pas vers l'inconnu. Tu es incapable de te faire des amis Jillian.

Il y eut un silence. Je déglutis. Rejoignant le seuil de la chambre, je murmurai:

- Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort alors. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. »

Je ne sais si c'est elle ou un courant d'air qui en fut à l'origine. Mais quand la porte claqua dans un bruit sec, j'étais déjà loin.


	7. Send Him Away

**Hello ! Un peu de retard mais une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai un ordiii ! A moooi ! (mes doigts gambadent tous seuls sur le clavier :D). Pourquoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Eh bien, jusque là, j'écrivais mes chapitres sur un cahier, et j'essayais de récupérer l'ordi de ma môman ou bien virer mon frère du PC. Voilà voilà, maintenant je vais pouvoir taper direct ! (mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je publierai plus vite, étant une procrastinatrice avérée ^^'mais j'ferai de mon mieux, promis ! ). Un chapitre prochainement, avant le 15 août normalement :)**

**J'vous embrasse **

**PS: Y a Usain qui vient de gagner le 100m ! Encore ! JO powa !**

* * *

><p>« As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?<p>

En face de moi, Emma m'observait d'un air froid. Les cours venaient de se terminer, et avant de se remettre au travail, nous étions venues nous installer au bord du lac pour faire une pause. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais Emma ne semblait pas voir les choses de la même manière.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, répondis-je d'une voix brève.

- Ne commence pas Jillian. Ça fait trois jours qu'Angie et toi ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole.

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas coupable.

- Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi Angie est si malheureuse, et toi, tu passes à travers tout ça comme si c'était du vent.

Je haussai les sourcils mais parvins à me contenir.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi… expansive qu'Angie, fis-je avec un dédain volontaire.

- Jill je t'en prie, ne commence pas à te braquer.

Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que tout cela est lié à Sirius, rien ne va plus depuis qu'il sort avec Angie.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il parte !

Je n'avais pu me retenir, c'était un cri du cœur. Emma fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. C'est pourtant toi qui as permis leur première rencontre…

J'eus un reniflement agacé.

- Au départ, je voulais réaliser le rêve d'Angela. Tu sais comme elle est romantique, ajoutai-je avec timidité. Une soirée avec le Prince Charmant, tu vois…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Et puis, poursuivis-je avec hésitation. Je pensai aussi… Qu'elle se rendrait compte… Qu'elle méritait mieux que lui.

- Ce qui a clairement foiré, conclut-elle.

Je souris piteusement. Mais Emmeline Vance n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir :

- Il n'empêche que depuis tout ce temps, tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence. Admettre que Sirius convient parfaitement à Angie et faire un effort pour qu'elle ne soit plus déchirée entre vous deux.

Son ton s'adoucit :

- Si seulement tu acceptais d'apprendre à le connaître. Il est vraiment charmant tu sais…

Je laissai échapper un sifflement méprisant.

- Il vous a tous mis dans sa poche. Permets-moi de te dire qu'il est loin d'être charmant avec moi. Quant à Angie… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Je baissai la tête, prise d'un abattement soudain. La plaie était toujours douloureuse. Les paroles d'Angie m'avaient violemment mordue, déposant dans mes veines un venin corrompu de questions et de doutes.

Emma observa un court silence mais ne se démonta pas :

- Angie ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait Jill. Si elle a eu des paroles blessantes, c'était sous le coup de la colère…

- C'est trop facile !, m'indignai-je. Mettre ça sur le compte de la colère… Qui te dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait ?

- Rien. Mais je suis persuadée que c'est vrai. Vous êtes trop proches. Franchement, Jill, briser votre amitié pour une bête histoire de garçon… Qui plus est avec Sirius !

Elle avait touché juste. Soudain désarçonnée, je laissai mon regard dériver sur le lac. Emme reprit, sans me laisser le temps de réagir. :

- Je ne te demande pas la lune. Commence juste par retrouver Sirius à la bibliothèque samedi –comme je grimaçais elle s'emporta – Eh Lighthouse ! Il serait temps de te mettre au travail ! Aussi bien en Métamorphose qu'en matière d'amabilité ! … Et je suis sûre que si elle te voit faire des efforts, Angie oubliera sa colère. Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? »

Je hochai la tête. Elle se leva, ramassa sa cape et la secoua avec vigueur. Des brins d'herbe et des feuilles s'éparpillèrent au vent.

« Merci Emma. »

Je l'avais marmonné, un peu piquée dans ma fierté, mais elle me sourit et s'éloigna en direction du château.

Songeuse, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe. Plantant mes yeux dans l'azur du ciel, je regardai mes pensées vagabonder comme les nuages poussés par le vent. Ma dispute avec Angie m'avait fait du mal, et ne serait pas facile à effacer. Toutefois, en dialoguer avec Emma m'avait permis de relativiser. J'en voulais beaucoup à Angie, mais son amitié était trop précieuse à mes yeux pour être gâchée sous le coup d'une jalousie infantile. Le ciel bleu m'apaisait.

J'étais consciente que dès mon retour au dortoir le mutisme d'Angie ramènerait mes idées noires, mais je me sentais confiante et pleine de bonnes intentions. Eblouie par un rayon de soleil insolent, je fermai les yeux. Une tache jaune et bleue continua de danser sous mes paupières.

« Eh bien, Jillian, tu n'es pas en train de réviser ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. A qui appartenait cette voix malicieuse ? Me rasseyant, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Lily Evans penchée au-dessus de moi avec une moue amusée. Malgré son sourire et son ton enjoué, je lui trouvai mauvaise mine. Découvrant ses yeux rougis, je lui proposai de s'asseoir.

- Ça va ?, m'enquerrai-je avec vigilance.

Elle répondit d'un air évasif :

- Oui, ça va… Puis, changeant de sujet : Tu as raison de venir ici. Le parc est sublime à cette époque de l'année, et le lac donne presque envie de se baigner…

- Presque, répétai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards furtifs. D'un geste discret, elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, elle fondit soudainement en larmes. Son corps était secoué de lourds sanglots, à travers lesquels elle parvenait à peine à balbutier :

- Je suis désolée… C'est la pression… Les examens… Tout ça… Je suis tellement… Tellement fatiguée… Et puis… James…

Je lui tapotai le dos avec gaucherie, complètement désemparée. Cette fille que je connaissais à peine venait me pleurer dans les bras. Que pouvais-je faire ?

- Chut… Ça va aller… »

Je me maudis intérieurement d'être restée à paresser sur les rives du lac plutôt que de retourner travailler au château avec Emma. J'avais l'air fin !

Peu à peu, Lily se calma, à mon grand soulagement. Elle s'excusa d'une voix rauque :

« Pardonne-moi de t'infliger cela… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Ça arrive…

Je sentis qu'il fallait que j'ajoute quelque chose.

- Tu veux en parler ?, demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

J'imaginais déjà Fabian et Ludo se poiler. Moi, Jillian Lighthouse, à la capacité émotionnelle pathologiquement atrophiée, je jouais les confidentes avec Lily Evans !

Au moins, mon embarras avait eu le mérite de faire revenir un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est ridicule, une dispute idiote. Il m'avait promis de me réserver la soirée. Tu sais, comme il fait bon, on serait venu ici, et puis… Le soleil qui se couche, les reflets dans l'eau… Enfin voilà…, murmura-t-elle, soudain rougissante.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Bref. Mais évidemment, avec le match contre Serpentard samedi… Sitôt les cours finis, il a filé se changer pour l'entraînement. J'ai réussi à l'intercepter à la sortie de la Salle Commune, et je me suis tout de suite énervée. Il a pris la mouche et on a commencé à s'engueuler. Finalement il est parti en disant…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Qu'il avait d'autres priorités, et que, de toute façon, pour ce qu'on faisait quand on était ensemble…

Je la fixai avec inquiétude, redoutant le moment où les larmes reprendraient le dessus. Mais elle résista, renifla un bon coup et se reprit. Désespérément muette, je lui tendis un mouchoir.

- Merci. … Je sais bien qu'il a été volontairement cruel, mais… Tu sais, quand il m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour la Saint-Valentin, c'était la troisième fois en trois ans, et j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû refuser, comme d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis tombée sous le charme. Il y a là quelque chose de tellement fort que ça me terrifie parfois… Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est déçu. Qu'il me trouve trop sérieuse, trop… froide… Peut-être qu'il veut que l'on aille plus loin mais… je ne me sens pas du tout prête…, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. »

La vague revint à l'attaque; Lily était au bord des larmes.

Assise à côté d'elle, je me sentais affreusement mal de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité du couple Evans/Potter. Lily souffrait, cela sautait aux yeux. Mais j'étais tout de même la plus mal placée pour lui venir en aide. Il était évident que dans son état normal, elle ne m'aurait jamais fait de pareils aveux. A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir sur le rebord de l'épaule une fée dotée de l'intelligence d'Emma et de la sensibilité d'Angie qui m'aurait soufflé toutes les bonnes réponses.

Mais j'étais seule et seule je devrais me débrouiller. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançai avec timidité :

« Ecoute Lily… Je suis très, très loin d'être versée en la matière, mais… j'ai l'impression que… euh… votre couple manque de… dialogue … ?

Jillian Lighthouse, experte en conseil conjugal. Consternée par ce qui sortait de ma bouche, je poursuivis, bon an mal an.

-… Si ça se trouve, James voudrait juste que vous partagiez plus… Que tu t'intéresses à ses passions… au Quidditch…

Lily elle-même sourit de ma naïveté. Les mots d'Angie me revinrent en tête : « Franchement Jill, tu ferais une psychomage désastreuse ». Oui bon, il fallait bien faire avec les moyens du bord ! Je continuai :

- Désolée, c'est la première fois que je suis dans cette situation… C'est assez intimidant… Mais… A vous voir ensemble, il y a une chose que je peux dire Lily. James est dingue de toi, et je suis sûre que si tu lui parlais – plutôt qu'à moi… – il comprendrait très bien… »

Elle garda le silence, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. J'étais plutôt fière de moi à vrai dire. Malgré mes paroles creuses, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour me mettre dans la peau d'une fille – une fille avec un cœur je veux dire – et j'avais réussi à tenir un discours à peu près sensé sans trop sortir de conneries. Enfin, c'était de Lily dont il s'agissait ici, et elle ne pleurait plus, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Après un moment, elle se leva et m'aida à me mettre debout. Puis, se tournant vers moi, elle dit :

« Merci d'avoir été là Jillian. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé cela, mais tu as été super. Merci. »

Embarrassée, je bredouillai que ce n'était rien, pas de problème, vraiment, mais déjà elle partait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

oOoOo

Je ne sais pas si j'avais résolu les problèmes de Lily Evans, mais en attendant, je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce en ce qui concernait les miens. Angie ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole, quant à moi, inutile d'en parler… Malgré toutes les remarques, les reproches, et même les suppliques de nos amis, nous restions campées dans nos positions. Pourtant, la situation était loin de nous plaire. Angie me manquait, et combien de fois n'ai-je pas voulu, à l'heure du coucher, ne lui murmurer qu'un bonsoir ! Le pire, c'est que nous savions toutes les deux que l'autre ne demandait qu'à cesser les hostilités. Une chose, une seule, nous retenait : la fierté. L'orgueil cousait nos lèvres, fronçait nos sourcils, scellait nos poings. Emma en était affligée, Fabian et Ludo préféraient en rire.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine à parlementer avec mes amis, alors que je commençais à trouver le temps long et le dortoir bien silencieux, je me résolus la mort dans l'âme à rejoindre Black pour ma deuxième leçon.

Je me levai donc le samedi matin le plus discrètement possible, pour qu'Angie ne s'aperçoive pas de mon départ. Je pris mon temps et décidai de petit-déjeuner copieusement afin de prendre des forces. La Grande Salle était presque vide. Seuls présents, les joueurs de Gryffondor, pâles et nerveux devant leurs assiettes vides, qui s'apprêtaient à s'entraîner pour le match de l'après-midi. Les Serpentards, eux, n'étaient pas là. Il y avait juste Regulus Black et Severus Rogue, dont la capacité à tenir sur un balai me paraissait douteuse. Ils étaient toujours ensemble ces deux-là, à trafiquer on ne sait quoi. On disait qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir Mangemorts. Pas étonnant que les deux frères Black se haïssent. Entre le grand frère à l'égo surdimensionné et le petit Serpentard aux allégeances suspectes, je me demandais qui valait le mieux… Un battement d'ailes me fit tourner la tête. Une boule de plumes grisâtres se rapprochait à tire d'aile. C'était Virgile, le hibou que j'utilisais pour communiquer avec papa. Il avait un œil en moins et son plumage ne payait pas de mine mais mon père s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour lui. Quand il se posa – ou plutôt, s'écrasa lamentablement – devant moi, je lui tapotai la tête et lui donnai un peu de porridge avant de me saisir de la lettre. Si le corps principal n'avait rien d'inhabituel, (papa me racontait sa vie et me demandait des nouvelles), les choses se corsaient dans le PS :

« _Ton ami Jimmy m'a remis un message pour toi. Au départ il était venu me demander l'adresse de ton école, mais comme je n'étais pas sûr que les moyens « normaux » fonctionnent, j'ai inventé une excuse et lui ai proposé de me confier sa lettre._ »

Attachée au dos de la missive, je découvris effectivement une feuille pliée en quatre.

Je déglutis mon porridge dans une imitation parfaite de Virgile. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de me poursuivre celui-là ?! Franchement, il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs ! En dépit de mon irritation, mon cœur se mit à battre un peu trop rapidement. Posée sur le banc, la lettre de Jim me faisait de l'œil. C'était loin d'être le moment idéal pour la lire, l'heure fatidique de mon rendez-vous avec Black approchant. Et puis je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir des paroles empressées visant à émouvoir mon cœur de pierre. Et pourtant… La tentation était trop grande. Sirius attendrait. Je pris la lettre du bout des doigts comme si elle était ensorcelée. Tendre ironie. J'inspirai un grand coup et posai enfin les yeux sur l'écriture penchée et déglinguée de Jim.

_Salut Jill !_

_Comment ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que ça bossait dur, mais je devais avoir les oreilles bouchées._

_Trêve de plaisanterie, il faut que je te parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour… J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que tu as raison, j'ai été trop impulsif. Je dois nous laisser le temps d'y penser à tête reposée. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé conseil à Helen, la nièce de Beth qui est venue passer quelques jours ici. Une fille vachement sympa. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on aille trop vite, qu'on avait le temps, surtout alors qu'on s'est revus pour la première fois depuis des lustres. En plus, je pars faire un stage en Irlande pendant les vacances, donc je ne serai pas là quand tu rentreras… Bref, tout ça pour dire, ne te tracasse pas, on en discute la prochaine fois qu'on se parle !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Jim._

La lettre dans les mains, je restai plusieurs secondes dans cette posture, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixes. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Que le Jim qui encore quelques jours auparavant, à la fois furieux et consterné, tentait de m'embrasser, m'écrive ça. _Ça_, que l'on pouvait résumer en un « En fait, je m'en fous » pur et simple. Evidemment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être vexée. Me faire désirer pour la première fois n'avait pas été dénué d'intérêt. Voire de charme. Mais je me refusais à céder à la frustration et à la colère. Tout cela m'était complètement indifférent. Je serrai les dents et fourrai la lettre en boule dans ma poche. M'apercevant que l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Black était passée, j'attrapai mon sac et montai à la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. Il était déjà là, assis à une table dans l'allée des créatures magiques (de M à T). Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être désappointée. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'il sèche après ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente. Mais il était tenace, et je devrai l'affronter.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Je laissai lourdement tomber mon sac sur le sol et restai debout. J'avais décidé d'être exemplaire mais son petit sourire supérieur me poussa à la faute :

« J'ai aperçu Regulus avec Rogue dans la Grande Salle. Il se lève aux aurores ton frangin dis-moi. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été enrôlés par Tu-Sais-Qui tous les deux ? »

C'était petit mais sa réaction fut jubilatoire. A peine avais-je prononcé le nom de son frère que son sourire s'était évanoui, le sang disparaissant de son visage. Il se leva, les mains à plat sur la table, et articula d'une voix glaciale :

« Que les choses soient claires Jillian. Je suis ici pour Angela. Si tu n'as pas d'autres buts que de satisfaire ta petite personne, je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là. C'est à toi de voir. »

Je baissai les yeux, tirai ma chaise et m'assis en marmottant un « désolée » pitoyable.

J'avais une boule dans le ventre et c'était la peur qui en était la cause. L'homme froid et implacable qui se tenait devant moi n'avait rien à voir avec le Sirius Black que je connaissais. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens d'un coup, ma belle assurance s'était évaporée. Ce qui suivit fut d'autant plus terrifiant :

« Bien ! On s'y met alors ?

Le ton était chaleureux, presque jovial. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ainsi se transformer, en un dixième de seconde ? Je sortis docilement livres et parchemins et attendis la suite. Il fut sensible à mon émoi car il s'exclama d'une voix rieuse :

- Détends-toi Lighthouse ! Si tu es aimable, je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire crispé. Il poursuivit, ouvrant un gros ouvrage qui m'était inconnu.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? J'ai trouvé ça dans un coin poussiéreux, tout est dedans, de la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille à la création ex-nihilo.

- Ex-nihilo ?, répétai-je sans bien comprendre.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire.

- D'accord, on va y aller doucement alors.

- Eh ça va, je suis pas idiote non plus !

- Te vexe pas, je propose juste qu'on prenne les choses par le bon bout.

Il prit soudain une expression espiègle qui me laissa présager le pire.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi Jillian, fit-il d'un air charmeur.

- Pardon ?

Je le regardai avec effarement. Il avait perdu la tête ?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Présente-toi, on ne se connaît pas finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, où tu habites…

Je faillis me révolter, mais le souvenir encore frais de ce qu'il était capable de faire m'incita à répondre :

- Je sais pas moi…

Je pris une voix enfantine :

- Je m'appelle Jillian Lighthouse, j'ai dix-sept ans et je vis à Londres. J'habite toute seule avec mon papa depuis très très longtemps. Et j'aime beaucoup le chocolat au lait.

Il souriait toujours mais paraissait, sinon intéressé, du moins à l'écoute. Je continuai :

- Voilà, j'aime pas trop l'école, mais Poudlard est mon endroit préféré au monde. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Angela Coyle et elle est complètement folle mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Par contre, je déteste son petit ami, Sirius Black, qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde juste parce qu'il a une belle gueule.

Il se renfrogna un peu. J'allais conclure mais je me rappelai une dernière chose.

- Ah oui, et je fais aussi partie du club de jardinage de Poudlard.

Il sursauta. Ses lèvres pâlirent tant il les pressa fort. Mais il ne parvint pas à se contenir et éclata de rire. De mon côté, je réunissais mes forces pour rester stoïque. Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer, il demanda :

- Sérieusement Lighthouse ? Tu fais du jardinage ?!

Je plissai les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ta réaction, jeune homme. Le jardinage est une activité tout à fait honorable, et comme _moi_, je n'ai pas l'occasion de profiter de l'immense parc du manoir Black, je m'y adonne ici même.

- Tu t'es trompée de nom Lighthouse. Les Black n'ont pas de jardin d'ailleurs, tout au plus une courette glauque. Je vis chez les Potter.

Il m'avait répondu un peu fraîchement, si bien que je redoutai un instant une « rechute ». Ainsi, en dépit de ma curiosité, je n'osai pas l'interroger sur son lieu de villégiature. Je connaissais, comme la plupart des septièmes années, l'aversion de Black à l'égard de sa famille, mais je n'avais jamais cru les rumeurs selon lesquelles il avait été jeté dehors. Rumeurs qui apparaissaient aujourd'hui véridiques.

Il s'était assombri quelques secondes, mais reprit aussitôt son interrogatoire :

- Eh ben… Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé à planter des fleurs et tailler des buissons avec un air transi. Il y en a d'autres des … _passionnés_ comme toi ? Cite des noms !, ordonna-t-il avec une sorte d'avidité.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu devrais te calmer Black. C'est un loisir, pas une passion. Et puis ta définition est un peu réductrice. Tu n'imagines pas les moyens qu'il faut pour entretenir un parc comme celui de Poudlard. Je suis moins fidèle cette année à cause des révisions mais il y a plein d'autres jeunes. Et des ouvriers, évidemment, parce que vingt paires de bras de petits deuxièmes années, c'est assez faible.

Pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas, il avait retrouvé son sourire hilare.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es la seule septième année, là ?

- Oui… La moyenne d'âge tourne autour de douze-treize ans…

Il me fixa, un sourcil fléchi, dans cette expression incrédule que l'on m'offrait un peu trop fréquemment depuis quelques semaines.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Black ? Eh oui, j'ai des ressources insoupçonnées ! Et alors, c'est pas pour les découvrir que tu es ici ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste…

Il se marra.

Offensée, je coupai court à la conversation :

- Allez, je suis passée à la marmite, à toi maintenant !

Malgré mon irritation, il fallait avouer que je m'amusais assez. Black se révélait plus supportable que prévu.

- D'accord, mais j'aimerais te poser une dernière question d'abord. Qui était ce bel inconnu qui a essayé de te voler un baiser l'autre jour ?

En fait, non.

Avec étourderie, je serrai nerveusement la lettre de Jimmy dans ma poche. Le papier crissa et mon geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là, Lighthouse ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, rétorquai-je en sortant brusquement la main de ma poche.

Trop brusquement. La boule de papier roula à terre. Je me jetai sur le sol pour la ramasser, mais Sirius fut plus rapide – et plus malin. D'un simple « Accio », la lettre de Jim bondit entre ses mains. Ainsi me retrouvai-je dans une position pour le moins embarrassante : à quatre pattes sous la table, paralysée, j'offrais à Black mon plus bel air horrifié. Je plaçai mon dernier espoir dans un soupçon de générosité profondément enfoui dans le cœur de mon bourreau, dont je n'aurais pas eu vent. Tu parles. Après m'avoir jeté un regard moqueur, il déplia la lettre et se mit à lire.

Humiliée, j'utilisais les miettes de fierté qu'il me restait pour me rasseoir et attendre, le ventre noué.

Le sourire qui s'élargissait sur le visage de Black était teinté d'un dédain amusé. A la fin de sa lecture, il leva les yeux et me demanda :

« C'est bien le type de King's Cross ?

Je hochai la tête, rassemblant tous mes efforts pour afficher un air froid et indifférent.

« Eh ben, il n'est pas d'une grande subtilité ton copain… En même temps, faut dire…, fit-il avec un coup d'œil éloquent en ma direction.

- Alors, tu as été… troublée par ce message… sybillin ?, ajouta-t-il, l'air de dire « Je me fous de toi et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, ça me fait bien marrer. »

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Black, je te l'ai déjà dit, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Allez Lighthouse, rigole un peu ! T'es assommante en fait ! Estime-toi heureuse, tu as en face de toi un représentant de la gent masculine qui va pouvoir éclaircir les circonvolutions de ton soupirant.

Je levai un sourcil.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Prenons un exemple, dit-il en reprenant la lettre. … Voilà : « J'ai réfléchi et je crois que tu as raison. »… Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec admettra qu'une fille a raison Lighthouse ?! Surtout toi… Sans aller jusqu'aux extrémités de la psychologie féminine, ce brave petit use d'un stratagème bien connu : il te dit le contraire de ce qu'il pense pour te faire réagir. Tu comprends ?, demanda-t-il avec des airs de maîtresse d'école.

Si je me promis de garder ces paroles en mémoire, j'affichai une moue méprisante.

- Rends-moi cette lettre Black.

- Lighthouse, un peu de coopération enfin ! Regarde, là, cette « Helen ». « Une fille vachement sympa. ». C'est gros comme le nez de ce bon vieux Rogue ça ! Si ça se trouve, cette fille n'existe même pas. Elle a été placée ici dans l'unique but de te rendre jalouse.

- Pardon ?!

Je le regardai, interloquée.

- Oui, jalouse. … Attends, Lighthouse, tu ne vas pas me dire que la mention d'une Helen trop sympa par le type qui a essayé de te rouler une pelle à la fin des vacances – et qui avait déjà dû réussir, vu comme tu l'as évité – que _ça_, ça ne t'as rien fait ?!

- Ben… De la jalousie, non…

Il me dévisagea.

- Ah oui… C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais… As-tu seulement un cœur Jillian ?, demanda-t-il avec une gravité jouée.

Je m'énervai :

- Oh ça va ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et pour la dernière fois, rends-moi cette satanée lettre !

Il me lança un coup d'œil puis cacha la lettre derrière son dos avec espièglerie. Je roulai les yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux !

- Tu comptes vraiment jouer à ça ? Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas Black. Ces cours, enfin cette mascarade ridicule, c'est pour Angie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de te rendre un minimum aimable ?

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce qu'à moi de le faire ?, répliqua-t-il en agitant la lettre comme une pelote de laine pour amuser un chat.

- Oh je t'en prie ! J'ai été plutôt sage cette fois !

Il m'adressa un regard clairement dubitatif. Quel hypocrite ! Il avait tout fait pour m'exaspérer !

Je respirai profondément, pensai à Angie et décidai d'être mature.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile, déclarai-je d'une voix posée, ni toi ni moi n'avons demandé à être là. Mais le fait est que nous y sommes. Tu vas donc me rendre la lettre, nous allons arrêter cette dispute puérile et faire enfin ce pourquoi nous sommes venus : une leçon de Métamorphose.

Il fit la moue, et répondit mollement :

- Je ne te savais pas si chiante Lighthouse. On dirait une Lily en puissance.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour être sérieux Black, rétorquai-je froidement.

- Si je te rends la lettre, tu veux bien me laisser une chance de me présenter ? On s'est bien amusé tout à l'heure…

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil sceptique.

- Je doute qu'on soit capable de rester civilisés… Parce que reconnais-le Black. Je ne t'aime pas, ça t'irrite et donc tu me le rends bien, et il faudra sûrement attendre que les poules aient des dents pour que cela change.

Il m'avait écoutée d'un air attentif mais arborait à présent un large sourire.

- Je t'ai entendue Lighthouse, et j'essaierai à présent d'être irréprochable. Néanmoins… Il me fit un clin d'œil. … Je te trouve un peu pessimiste. Personnellement, je suis sûr que cette situation n'est pas immuable… On parie ?

Il tendit la main. Je l'examinai, intriguée mais sûre de mon fait.

- On parie. »

Je lui serrai la main fièrement. La lettre était posée sur la table, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son sourire frondeur.

oOoOo

Quand cet après-midi-là, alors que les élèves envahissaient les gradins, Angie au lieu de s'installer à nos côtés, rejoignit Sirius à la tribune principale d'où il commentait, je ne peux décrire la noirceur des sentiments qui m'animèrent. Pourtant, en dépit de l'agacement qui me gagnait dès que Black se trouvait à proximité et en particulier lorsque j'étais son unique interlocutrice, j'avais apprécié ma matinée. Contre toute attente, je m'étais amusée. Et puis ce pari qu'il avait lancé me motivait. J'allais lui montrer, à ce Gryffondor prétentieux qui me volait ma meilleure amie, j'allais lui prouver que j'avais raison.

Malgré tout, l'attitude d'Angie au match soulevait en moi de violents élans de jalousie… Pas celle dont m'avait parlé Sirius le matin même, dont je ne saisissais pas encore la teneur. Mais celle qui m'emplissait le cœur depuis quelques mois, celle dont je découvrais peu à peu les méfaits sur mon amitié avec Angela.

Ainsi, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pus m'empêcher à cet instant d'haïr Black comme jamais auparavant. En dépit de l'inquiétude d'Emma, je conservais un visage fermé durant tout le match. D'autant plus que Potter et ses camarades ne laissèrent aucune chance à l'équipe de Serpentard, et que les commentaires guillerets de Black ne firent qu'accentuer ma colère.

Après le match, Angie ne rentra pas à la Salle Commune. Elle avait dû rester fêter la victoire avec les Gryffondors. Je tentai de faire bonne figure mais je me sentais en miettes. Jamais une dispute n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Est-ce que celle-ci sonnerait la fin de notre amitié ? Malgré tout mon mépris pour Black, je préférais qu'il reste dans les parages plutôt que de supporter le départ d'Angie.

Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le matelas d'Angela désespérément vide à mesure que les heures passaient, je réalisai une chose. Peu importait Black, peu importait ma rancune et son comportement à elle, Angie était mon amie et j'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau rire dans la chambre obscurcie.

Alors pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ?

Epuisée, je finis par fermer les yeux, l'image de l'oreiller immaculé et des draps tendus imprimée sur les paupières.


	8. Beware !

**Et Touille-Tara respecte les délais ! **

**Je sais que je commence tout le temps cette rubrique par une remarque au sujet de mon retard, mais là, ça me tire presque une larmichette de fierté... :,-) Le prochain devrait être posté avant la rentrée !**

**Avant de vous laisser avec Jillian, je voulais remercier tous mes fidèles followers et reviewers, et en particulier les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre... Merci à Bilou (la première !), Annie, Ero-Pikachu et Lucile !**

**Touille-Tara**

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil glissa sur mes paupières et je clignai des yeux. J'avais mal dormi, perturbée par l'absence d'Angela et les sentiments contrastés qui m'agitaient à son égard. Elle était certainement toujours endormie, au vu de l'heure tardive à laquelle elle avait dû rentrer. Je tournai mon cou raidi vers son lit avec une grimace. Me frottai les yeux. Le lit d'Angie était absolument identique à l'état dans lequel je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Les draps parfaitement tirés, l'oreiller rebondi. Pas la moindre trace de son occupante. Tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait, je tentai de conserver mon calme. Nous étions dimanche matin, les autres lits étaient vides, j'avais dû dormir assez tard pour que les elfes de Poudlard passent faire un brin de ménage avant mon réveil. Angie ne devait pas être bien loin. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai en deux temps trois mouvements, puis me précipitai dans la Salle Commune tout en enfilant un pull, manquant au passage de m'étaler dans l'escalier.<p>

Avisant Ludo et Fabian vautrés dans un canapé, je me dirigeai vers eux à grands pas.

« Ouh, Lighthouse a passé une mauvaise nuit !, s'exclama Fabian.

Je choisis de l'ignorer, et demandai avec impatience :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Angie ?

- Bonjour Jillian. Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? répondit Ludo d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, les garçons, s'il vous plaît, c'est important ! Où est Angie ?

- Oui, moi aussi je suis consterné par la victoire de Gryffondor hier… Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne la coupe ?, continua Fabian, entrant dans son jeu.

Je soupirai et levai les mains en signe de paix.

- Ok, ok, je m'excuse, j'ai été grossière. Mais j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de savoir…

- « Je m'excuse » est impropre, il faut dire « excusez-moi », fit Ludo avec un sourire perfide. Néanmoins, nous serons magnanimes, et nous te pardonnons.

Je lui adressai un sourire faussement reconnaissant doublé d'un regard haineux, et attendis la suite.

- Quant à ta question… Non, nous n'avons pas vu Angela aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il est onze heure du matin, et que nous sommes debout depuis deux heures.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et mon pouls prit un rythme anormalement élevé.

- Attendez… Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas l'avoir aperçue ? Nulle part ? Même pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Ils secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Sûrs et certains. »

Je tournai aussitôt les talons, en proie à une angoisse proche de la panique. Selon toute apparence, Angie avait passé la soirée chez les Gryffondors, à fêter leur victoire. Et s'ils l'avaient fait boire ? Angie tenait l'alcool jusqu'à une certaine mesure, mais supportait mal le whisky Pur-Feu…Elle était capable de s'effondrer au bout de quelques gorgées. Et si elle était, à cet instant, plongée dans un coma éthylique à l'Infirmerie ! Qui veillait sur elle ? Ou alors, elle avait pu tomber dans les escaliers en cherchant à rentrer à la Salle Commune. L'ivresse de la soirée, ajoutée au caractère fantasque des escaliers de Poudlard… Cela avait pu mal tourner… Affolée, je me mis à courir en direction de la sortie, afin de rejoindre l'Infirmerie où j'étais persuadée de retrouver Angie entre la vie et la mort. Mais alors que j'atteignais la large porte de chêne qui donne accès aux terres de Poufsouffle, mes jambes s'empêtrèrent et je me retrouvais les fesses par terre, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Quand j'essayai de me relever, en vain, je réalisai que j'avais été victime d'un sortilège de Jambencoton. Cherchant des yeux les auteurs du méfait, je découvris Fabian et Ludo qui s'approchaient tranquillement, l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?! C'est quoi votre problème ?, croassai-je, furieuse.

- Eh bien, notre problème, chère Jillian…, commença Ludo en me soulevant sans peine, avant de balancer sur son épaule.

- … Notre problème, c'est ton attitude Lighthouse, poursuivit Fabian. »

Je me débattais, usant de mes bras pour redescendre de l'épaule de Ludo, mais il était plus fort que moi et me maintenait fermement. Ignorant les regards perplexes des autres élèves, ils m'emmenèrent dans un coin un peu plus calme de la Salle Commune, et me firent asseoir sur une table. Ludo se campa à côté de moi, la baguette à la main, la mine patibulaire. Fabian tira la chaise en face, fit craquer ses cervicales, et s'assit confortablement, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, les pieds à plat sur le sol. Je me serais crue dans le commissariat miteux d'une série policière.

« Bien, commençons. Lighthouse, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu t'agites comme une folle furieuse depuis que tu es sortie de ton lit, au point de nous faire peur ? Franchement, regarde-toi ! Tu es cramoisie, coiffée comme un balai de chiottes, et tu trembles comme si tu venais de voir le Yéti !

- Sans compter que tu nous as à peine salués, ajouta Ludo, jouant avec sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une matraque.

Je retrouvais doucement un rythme cardiaque à peu près stable, sentant les deux garçons me dévisager avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Je me mordis la lèvre, prenant soudain conscience de l'excès de ma réaction.

- Je suis désolée, je dois être fatiguée…

Ludo posa sa baguette et s'assit à mes côtés :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lighthouse ?, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- C'est bon, je suis pas atteinte non plus ! fis-je d'un ton bourru. C'est Angie. Elle n'était pas là quand je suis allée me coucher hier soir, et ce matin… Son lit n'était pas défait…

Fabian fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Elle a dû passer la soirée à Gryffondor…

Je lui lançai un regard éperdu.

- Justement ! Et si… Si elle avait perdu conscience ! Si elle s'était blessée !

- Oh, là, calme-toi Jill ! Il est fort probable qui rien de tout cela ne lui soit arrivé, si tu veux mon avis…

Ils affichaient désormais un sourire amusé.

- Ecoute Jill, la vérité va sans doute être difficile à avaler…, fit Ludo en posant une main sur ma cuisse, sans perdre pour autant son regard pétillant.

Je lui décochai un regard meurtrier et le repoussai.

- D'accord, d'accord, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te ménage… L'hypothèse la plus plausible concernant la « disparition » d'Angela, Jillian, c'est qu'elle a sans doute passé la nuit avec Sirius…

Je les fixai, tâchant de conserver une expression neutre, et digérai la nouvelle.

- Effectivement…, lâchai-je enfin d'une petite voix. Ça semble… cohérent.

- Effectivement., répéta Ludo avec un sourire qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir de s'élargir. Ça va aller ?

- Evidemment que ça va aller !, répliquai-je avec brusquerie.

Je me levai, mais Fabian sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste m'ordonna de m'asseoir. Il avait repris un air sérieux.

- Jillian, tu te rends compte dans quel état tu t'es mise pour une…broutille ? Tu as complètement perdu la raison ma vieille !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Toute cette histoire est en train de prendre des proportions ridicules. Tu dois avaler l'arête Jill ! Quant à Angie, il faut qu'elle comprenne que les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on voudrait qu'elles soient.

Je baissai la tête, confondue.

- Désolée, j'ai pété les plombs. Je suis à bout, et… quand Angie m'a ignorée au match, hier… Ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase…

Fabian secoua la tête avec consternation.

- Décidément, je comprendrai jamais… Il faut vous calmer les filles !

Je le regardai d'un œil las.

- …C'est bon Lighthouse, l'interrogatoire est terminé. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci infiniment…, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ludo m'aida à me redresser sur mes jambes encore un peu flageolantes, et me lança alors que je m'éloignais :

- Et ne refais plus jamais un coup pareil Jillian ! On est dimanche, merde ! »

oOo

En sortant de la Salle Commune, je me laissai glisser contre le mur de pierre glacé qui bordait le couloir. Le moyen le plus simple pour résumer mon état serait de dire que je me sentais idiote. Idiote d'avoir cru qu'Angie viendrait s'excuser après le match, idiote d'avoir paniqué sans raison aucune, idiote de m'être humiliée face à Ludo et Fabian. Sérieusement, je m'étais conduite comme une échappée d'asile ! Il y avait la fatigue des heures de cours et l'épuisement des révisions, l'angoisse omniprésente des examens, mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer ma réaction. Je n'avais jamais été aussi cruellement consciente d'avoir volontairement exacerbé un conflit dont les enjeux n'en valaient pas la peine. Il fallait dire que l'entêtement d'Angie y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais j'étais en passe de devenir folle, à cause d'une simple dispute ! La plus longue que nous ayons jamais connue, soit. Mais à quelques semaines de la fin de notre scolarité, cela avait-il encore un sens ? Je me redressais, pleine de pensées positives. Il fallait que j'aille parler à Angie.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, mon cœur se serra un peu quand je la découvris attablée avec Black et ses amis. Je lui parlerais plus tard…

Ne jamais remettre à demain… Oui, et alors ?

Je m'assis à la table presque vide des Poufsouffles, et me retrouvai seule en face de la blancheur vide de mon assiette. Courage Lighthouse, il s'agit seulement d'aller parler à ta meilleure amie. Je jetai un coup d'œil timide au groupe des Gryffondors, mais baissai aussitôt la tête en m'apercevant qu'ils regardaient en ma direction. Allez, avale un truc Jillian, ça te donnera peut-être de la volonté…

A peine avais-je croqué dans ma tartine qu'une bouche vint se plaquer contre ma joue dans un smack sonore. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, Angie m'entraînait hors de la Grande Salle d'une poigne de fer.

Je protestai :

« Hé, mon petit-dèj !

- Tu mangeras plus tard ma grande, pour le moment, on a des choses à se dire toutes les deux. »

Elle s'élança dans les escaliers, me laissant le soin de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta au premier étage, choisit un couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide, dont elle me désigna l'intérieur du menton. J'entrai et me laissai tomber sur une chaise, essoufflée par cette course impromptue. Elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sortilège afin que l'on nous laisse tranquilles, puis se tourna vers moi, tout sourire. Je fis la moue.

« Angie, tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne me laisses même pas commencer mon petit-déjeuner, tu me traînes ici sans une explication, tu fermes la porte à clé… Tu veux me tuer en toute discrétion ?, demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. Permets-moi de te dire que ça me semble un peu compromis…

Elle éclata de rire et s'assit à cheval sur une chaise. Je ne pus dissimuler un sourire, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue me rire au nez de la sorte… Elle secoua ses cheveux et fronça le nez, signe chez elle d'une difficile réflexion.

- Tu comptes me laisser poireauter encore longtemps ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Son regard était décidé, sincère.

- Je suis désolée Jill. J'ai été nulle. J'aurais dû… Etre plus à l'écoute. Je me suis conduit comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, et pas comme une amie.

J'étais bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. J'avais pensé qu'Angie avait décidé d'un traitement de choc pour faire avancer la situation, un cours où j'aurais dû apprendre et potasser les qualités de Sirius par exemple… (beuah, rien que l'idée me donnait des haut-le-cœur). Mais ces excuses… J'étais presque vexée qu'elle ait sauté le pas avant moi.

- C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre ?

Elle m'examinait avec amusement. Encore sous le choc, je me préparai mentalement à lui répondre. Après une telle sortie, j'étais décontenancée, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour me faire pardonner. Mais c'était à moi de me lancer…

- Angie… Je fixai le sol en me tordant les mains. …Je ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse en pleurant comme dans un mauvais film mais… Je m'ex-… Je te demande de m'excuser, repris-je en pensant à Ludo. »

Je ne voulus pas développer, je n'en ressentais pas la nécessité. Parce qu'Angie comprendrait, nul besoin de mots. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre nous. Il est vrai que nous avions cela de commun d'agir parfois comme de vraies têtes de mules, et reconnaître nos erreurs n'était pas exactement notre activité préférée.

« Tu sais, hier soir, Sirius m'a dit que votre cours s'était bien passé. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais fait des efforts, j'ai eu honte Jill. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher ce matin…

- Black t'a dit ça ?

- Eh oui, quoi que tu en penses, Sirius n'est pas mauvais. Il peut être chiant, je te l'accorde, mais il a un cœur. Il a dit qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur toi, et que, je le cite, « tu paraissais avoir un potentiel de sympathie qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoilé. »

Je roulai des yeux. Néanmoins, si Black avait été pour quelque chose dans cette réconciliation, s'il avait défendu ma cause, je devrais l'en remercier… Non, si je me respectais encore un minimum, je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver de la gratitude pour Black !

Je repensais au pari que nous avions fait à la leçon précédente. Il comptait me mettre dans sa poche, le fourbe ! Mais il ne m'aurait pas si facilement. Je pouvais afficher une façadeavenante pour préserver Angie, mais il n'était pas question que j'éprouve la moindre amitié pour Black. En revanche, je pouvais contre-attaquer…

« J'avoue qu'il a été moins insupportable que d'habitude… On a réussi à passer deux heures ensemble sans en venir aux mains, ce qui me parait être une grande réussite…

Mais Angie semblait ailleurs. Elle prit une inspiration, et déclara :

- Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi Jill. Si tu veux, on peut tout arrêter là…

- Tu veux dire, arrêter les cours ?

- Oui. Si ça ne sert qu'à te braquer, c'est parfaitement inutile.

Décidément, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était certainement la première fois que je voyais Angie mettre son orgueil de côté pour m'accorder ce que je désirais.

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette libéralité inattendue qui suscita la suite. Je ne peux me l'expliquer. Toujours est-il qu'après un temps de réflexion, je répondis d'un ton assuré :

- Non, t'inquiète, je vais survivre. Et je dois reconnaître que Black, malgré son caractère, reste un bon professeur. J'ai vraiment besoin de cet ASPIC, même si c'est à ce prix… »

Pourquoi, alors qu'Angie me proposait de mettre fin à tous mes ennuis, pourquoi avais-je eu cette réponse ?! Car l'excuse que j'avais sortie était évidemment fictive. Sur le moment, ce fut une impulsion. Mais en y réfléchissant, je crois que j'avais décidé de gagner ce stupide pari, et de prouver à Black que la première impression était toujours la bonne.

Angie parut surprise, et même un peu suspicieuse :

« Je croyais que tu détestais Sirius, Jill… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? Tu n'essaies pas de te le mettre à dos hein ?

Je lui renvoyai un sourire étincelant.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour nous. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que ce type a de si extraordinaire pour que vous l'ayez tous déifié. »

Angie leva les yeux au ciel, mais sembla à peu près satisfaite de ma boutade.

Sur le chemin de la Salle Commune, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je lui pose la question qui me taraudait depuis le réveil.

« Angie ? Tu es allée faire la fête avec Gryffondor hier ?

Elle me regarda, vaguement embarrassée.

- Oui…

Je me rongeai l'ongle du petit doigt, consciente de ce que la suite aurait de contrariant.

- Et… Tu es revenue dormir à Poufsouffle après ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis m'adressa un sourire sceptique.

- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse Jill… Je suis restée avec Sirius. Elle s'anima. Tu sais, il m'a fait passer une soirée incroyable. Il m'a montré plein de recoins que je ne connaissais pas, tu n'imagines pas combien le château peut être angoissant la nuit… Il m'a emmenée dîner dans les Cuisines, regarder les étoiles dans la Tour d'Astronomie… C'est magique. Et puis…

Je l'interrompis d'un ton abrupt:

- Je ne préfère pas savoir les détails. Désolée…, ajoutai-je derechef, souhaitant à tout prix éviter de la blesser. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans un mot. Je me sentais un peu honteuse, mais je n'étais pas prête à aller si loin. La réconciliation était encore fraîche, et je discernais entre nous une gêne qui n'était pas là auparavant. Nous avions pour habitude de tout nous dire, un pacte qui s'était rompu depuis quelques mois et je commençai seulement à appréhender la distance qui nous séparait à présent, à comprendre que rien ne serait plus pareil. Mais peut-être était-ce un phénomène inhérent à notre âge, nos relations changeaient de manière inévitable. Nous avions passé sept ans liées comme des sœurs. Aujourd'hui la séparation approchait, elle serait douloureuse mais nous ne pouvions conjurer le sort.

Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas que nous devions nous laisser abattre. Il fallait profiter de ces derniers instants, et j'étais prête à tout pour retrouver la proximité de naguère.

oOoOo

« Lighthouse ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Bon, maintenant qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, on n'a qu'à se mettre en binôme pour ce cours !

Mon poing se serra, ma bouche se tendit en un sourire raide. Mardi après-midi, cours de botanique, meilleur moment de la journée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne tout gâcher ? Enjoué, Sirius Black se tenait adossé à la verrière de l'une des serres de Botanique.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Black, mais… Je suis avec Angie d'habitude, nous sommes plus efficaces ensemble.

- J'en doute. Angie est une bille en botanique.

- Justement ! Je l'aide.

Je hochai la tête avec ardeur pour prouver ma bonne foi.

- Mouais, je suis sûr que James sera ravi de lui démontrer son talent. Arrête donc de rechigner Lighthouse, on dirait une bonne femme qui trouve l'eau trop froide. »

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai en train d'analyser des fèves sopophoriques aux côtés de Black. Enfin presque.

« Lighthouse ! Vous possédez de grandes aptitudes, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous aurez votre ASPIC haut la main qu'il faut se relâcher. Je vous ai connue plus assidue.

Le professeur Chourave, plantée en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches, me dévisageait avec incompréhension.

- Excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en remettant mes gants.

- C'est vrai Lighthouse ! Tu me laisses faire tout le travail ! Allez, au boulot ma grande ! »

Je tentai du mieux que je pus d'étouffer en moi la voix en moi qui ne demandait qu'à pousser un hurlement de frustration, et la pulsion, plus forte encore, qui commandait à mes mains de serrer entre leurs doigts le cou fin et gracieux de Sirius Black.

Depuis le début du cours, il insistait pour tout contrôler, et ne me confiait que les tâches les plus simples. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il faisait cela dans l'unique but de m'agacer, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excédée.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était que cette attitude anéantissait toutes ses chances de gagner le pari qu'il avait lancé. Alors pourquoi ? Peut-être que j'étais la seule à avoir pris cette poignée de main au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà oublié. C'était bien la seule explication qui me venait à l'esprit en le regardant, dubitative, s'y prendre comme un manche pour planter les fèves dans le sable directement importé du désert d'Atacama par le professeur Chourave.

Avec un sifflement exaspéré, je le poussai sans ménagement et essayai tant bien que mal d'améliorer le sort de ces pauvres fèves. Quand je me relevai, après les avoir enterrées avec amour dans le sable et les avoir arrosées (une goutte chacune, sinon elles risquaient de pourrir), je découvris Black qui m'observai, l'air goguenard.

« Quoi ?

- Rien. Je te trouve mignonne, à prendre plus soin de bêtes germes qui vont durer un mois si tu as de la chance, que des humains en général.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?, demandai-je avec agressivité.

- Allez, Lighthouse, reconnais que tu n'es pas une grande championne de tact…

Je le regardai sans comprendre, puis abdiquai :

- Pense ce que tu veux. Fais ce que tu veux. Je te demande juste une faveur : ne m'adresse plus la parole avant samedi, que j'ai le temps d'emmagasiner des réserves de patience avant notre… rendez-vous.

- Fais pas semblant Lighthouse, Angie m'a dit que tu l'avais littéralement suppliée de continuer ces petites leçons quand elle t'a proposé d'annuler.

Ignorant la provocation, je répliquai :

- Angie m'a fait boire pour m'arracher un truc pareil Black. Ne t'imagine surtout pas que passer deux heures dans cette bibliothèque sinistre me transcende, surtout avec toi.

Il porta une main à son cœur, et prit un air profondément blessé, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tragique :

- Oh, mais j'ai cru… Jillian ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Je poussai un long soupir, atterrée. Encore une heure à tenir avant la libération.

En sortant des serres, Angie me prit le bras en rigolant :

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierais, mais si tu définis cela par « lutter pour ne pas commettre un crime sanglant », je te rejoins …

- Quel crétin !, rit-elle avec tendresse. James a joué les cabots en se vantant d'avoir trouvé un pou carnivore sur une des fèves, et quand Chourave est arrivée, elle lui a sorti que c'était une simple tâche sur le Grossisseur… Il était tout penaud, c'était assez drôle à voir…

Imaginant parfaitement la situation, je roulai des yeux avec un sourire en coin.

L'expression d'Angie se modifia soudainement, passant de la gaieté à la préoccupation.

- Jill ?

Le ton à la fois inquiet et suppliant me fit deviner qu'elle avait une requête, ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

- …Tu sais, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dimanche… Et donc…

Je compris derechef là où elle voulait en venir, et poursuivis pour elle :

- Tu comptes y aller avec Sirius ?

Elle me lança un regard soucieux. Cela me chagrinait un peu, bien sûr (quoique je m'y attendisse), mais je préférai masquer mon ressentiment pour ne pas envenimer nos relations déjà délicates. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner :

- Très bien, soupirai-je en prenant un air exagérément abattu. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour célébrer la dernière sortie de toute notre scolarité alors… Un _vrai_ ami…

Je levai les yeux vers elle avec malice. Elle me retourna un regard réprobateur.

- Très drôle… Fous-toi de moi. Je t'invite pendant les vacances pour me faire pardonner !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Coyle, rétorquai-je avec un peu plus de brutalité que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- C'est ça ! Et maintenant dis-moi dans les yeux que tu refuserais un mois en Andalousie, avec un match amical Angleterre/Espagne à la clé…

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Je déglutis. Notre équipe nationale contre les Espagnols, vice-champions de la dernière Coupe du monde de Quidditch… Et puis, je n'avais jamais mis le pied en Espagne ! Sans compter que je n'aurais jamais raté des vacances avec Angie…

- Vendu, marmonnai-je, résignée.

Elle prit un air victorieux.

- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir l'annoncer à mes parents. Il y a un mois qu'ils me l'ont proposé mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion…

Sa voix s'était affaiblie en un murmure. Nous échangeâmes un regard gêné.

Cela faisait dix jours que je m'étais réconciliée avec Angie. Dix jours encombrés d'un certain malaise, mais néanmoins joviaux. Bien que le dialogue ait encore du mal à faire sa place, l'ambiance était nettement plus chaleureuse, et nos amis d'autant plus reconnaissants. Quand nous retrouvions seules toutes les deux, nous parlions de choses et d'autres, futiles pour la plupart, sans bien comprendre pourquoi les confidences d'autrefois étaient incapables de dépasser nos lèvres. Je savais, ou nous savions, que notre dispute n'était pas la cause de cet embarras. Elle en était le détonateur, tout au plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui couvait depuis des mois, et cela venait de nous exploser entre les mains. Désemparées, nous nous efforcions de tout faire « comme avant », espérant que cela finisse par fonctionner. C'est pourquoi, après un moment de confusion, nous repartîmes de plus belle, échafaudant mille plans et scénarios pour les vacances à venir.

oOoOo

Qu'en était-il de celui qui avait été à l'origine de cette dispute ? Eh bien, à vrai dire, l'attitude de Sirius Black me laissait un peu perplexe. Il était avec moi plus avenant qu'à l'accoutumée, transformation que j'avais prise comme directe conséquence du « pari » que nous avions fait. Cependant, il faut préciser que ces efforts n'étaient pas exactement payants. Mine de rien, sous ses airs aimables, voire empressés, il conservait les aspérités tranchantes qui faisaient son caractère, cette ironie permanente, cette impression de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux. Et je me retrouvais dans une position pour le moins désagréable, qui consistait à percevoir chacun de ses propos comme un sarcasme bien dissimulé.

Ainsi, le samedi suivant, je me retrouvai pour la troisième fois devant la porte de la bibliothèque, à considérer la lourde poignée avec répugnance. La leçon précédente avait, par bonheur, été annulée, car Monsieur avait passé la matinée en colle avec ses petits amis pour avoir changé le vert auguste de la tenture de Serpentard, dans la Grande Salle, en un rose criard moins solennel, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu au professeur Slughorn.

J'étais donc là, réticente devant la porte, quand une main vint s'aplatir dans mon dos avec force, manquant de me faire recracher mon petit-déjeuner.

« Lighthouse ! Quel timing, nous sommes tous les deux en retard !

Je lui jetai un regard assassin, qu'il ignora superbement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Je te laisse passer devant. »

Je retins de répliquer vertement, désireuse de garder de l'énergie pour la suite des événements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis à une petite table dans un coin peu fréquenté de la bibliothèque, nous abordions l'un des thèmes phare de septième année, la métamorphose humaine. Cela ne faisait évidemment pas partie des épreuves pratiques, mais le cours théorique était très dense, et outre mon inattention en cours, je n'avais jamais dépassé le deuxième paragraphe traitant du sujet dans le manuel.

Je ne savais donc _rien_.

Quand il s'en aperçut, Black me fixa d'un air songeur. Puis il posa les mains à plat sur la table, et, après une raillerie de rigueur, commença d'un ton grave qui me confondit :

« Lighthouse, vous êtes un cancre. …Mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais donc remédier à cela. La métamorphose humaine est quelque chose de particulièrement ardu – à comprendre comme à appliquer – et de ce fait, de très risqué.

Il plissa les yeux, pensif.

- …Tu vois McGonagall ? Imagine que pour se transformer en chat, elle doit repenser chaque membre, chaque détail de son corps, tout son métabolisme ! Mais dans le même temps, elle reste humaine. Elle continue à penser, à parler… D'ailleurs ce genre de choses est permis par la magie, puisque techniquement, l'homme et le chat n'ont pas le même cerveau, ça se saurait… Mais parfois… La magie n'est pas suffisante. Si la transformation n'est pas maîtrisée, le sorcier imprudent peut se retrouver non seulement coincé dans un corps d'animal, mais aussi perdre conscience, perdre la raison !

Je frissonnai. Black était étonnamment convaincant, et sans prendre aucune note, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir retenir chacun de ses mots.

-… C'est pour cette raison que la transformation en Animagus est si dangereuse. Il faut prendre du temps, s'entraîner à se penser animal, avoir en tête chaque élément du processus et l'image nette de ce en quoi on désire se changer.

- Il y a souvent des … ratés ?

Je venais de poser une question. En Métamorphose. Cherchez l'erreur.

- Il y a une législation super précise en ce qui concerne les Animagus. La préparation, qui peut aller de quelques mois à plusieurs années, est surveillée régulièrement pour limiter les risques au maximum. Mais évidemment, il y a des accidents. Si tu veux, il y a des illustrations assez gores dans le bouquin. Des gens avec une patte de grenouille à la place de la jambe, un canard à tête d'homme… Et puis, tu peux te transformer _complètement_ en animal.

- Comme un loup-garou ?

-… On peut dire ça. Ouais, la métamorphose humaine ne se borne pas aux Animagus. C'est assez large, mais peu répandu. Enfin, les loups garous ne choisissent pas leur destin, on est aux limites de la Métamorphose en tant que science… C'est affreux quand t'y penses : un être humain forcé de devenir une bête sauvage, sans contrôle de lui-même, par un simple mouvement des éléments.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Sirius était animé d'une passion que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Il était sérieux, sans trace de la dérision qui le caractérisait d'habitude.

- Pardonne-moi, c'est un peu déprimant comme sujet. Mais tu as compris dans l'ensemble ? Evidemment, pour l'ASPIC, il faut que t'ailles chercher des infos dans le livre, mais si tu en sais déjà un minimum, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

- Merci.

- Tiens, note les définitions que tu es censée savoir par cœur. Tu regarderas dans le Petit Dictionnaire de la Métamorphose, elles y sont toutes. Donc, les Animagus, bien sûr, les loups garous, puisqu'on en parle, les Métamorphomages… Et il faut que tu te renseignes sur le Polynectar, et la transformation en objet….

Levant les yeux du parchemin où j'inscrivais consciencieusement mes devoirs, je lui adressai un regard interrogatif.

- Oui oui, ça existe ! Tu trouveras tout dans _Transformez-vous !_, je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur, mais Mme Pince saura. C'est Evans qui lisait ça l'autre jour, j'ai jeté un œil, c'est bien fait pour un bouquin de vulgarisation…

Un peu troublée par son austérité inhabituelle, je le provoquai :

- Donc c'est à moi de faire tout le travail… Je n'avais pas besoin de toi en fait, j'aurais pu demander à Pince et aller chercher les livres toute seule…

Il leva un sourcil, et d'un regard il me défia d'en dire davantage. Je soufflai avec bougonnerie, tout en écrivant « _Transformez-vous !, voir avec Pince _» sur mon parchemin.

- Bon, on passe à la pratique maintenant ?, demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil, soudain plus enjoué.

- Tu parles, je pense que je suis bonne pour finir avec un bec, une coquille et des écailles sur les pieds… Sans compter que je serais incapable de me débarrasser de mes cheveux… Toi Black, tu te transformerais en quoi ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent et il répondit presqu'aussitôt :

- Un chien. Un grand chien noir, puissant.

- C'est ça, fais-toi mousser. Je vois le genre, un énorme chien qui fait chier le monde en aboyant très fort et en bavant partout…

Il rit.

- C'est ça, tu vois le genre.

-… Bon sérieusement, pour l'examen pratique, où est-ce que t'as besoin d'aide ?

La réponse fut immédiate :

- Partout ?

Il haussa un sourcil et poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Tu me gonfles Lighthouse ! Je vais pas te refaire le programme !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Quelle remarque constructive. Bon, un truc sympa… un objet en animal… Allez, Jillian, on va prendre un livre et s'amuser à le transformer en… crapaud !

L'image que je me dessinais mentalement, celle d'un crapaud verdâtre et visqueux, tordit ma bouche en une grimace dégoûtée.

- Fais pas ta mijaurée, Lighthouse. On ne peut pas faire ça ici, Pince va halluciner… Tiens, prends un livre, n'importe quoi… Voilà, _Atlas des vignobles elfiques, _ça devrait pas poser de problème. Range tes affaires, on va se trouver un cachot bien humide pour laisser notre crapaud dans son milieu naturel.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait, je restais immobile, le fixant avec incrédulité. S'en apercevant, il posa les livres qu'il cherchait à replacer dans les rayonnages et agita une main devant mes yeux.

- Allez Lighthouse, on se réveille !

- Attends, tu es sérieux ? Tu vas m'emmener faire de la métamorphose pratique dans les sous-sols du château ? Je vais devoir transformer un bouquin en _crapaud_ ?

- Quel est le problème ? Les souterrains te feraient-ils peur, Lighthouse ?

Le sac en bandoulière, prêt à partir, il me dévisageait avec une sorte d'impatience curieuse.

- Ca n'a rien avoir mais… Black, je pensais qu'Angie t'avait prévenu… Je ne connais rien en Théorie parce que je n'ai jamais été capable de m'y intéresser, mais en Pratique… Si je ne sais rien faire, c'est que je suis _nulle_. Infoutue de faire quoi que ce soit. Zéro, niet, nichts…

- Et alors ? Enfin Lighthouse, toi plus que quiconque devrais deviner que j'ai la vanité de penser pouvoir changer quelque chose à cette situation catastrophique…

Je répliquai d'un ton courroucé :

- Là n'est pas le problème… Je suis juste… méfiante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais autant d'efforts par pure bonté d'âme…

- Tu penses que j'agis dans le seul but de t'humilier ?

Je ne pus retenir un imperceptible hochement de tête.

- Ecoute Lighthouse, bien que ce soit très tentant, si je faisais une chose pareille, Angie me descendrait à coups de machette. Il faut donc croire que oui, il me prend parfois des accès de générosité… C'est pourquoi nous allons agir comme des gens civilisés, et tu vas me transformer cet atlas en crapaud pendant que j'essaierai de ne pas éclater de rire… »

Rhâ, ce qu'il m'énervait quand il prenait ce ton goguenard ! Je lui jetai un regard noir et fourrait mes affaires dans mon sac, avant de le suivre. Il m'emmena non loin de la salle de Potions, dans un cachot sombre dont la seule source de lumière était un chandelier posé sur une table en bois, qui s'alluma de quelques flammes tremblotantes quand nous entrâmes.

Néanmoins, l'humour à mon sens douteux de Sirius fut utile, je dois le reconnaître, pour passer outre cette atmosphère sordide. A chaque tentative vaine de ma part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer une pique, se moquant tour à tour de mon coup de baguette, de ma santé mentale (un de mes essais se solda par la transformation du livre en potiron), de ma capacité à discerner un crapaud d'un têtard…

Mais finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure à m'échiner sur ma baguette, ma prononciation et ce fichu livre que je commençais à détester, je finis par obtenir un crapaud digne de ce nom, exactement tel que je me l'imaginais quelques instants auparavant, dans la bibliothèque. Je poussai un cri de victoire et même Black s'autorisa un commentaire, certes teinté d'ironie, mais à peu près mélioratif :

« Eh bien Lighthouse, je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous parviendrions jusqu'ici. Je suis presque… fier de toi, oui, je crois que le mot est adapté à la situation. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, de retour vers la Salle Commune, j'étais plongée dans des abîmes de confusion. Contre toute attente, en dépit du plaisir évident qu'il prenait à me ridiculiser, j'avais trouvé Sirius Black buvable, voire presque sympathique. Ses moqueries, pour une fois, ne m'avaient pas tant exaspérée que mise au défi, et, à n'en pas douter, c'est en voulant lui prouver mes capacités que j'avais finalement réussi mon exercice de métamorphose.

L'ennui, c'est que, loin de me réjouir, ce constat m'horrifiait. D'abord, si la Métamorphose, objet par excellence de mon aversion, commençait à m'intéresser alors qu'elle était enseignée par Black, autre sujet de répulsion, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. En outre, j'admettais moi-même que ce cours m'avait plu, je reconnaissais m'être amusée, je trouvais mon professeur sympathique !

Cogitant comme un mathématicien devant son tableau d'équations, j'essayais de trouver une solution.

Selon toute apparence, Black tentait de m'enjôler afin de se débarrasser d'une encombrante ennemie. J'exagérais, comme toujours, mais caricaturer la situation m'aiderait à mieux me défendre.

Une chose était claire : jamais je ne considérerais Black comme un ami. Quoi qu'on en dise, j'avais raison sur ce garçon, mon avis était définitif et rien ne m'en ferait changer. Il faudrait donc louvoyer pour ne pas me laisser prendre à son jeu sournois.

_Vigilance constante_.

J'avais lu cela dans une brochure présentant les mesures de sécurité contre les Mangemorts, mais c'était un parfait résumé de mes positions. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par Sirius Black.


	9. A man is a two face

**Coucou ! J'espère que ceux qui sont déjà en cours/au boulot sont bien rentrés, et que ceux qui ont encore un peu de répit en profitent bien ! (moi c'était aujourd'hui ! nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie ! :D)**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, riche en rebondissements (eh, faut bien vendre la marchandise !), et surtout... riche en mots ! Entre 9400 et 9600 selon les sources (ffnet m'invente de nouvelles péripéties, apparemment...), je suis de plus en plus bavarde...! Je vais d'ailleurs sûrement devoir ralentir un peu le rythme de publication, une fois par mois (mais peut-être plus), selon mon emploi du temps.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, au moins juste pour m'imaginer sautillant de joie devant l'ordi xD (et je danse aussi parfois !).**

**Kiss,**

**Touille-Tara**

* * *

><p>« Par les chaussettes de Merlin… Jill, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! »<p>

Assis devant une assiette remplie de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable, Ludo, la bouche grande ouverte, contemplait alternativement le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir et mon visage interrogatif.

Nous étions en train de petit-déjeuner – enfin, pouvait-on encore parler de petit-déjeuner à midi et quart ? – quand Ludo avait reçu un courrier apparemment très officiel, d'après l'allure de la grande enveloppe crème qu'un hibou grand-duc avait déposé sur la table. A la vue du sceau écarlate, Ludo avait manqué de s'étouffer dans son café, et s'était empressé de décacheter la missive, sans me donner la moindre explication. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et à présent il me fixait, les bras ballants, l'air abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre Ludo ? Et ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

— C'est… c'est…

Je rapprochai l'oreille :

— Je suis toute ouïe.

Il me fusilla du regard avant de lâcher :

— C'est les Frelons… Les Frelons de Wimbourne !

J'attendis la suite sans un mot, n'osant pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait.

— Ils ont dit oui ! Ils m'acceptent Jill ! Par Merlin, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Aussitôt, la stupéfaction céda la place à une joie proche de l'euphorie, comme si prononcer ces mots avait donné une réalité concrète au message épistolaire. Un immense sourire s'étalait sur le visage poupin de Ludo, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un bonheur sans égal.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je l'avais tellement espéré, mais là… C'est incroyable.

Je souris. Sa joie était contagieuse. Ne sachant trop qu'ajouter face à tant d'allégresse, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule et déclarai :

— On y croyait tous dur comme fer Ludo. T'es le meilleur, et tu mérites d'aller là-bas. »

Pour explication, depuis qu'il savait monter sur un balai, Ludo rêvait de rentrer dans une des équipes de la ligue britannique de Quidditch. Il avait ainsi postulé en début d'année aux différentes écoles qu'offraient les clubs du pays, avec comme premier choix ses héros de toujours, les Frelons. La lettre qu'il venait de recevoir était donc pour lui synonyme d'un ticket vers le paradis, la réalisation de son plus cher souhait de gamin.

C'était une chance folle, mais aussi le fruit d'un travail acharné. Le Quidditch en faisait rêver beaucoup, mais seuls quelques élus atteignaient leur but. C'était d'ailleurs aussi l'avenir que convoitait Angela, bien que ses parents, qu'une telle carrière laissait dubitatifs, l'aient obligée à valider au moins une année d'étude avant de s'élancer tête baissée dans l'univers sans pitié du sport. Angie avait donc dû se résigner, et s'était orientée vers une formation dont elle savait que l'emploi du temps léger lui laisserait tout le loisir de cultiver sa passion. Car malgré tous les bâtons que ses parents pourraient lui mettre dans les roues, Angie comptait bien devenir Attrapeuse professionnelle.

Pour ma part, qu'une telle flamme puisse animer des adolescents me fascinait. Le fait d'avoir un rêve si précis, si ambitieux, me laissait à la fois admirative et perplexe : comment, à dix-huit ans à peine, à l'aube de sa vie, comment pouvait-on prétendre savoir ce que l'on deviendrait ? Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, certes, mais l'idée d'avoir une voie toute tracée devant soi me rebutait un peu. L'inconnu me semblait bien plus excitant.

Enfin, peut-être enjolivai-je la réalité… Comme beaucoup des élèves de mon âge, j'allais continuer mes études, aller à l'université (les premiers résultats n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver) sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'attendait à l'arrivée.

Cela me faisait sourire, en fait. A l'extérieur, sans l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard, sans le regard – plus ou moins – bienveillant de nos professeurs, qu'allions-nous devenir ? Ludo pouvait se réjouir : il avait certainement un bel avenir qui l'attendait derrière les murs.

Il débordait tant de bonheur qu'il fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, exploit particulièrement extraordinaire quand on le connaissait. Il regrettait un peu que Fabian n'ait pas été là pour apprendre la nouvelle en temps réel, mais le reste de la bande nous avait lâchement abandonnés pour aller batifoler gaiement à Pré-Au-Lard. J'étais donc la première au courant, une fois n'est pas coutume. Pour fêter cela, nous décidâmes de nous mettre aussitôt en route pour le village, avec comme première étape Honeydukes (pour l'occasion, Ludo avait prévu de dépenser au moins cinq gallions en friandises), puis la poste afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, avant de flâner un peu dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à qui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Bon, maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau, ce serait d'écraser Serdaigle samedi prochain non ?

Nous avancions dans les rues encombrées de Pré-Au-Lard depuis une bonne heure déjà, à la recherche d'Emma et Fabian. Nous avions aperçu Angie et Sirius derrière les Trois Balais, mais ils étaient trop occupés pour que nous osions les déranger…

— Je pense qu'on a la victoire assurée, Jarvis nous a suffisamment coachés, les joueurs sont tous en forme… Mais après la victoire des Gryffonfors, il va falloir faire mieux que gagner si on veut décrocher la Coupe, c'est sûr…

— Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'on gagne ! Juste pour rire au nez de Sirius…

Ludo me lança un regard un peu incrédule, avant de s'exclamer :

— Sincèrement Lighthouse, t'es toujours là-dessus ? Enfin, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ah, ce serait bon…

Il poussa un soupir extatique. Un court silence passa, nous laissant les yeux dans le vide, avant que je ne demande :

— Désolée de te faire redescendre sur terre, mais… Tu sais comment tu vas vivre l'année prochaine ?

— L'institut de formation du club met des chambres à disposition, mais je devrais réussir à convaincre mes parents de me laisser habiter tout seul… Il faudra bien que j'ai de la place pour vous recevoir !

— Dans ton trou perdu ?! Tu rigoles mon vieux, c'est toi qui vas venir à Londres, tu es en minorité !

Ludo fit la moue.

— Vous allez tous être ensemble, sans moi… fit-il d'un ton plaintif.

— Et ta copine ? Elle te suit ?

— Elle est même pas au courant… Elle est vendeuse chez Gaichiffon à Londres, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle laisse tomber son job pour moi… Et toi ? Si ton père déménage, tu vivras où ?

— Aucune idée !, m'exclamai-je en riant. J'aimerais bien partager un studio avec Angie…

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de déclarer avec perplexité :

— …Euh… Désolé Jill, mais aux dernières nouvelles, elle était assez fascinée par le projet d'Emma et Fab…

— C'est-à-dire ?

Il me lança un regard surpris.

— Faut suivre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ma vieille ! Ça fait au moins deux semaines que Fabian et Emma ont annoncé qu'ils s'installaient ensemble… Ils font les mêmes études, ils ont les mêmes projets… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se marient dans l'été, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je tombais des nues. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté d'une nouvelle pareille ? Ce n'était pas anodin, il y avait dû y avoir nombre de discussions à ce sujet. Etais-je vraiment à ce point obsédée par mon nombril et les problèmes qui y étaient attachés ?

Ludo me dévisageait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Je lui répondis par un grognement et déviai la conversation vers un sujet plus problématique.

— Ne me dis pas qu'Angie veut… Je grimaçai. Qu'elle veut s'installer avec Black ?!

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire railleur.

— Encore jalouse Lighthouse ?

— Non ! Je trouve juste que c'est un peu… prématuré…

Ludo semblait sur la retenue, comme s'il attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose.

— … Et oui, ça m'énerve qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé alors qu'on avait pensé habiter ensemble toutes les deux…

Je croisai les bras, sur la défensive. Il sourit.

— J'arrête de te charrier, elle l'a seulement suggéré en vérité. Mais songe tout de même que Sirius n'a pas de toit à lui, et que ce n'est pas sa famille qui va lui en procurer un… C'est très généreux de la part d'Angie au fond…, déclara-t-il avec un regard pétillant.

— C'est totalement intéressé tu veux dire !, m'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle y pense sérieusement. Pas avec lui…

Ma voix était devenue suppliante. Il se marra.

— C'est la vie Lighthouse ! Tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour tu rencontreras un odieux connard qu'on détestera tous, et pourtant tu t'enticheras de lui… Mais si tu es heureuse, qu'est-ce qu'on pourra y faire ? Enfin, il faudrait d'abord vérifier que tu es bien capable de tomber amoureuse…

— Hahaha. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'Angie est heureuse ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'artificiel, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte…

Il ricana.

— On t'a déjà dit de ne pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ? Mieux vaut arrêter de parler de ça Jill, j'ai peur qu'on ne parvienne jamais à te faire entendre raison… »

Je protestai, mais il continua à se moquer de moi jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Fabian et Emma sur une pelouse à côté de la gare.

oOo

En rentrant au château en fin d'après-midi, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Angie dans la Salle Commune, attelée à un difficile exercice de Sortilèges.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Sirius ? Il est pas même encore nuit !, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

— Eh Angie, quel est le problème ? Je m'étonne juste que tu sois ici en train de bosser alors qu'on avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard…

— J'ai décidé de rentrer travailler, voilà tout ! Il y avait cet exercice qui m'ennuyait, je n'ai pas réussi à le terminer hier…

Intriguée par sa rudesse, je tirai la chaise à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Angie ?, demandai-je avec douceur.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire un peu crispé.

— Tout va bien, je te promets. Je dois juste être fatiguée, Funestar nous a collé des entraînements presque tous les jours cette semaine… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Peu convaincue par son sourire de circonstance, mais comprenant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, je sortis moi aussi mes affaires et me mis à travailler. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans accroc Angela sut maintenir une bonne humeur de façade, bien que je sente quelque chose n'allait pas. J'espérais qu'elle m'en dirait plus pendant nos discussions nocturnes, mais dès que la lumière s'éteignit, elle me souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit – ou du moins fit tout comme.

Je fus donc réduite à cogiter toute seule pour trouver la raison de cette sécheresse inhabituelle. Il s'était passé quelque chose à Pré-Au-Lard, et Sirius devait être à l'origine de son courroux, cela paraissait évident. Mais qu'avait-il donc pu se produire entre le moment où Ludo et moi les avions découvert en train de se dévorer mutuellement le visage dans une ruelle sombre et celui où j'avais retrouvé une Angie maussade au château ?

oOo

J'eus la réponse à toutes mes interrogations le lendemain même, sans avoir besoin de mener l'enquête. Ce fut en effet la principale intéressée qui répondit à mes questions.

Quand, au petit-déjeuner, elle ignora royalement le salut de Black sous mon regard ébahi, je décidai d'exiger des explications. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'amorcer un interrogatoire, car sitôt assise hors de vue des Gryffondors, Angie perdit son air fier et se décomposa. Elle avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille, et murmura :

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir plus d'une soirée… Si tu savais combien j'ai dû me retenir de lui sauter dans les bras en lui demandant pardon…

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien. Une broutille. C'est ridicule, mais c'est sa réaction qui m'a mise hors de moi… Une gamine de quatrième année a rougi comme une pivoine en croisant son regard dans la rue – comme moi, avant – et il lui a fait un clin d'œil. Ça n'avait aucune importance en soi, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un truc de ce genre arrivait, alors je lui ai fait une remarque…

Elle s'était servi un œuf au bacon et triturait nerveusement le blanc avec sa fourchette.

— …Je l'ai dit à moitié en rigolant, mais il a répliqué qu'il ne trouvait aucun charme à la jalousie, surtout pour ce genre de bagatelle. Je me suis défendue en disant que ce n'était pas très agréable pour moi, tout en essayant de calmer le jeu… Mais comme il ne se décidait pas à s'excuser, je suis un peu montée sur mes grands chevaux…

Elle perça le jaune d'un coup sec. Le liquide orangé se répandit dans toute l'assiette.

— J'ai dit que je méritais le respect, qu'il ne serait sûrement pas ravi si on échangeait les rôles… Mais ça avait l'air de lui passer complètement au-dessus de la tête alors je suis partie… Je sais que c'est un séducteur invétéré, j'ai l'habitude maintenant… Il est comme ça, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Sourire à une jolie fille dans la rue, draguer la serveuse… Mais tout de même… Tu crois que je suis juste une vieille chieuse ?

Elle attendait ma réponse d'un air incertain. Je me sentais à la fois heureuse qu'elle me fasse de telles confidences, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, et d'un autre côté, complètement démunie face à la situation. Mon mépris pour Black devait m'empêcher de répondre objectivement, mais je décidai d'essayer de faire abstraction de cela pour mériter la confiance d'Angie.

— Je pense que tu as raison. Tu as le droit de lui demander d'être attentif à toi, à ne pas te blesser… Mais… Je pense qu'il faut faire attention à la manière de le dire… Connaissant son humilité légendaire, il va se braquer si tu lui fais un reproche, si tu le « grondes ». Je sais pas… Peut-être que l'humour…

— Le problème, c'est qu'à force de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, on n'osera plus rien se dire ! Il pourrait quand même admettre qu'il a tort, au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Alors là, j'étais bluffée. Non seulement Angie semblait très remontée, mais ces mots auraient pu sortir de ma bouche ! En d'autres circonstances, la situation m'aurait bien fait rire : je me retrouvais presque en train de défendre Black alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le dénigrer…

— Mais si ça ne va jamais plus loin qu'un commentaire ou un clin d'œil, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de se mettre en rogne ?

— Le vrai problème n'est pas là. J'aimerais qu'on puisse vraiment se parler, avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— C'est-à-dire ? Tu veux débattre avec lui de l'interprétation des runes celtiques ?

— Non ! Pas à ce point évidemment ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on se câline, on rigole bien, mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin… Parfois j'ai l'impression… D'être un jouet, une poupée. D'être là pour le brosser dans le sens du poil, mais de rester à l'écart dès que la conversation s'élève un peu…

— Ne dis pas ça ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis trois mois Angie ! »

Je la contemplai avec préoccupation. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que le bonheur d'Angie n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'il en avait l'air. Mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit en les regardant, que Sirius puisse se comporter comme elle le disait. Il y avait des médisances, comme partout, (surtout quand Sirius Black était impliqué) et j'avais souvent entendu l'expression « poupée blonde » dans la bouche des pimbêches jalouses de Poudlard. Mais Angie n'était pas la poupée de Black ! Cela me révoltait qu'on puisse la réduire à cela uniquement parce qu'elle était jolie. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'en persuade.

Black avait fortement intérêt à ne pas partager ces opinions.

A la réflexion, il y avait quelque chose de très paradoxal dans ma réaction. J'aurais pu, et même dû, profiter de cette mésentente pour agrandir la faille avec force d'accusations à l'encontre de Sirius. Si Angie le larguait, d'un coup, pouf !, tous mes ennuis seraient réglés. Je n'aurais plus ni à subir ses commentaires et sa suffisance, ni à me sentir coupable de jalousie. Tout reviendrait à la normale.

Et pourtant, l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée. J'étais trop surprise par le ressentiment d'Angela, par son désarroi, pour me soucier d'autre chose que de lui redonner confiance. Je n'avais aucune estime pour Sirius Black, mais j'étais prête à me porter garante de sa bonne foi. Quelle que fût mon inimitié à son égard, je croyais fermement, pour le bonheur de mon amie, que Black avait mûri, et qu'il savait désormais apprécier une fille – sa copine en l'occurrence – pour elle-même plutôt que pour son physique, ou son savoir-faire…

Mais Angie n'avait pas l'air convaincue par mes arguments. Elle était profondément blessée de l'apparente indifférence de Sirius à sa colère. En retour, elle décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se résolve à venir s'excuser. Au départ, il ne parut pas comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit au juste lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais cela ne paraissait pas avoir eu le même retentissement pour l'un et pour l'autre. Je craignais que Sirius n'ait pris l'énervement d'Angie que pour un simple élan de mauvaise humeur. Et de son côté, la forte personnalité de celle-ci lui dictait de ne pas céder, ce qui donnait lieu à une situation un peu surréaliste.

Evidemment, au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius finit par se vexer et renonça à nouer le contact. Il me faisait un peu pitié, à ne pas savoir ce qui lui était reproché. Mais enfin, s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi on lui en voulait, c'est qu'il méritait un peu son sort…

La situation semblait donc gelée, et les rumeurs allaient bon train, quand, au bout de trois jours à se regarder en chiens de faïence, survint un événement qui changea la donne. Moins de quarante-huit heures avant le match qui allait décider du vainqueur de la coupe, en effet, l'équipe de Poufsouffle perdit l'un de ses atouts stratégiques en la personne d'Angela.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Funestar, le capitaine, convoquait ses joueurs tous les soirs afin de se préparer au match décisif. Ce jeudi ne dérogea pas à la règle, et ce malgré la pluie et les nuages bas qui nuisaient à la visibilité. Funestar fit toutefois un effort en réduisant l'entraînement à une heure en fin d'après-midi, car faire du zèle aurait été inutile. En dépit de sa dispute avec Sirius qui commençait à faire les choux gras des commères de Poudlard, Angie était toute entière vouée à son objectif de victoire si bien qu'elle faisait passer le Quidditch avant Sirius, ce qui me permettait de ne pas subir ses lamentations et autres plaintes outre mesure. Elle participait donc à ces entraînements plus motivée que jamais, sans que ses affaires de cœur ne puissent interférer avec son humeur. Malheureusement, le mauvais temps est souvent le pire ennemi d'un Attrapeur, puisque le Vif d'Or, par nature insaisissable, devient alors quasiment invisible. Bien que les Vifs d'Or utilisés en entraînement puissent être programmés selon les exercices, la difficulté reste de taille. C'est ainsi qu'Angie, d'après ce que me raconta Ludo une heure plus tard à l'Infirmerie, croyant apercevoir l'éclat de la balle au ras du sol, avait fendu l'air en piqué pour attraper celle-ci, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé des dizaines de fois auparavant. Mais le brouillard et la pluie avaient créé une illusion dont elle s'était rendu compte trop tard. Elle n'avait pu éviter la collision avec la terre ferme, bien plus proche que ce que ses estimations n'avaient laissé prévoir.

Elle quitta le terrain sans connaissance, sur une civière, et je rejoignis l'équipe à l'Infirmerie après avoir appris la nouvelle dans la Salle Commune. Elle était toujours inconsciente, et le diagnostic de Madame Pomfresh ne laissait pas d'inquiéter le reste des joueurs.

Selon toute apparence, Angie ne pourrait jouer. En tombant, son bras avait violemment heurté le sol, provoquant une double fracture de l'humérus. Cette blessure serait réparée dans la nuit, mais les multiples contusions et le choc traumatique – elle s'était ouvert le crâne – la laisseraient stone pour quelques jours encore.

C'était un coup dur : Angie était l'Attrapeuse attitrée de Poufsouffle depuis trois ans et l'équipe qui devait jouer samedi était censée se trouver à son meilleur niveau depuis l'existence de la formation. Cela justifiait les têtes d'enterrement que je découvris en pénétrant dans l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh profita de mon entrée pour chasser les joueurs en leur répétant que contempler Angela avec des mines pareilles ne la réveillerait certainement pas. Seul Ludo resta et s'entretint avec moi pendant quelques minutes avant de me laisser seule avec Angie, m'ayant demandé de le mettre au courant s'il arrivait quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. Pâle comme un linge, sa peau mettait en évidence les hématomes qui couvraient son corps de traces bleues et violettes. Elle avait la lèvre fendue et le haut du front, à la racine des cheveux, barré par une ligne rouge irrégulière, cicatrice encore fraîche de sa blessure.

Emma passa, folle d'inquiétude, et veilla quelques temps avec moi. Rassurée par le sommeil paisible d'Angela, elle me quitta pour aller dîner et transmettre les nouvelles à nos amis. Au bout d'un certain temps que je passai à somnoler – le jour baissait doucement – Angie donna enfin signe de vie. Elle cligna des yeux avec un gémissement léger et passa la langue sur ses lèvres douloureuses.

« J'ai soif… »

Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement. Je n'étais pas habituée à voir mon Angie hyperactive dans un état pareil. Souriante, les yeux brillants, vindicative à l'idée de samedi, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû être à ce moment même, sautillant devant un canapé de la Salle Commune où nous nous serions vautrés avec Fabian et Ludo.

Attrapant la carafe posée sur la table de nuit, je lui servis un verre d'eau.

« Ça va ?

Elle but lentement, et tourna la tête vers moi en essayant de sourire avec difficulté.

— …Disons que… Ça pourrait aller mieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'avais entendu les explications de Ludo, mais cet accident de débutant continuait à me paraître bizarre.

— …Ben, je suis descendue… J'étais sûre pourtant…

Elle fronça les sourcils et grimaça :

— …J'ai mal au crâne… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé après… Il était plus là, mais j'aurais dû pouvoir virer et remonter. Mais je me suis pris le sol en plein fouet. Je pense que… Il pleuvait des cordes… Ça m'a alourdie, j'ai dû tomber plus vite que prévu… Quel boulet…

Fermant les yeux, elle poussa un soupir dépité.

— Je ne peux pas jouer hein ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, et lâchai :

— Non, je ne pense pas…

— …Je suis dégoûtée pour eux… On peut encore le faire mais… On avait une dynamique si parfaite…

Elle se redressa.

— Il faut que je voie Dorkins. Il n'a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, mais il est très doué. C'est le seul à pouvoir sauver la situation. Oui, si je le coache avec Jarvis, on pourra y arriver.

Un tic douloureux lui convulsa le visage.

— Eh Angie, calme-toi ! Je suis sûre que Funestar a pensé à Dorkins, et le connaissant, il doit être sur son dos en ce moment même.

Avec des gros yeux, je lui ordonnai de se recoucher.

— J'ai mal partout, c'est affreux. Je bouge un muscle et ça résonne dans tout le corps.

— Eh oui ma grande, c'est pour ça que vous allez rester ici encore un peu pour vous rétablir.

Madame Pomfresh venait de tirer le rideau qui séparait Angie des autres lits, un plateau sur les bras.

— Je vous donnerai du Poussoss avant de dormir, c'est douloureux mais très efficace. En attendant, avalez quelque chose.

Elle posa le plateau sur la couverture. Il contenait une assiette de ragoût, un quignon de pain et une part de brownie.

— Quant à vous jeune fille, je vous conseillerais d'aller dîner, le service ne va pas tarder à se terminer.

— Ca va aller, je préfère rester avec Angela.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, et tourna les talons pour aller inspecter ses autres malades.

— Tu veux que je te donne la cuiller ?, demandai-je d'un ton goguenard.

— Je vais me débrouiller, merci.

Je la regardai, moqueuse, porter la cuiller à sa bouche avec un rictus de douleur, mais elle ne céda pas et finit le ragoût sans me demander de l'aide.

— …Il est venu ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je compris immédiatement le but de sa question. Obnubilée par l'état d'Angie, j'avais complètement oublié Black. Mais à l'instant où, les yeux baissés, elle posa cette question, je le détestai de me forcer à répondre par la négative.

— Non je ne crois pas…

J'étais outrée. Ils s'étaient peut-être brouillés, mais Angie venait d'avoir un accident ! Rien ne justifiait son absence. Malgré tout, quand elle poussa un soupir résigné, sa détresse me poussa à invoquer une cause externe :

— Il ne doit pas être au courant ! Ou il a eu un empêchement… Enfin, Angie, c'est la seule explication. Il t'aime trop pour…

A cet instant, j'aurais prié pour que le rideau s'ouvre en un coup de vent, et qu'apparaisse Black, essoufflé et paniqué. Mais rien, sinon Angie qui me répondit avec un sourire désabusé :

— Je pense qu'avec la Coupe en jeu, les Gryffondors sont au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre équipe…

Elle soupira à nouveau, avant de lever vers moi un visage malicieux.

— …Tu sais quoi ? L'une des choses que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être là pour mettre sa raclée à Hookum et son équipe. Voir sa jolie petite tête déformée par la rage… »

Je ris. Daisy Hookum, cinquième année, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Grande, très belle, elle servait au poste de Gardienne. Et elle était aussi l'ex de Sirius, la (mal-)chanceuse qui avait précédé Angie.

Il n'était pas rare que Black sorte avec des filles plus jeunes que lui, en revanche c'était la première fois qu'une histoire de ce genre durait plus de trois semaines. En fait, tout le monde avait cru que Sirius avait enfin trouvé l'Amour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à la veille des vacances de Noël, sans que personne n'ait jamais su pourquoi.

Outre le mépris naturel qu'elle avait pour toutes les anciennes conquêtes de Sirius, ce mystère participait à la véritable haine qu'Angie entretenait vis-à-vis de la malheureuse Hookum. Enfin, pas si malheureuse que ça, puisqu'elle avait rapidement retrouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne de Bertram Aubrey, un Gryffondor de son année. Ce qui motivait réellement la jalousie d'Angie, c'était le comportement de Black dans les semaines qui avaient suivi leur rupture. Au lieu de se consoler dans les bras de toutes celles qui crevaient de remplacer Daisy, il avait semblé assez affecté par cette séparation, et plus encore lorsqu'Aubrey avait fait son apparition, une semaine seulement après la rentrée de janvier. James et lui avaient d'ailleurs été collés pour avoir jeté un sort au malheureux garçon, dont la tête avait doublé de volume pendant quelques jours.

Black avait certainement dû être très amoureux de Hookum, mais la méfiance d'Angela était sans nul doute superflue, puisque il allait très bien depuis cet incident qui, à mon sens, lui avait permis de satisfaire sa – très grande – fierté masculine et de consommer pleinement la rupture.

Juste avant que Madame Pomfresh ne menace de me tuer, et après lui avoir promis de revenir la voir le lendemain avant le début des cours, je finis par laisser Angie aux mains des potions et des somnifères.

J'étais tout à fait rassurée sur son état de santé – il lui était déjà arrivé pire – mais je partageais ses inquiétudes au sujet du match. Ce n'était pas tant l'absence d'Angie en elle-même qui était gênante, mais son rôle par rapport aux autres joueurs. Cet accident revenait à retirer une pièce dans une mécanique bien huilée où chaque engrenage importe. S'il y avait toujours une part de chance dans un match de Quidditch, cette fois il faudrait vraiment compter là-dessus pour espérer gagner.

D'autre part, j'en voulais beaucoup à Black de ne pas être venu la voir. Ses dernières semaines me l'avaient plutôt rendu sympathique, mais je réalisai aujourd'hui que mes premières opinions à son sujet étaient vérifiées. Il aurait intérêt à demander pardon à genoux !

Dans la Salle Commune, je retrouvai le reste de l'équipe, qui me sauta littéralement dessus pour me demander des nouvelles. En dépit de l'espoir qui les avait animés quelques instants, je ne les surpris pas beaucoup en leur annonçant qu'Angie ne pourrait effectivement pas jouer. Comme je m'y attendais, Funestar avait déjà briefé Dorkins, et comptait bien demander au professeur Chourave l'autorisation de sécher les cours afin de l'entraîner. Habituellement peu loquace, il tint ce soir-là un discours plein d'espoir à son équipe, insistant sur le travail qu'ils avaient mené jusqu'ici et la confiance qu'il avait en leur talent.

En partant nous coucher, nous étions tous revigorés et confiants à l'idée de samedi. Emma me pardonnerait, mais nous étions prêts à tout pour remporter cette victoire sur Serdaigle et enfin gagner le titre que nous convoitions depuis trois ans.

oOoOo

Comme promis, je passai voir Angie juste après le petit-déjeuner. Elle était déjà réveillée et dévorait avec bon appétit des tartines de confiture. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit malgré le Poussoss et Madame Pomfresh prévoyait sa sortie en fin d'après-midi. Je la rassurai quant au match et au moral des joueurs en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Rassérénée, elle demanda néanmoins à voir Dorkins dans la journée pour discuter un peu avec lui.

« Je fais confiance à Jarvis pour le coacher, mais il faut qu'il se sente parfaitement à l'aise vis-à-vis des autres membres de l'équipe. Funestar est loin d'être un bavard, et il ne faut surtout pas que le pauvre Dorkins soit intimidé.

Je hochai la tête, avant d'éclater de rire en observant son visage.

— Quoi ?!

— T'as de la confiture partout !

Elle fit la moue tout en essayant, sans succès, d'effacer les traces roses autour de sa bouche, ce qui fit redoubler mes rires.

— C'est malin… Tu peux me passer la glace qui est dans la table de nuit s'il te plaît ?

Je m'exécutai et lui tendis le miroir. Elle plissa les yeux en découvrant son reflet.

— Oh c'est pas vrai, j'ai une tête de cul… T'aurais pu me prévenir que mon front était passé au jaune ! C'est super bizarre comme couleur… J'ai l'impression d'avoir un champignon sur la tête ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a que toi qui…

— Angie ?

Angie sursauta si brusquement que le miroir lui tomba des mains, glissa sur la couverture avant de se briser sur le sol en mille morceaux.

— …Sept ans de malheur, dit Sirius Black avec un petit sourire gêné.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, au bout duquel Black tendit soudainement à Angie le large bouquet qu'il tenait derrière son dos avec un grand sourire.

— Ce sont des pivoines.

Angie les prit avec hésitation et murmura :

— Elles sont magnifiques.

— Ecoute Angie je…

— Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, intervins-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Black ne m'accorda pas un regard, mais Angie réussit à esquisser un sourire reconnaissant, en dépit de l'appréhension que reflétait son visage.

Dans le silence de l'Infirmerie presque vide, j'entendis les mots de Black qui cherchait à se faire pardonner sa conduite.

« Angie, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt… Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai appris ton accident hier soir mais… Eh bien, ces fichues fleurs ont mis beaucoup de temps à arriver… »

Je ricanai intérieurement. Je pouvais imaginer d'ici son air penaud mais évidemment charmant. Cela ne suffirait pas attendrir Angela. Il devrait faire mieux que cette mauvaise excuse s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, le gaillard. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé qu'il trouverait mieux. C'était peut-être la vérité, tout compte fait. Les fleurs demeuraient tout de même un argument de taille… Je ne connaissais pas la résistance d'Angela à ce genre d'attitude. Elle avait un caractère très tenace, mais amoureuse de Sirius comme elle l'était, elle avait peut-être oublié tous ses griefs au moment où il était entré dans la salle…

oOo

La tempête était passée, et le temps se leva au cours de la journée, le ciel bleu dégarni de nuages laissant nos joueurs présager du meilleur pour le lendemain.

Emma essayait dans bien que mal d'être impartiale, mais entre les bravades de sa maison et la méfiance de Ludo qui lui demanda de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'au lendemain, « par sécurité », elle fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle nous verrait gagner avec plaisir.

« De toute façon, nous avons perdu la Coupe. Alors si vous pouvez empêcher Gryffondor de l'ajouter à leur montagne de trophées, je vous en serais reconnaissante. »

C'était à vrai dire la position d'une grande majorité d'élèves. Fait extrêmement inhabituel, les élèves de Serpentard, d'ordinaire particulièrement condescendants à notre égard, nous saluaient chaleureusement dans les couloirs. Même certains Serdaigles, qui désiraient rester anonymes, vinrent nous adresser des messages de soutien.

C'est donc dans une ambiance ragaillardie qu'Angie rentra à la Salle Commune en début de soirée, chaleureusement accueillie par tous les membres de la Maison qui étaient présents. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, mais malgré tout son désir de jouer le lendemain, elle se sentait encore faible, la pâleur de son teint en témoignant.

Elle alla discuter un peu avec Funestar, donna ses derniers conseils à Dorkins, avant de me rejoindre à la table à laquelle je travaillais.

« Coucou ma belle !

Je levai la tête.

— Hey ! Pomfresh t'as laissé partir sans faire les gros yeux ?

— Presque… Juste une ultime remarque désagréable au sujet du Quidditch, mais elle m'a aussi donné une boîte de chocolat : « C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vous vois, Miss Coyle. Vous ferez attention à vous dans le futur n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle en imitant la voix haut perchée et les manières toutes maternelles de Madame Pomfresh.

Je souris. Approchant son visage du parchemin sur lequel j'étais en train d'écrire, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Attends… Tu bosses de la Métamorphose ? Un vendredi soir ?! Ou alors… les cours de Sirius ont porté leurs fruits…, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton machiavélique.

Je protestai :

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Avec le match et tout, j'ai préféré commencé maintenant, vu la tonne de devoirs que nous a donné McGonagall.

Elle me dévisagea avec suspicion. Elle avait raison. Mortifiée par les remarques de Black sur le niveau navrant de mes connaissances, j'avais décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles afin de le surprendre et lui faire ravaler ses moqueries.

— Ah d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de te dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a match demain que votre cours particulier est annulé.

Je soufflai bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

— Moi qui avais espéré dormir…

— Je croyais que ça ne te gênait pas… Et puis je trouve que c'est tout à fait bénéfique. Vous vous entendez bien mieux depuis quelques temps !

— Et vous ? Ça va mieux ?, demandai-je pour détourner la conversation.

Elle se figea un instant. Avant de répondre d'un ton peu convaincu :

— Oui oui, ça va…

— Il s'est excusé au moins ?, interrompis-je avec sévérité.

— Oui, il a été adorable ! Du moins au début… Dès que j'ai voulu parler de problèmes de fond, il a esquivé, il a fait comme s'il ne se passait rien. Il a commencé à faire des blagues débiles sur le Quidditch, en disant que désormais la victoire leur était assurée… Tu vois la délicatesse !

— C'était peut-être un compliment déguisé, tentai-je à court d'arguments.

Elle leva le visage vers moi en haussant un sourcil, puis conclut:

— J'ai laissé tomber, et puis il est parti en cours. Voilà.

J'examinai un moment son visage renfrogné, puis demandai :

— Et alors ? Vous êtes réconciliés ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Même lui qui élude en permanence a conscience que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle soupira.

— Au moins, si ça se termine, on ne pourra pas dire que c'est parce qu'il m'a brisé le cœur…

— Attends, tu es sérieuse ? « Si ça se termine » ?!

Elle se tordit les mains, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

— J'en sais rien… Je suis très, très loin d'en avoir envie mais… S'il n'y a plus de dialogue…

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué.

— Angie, c'est votre première vraie crise ! C'est ridicule enfin ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber pour ça !

Avant qu'elle ait pu me couper, je poursuivis sans prêter attention à son expression stupéfaite.

— Tu es amoureuse de lui oui ou non ? Et lui, il t'aime ? Oui ? Ben alors, c'est pas compliqué ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un vienne me dire que je n'avais pas prononcé ces paroles. Que je ne venais pas de défendre le couple qu'Angie formait avec Sirius Black, ce crétin arrogant. Sur le champ. Mais personne ne vint me jeter un verre d'eau à la figure ou me pincer le bras. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je déglutis et levai les yeux vers Angie.

Elle me dardait d'un regard indéchiffrable, mais plutôt amical. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle sourit et déclara avec un clin d'œil :

« Tu as raison. C'est complètement idiot. Je suis sûre que si je lui en parle à cœur ouvert, sans prendre de pincettes ni me plaindre… Oui, j'irai le voir demain, après notre victoire. »

Et derechef elle se leva, mue par son énergie naturelle tout juste retrouvée, gaie, et même survoltée. Je gémis silencieusement. Elle et ses humeurs étaient parfois désespérantes de fantaisie… Je passais quant à moi le reste de la soirée à prier pour qu'elle ne remarque pas la crispation de mon sourire feint et qu'elle n'entende pas mes lamentations intérieures.

« Eh bien… Beau travail Lighthouse. », songeai-je en me contemplant dans le miroir avant d'aller me coucher. Je levai les yeux au ciel et grimaçai d'impuissance. J'aurais voulu m'étrangler pour ma stupidité. Mes ennuis, si près d'être résolus ! Black qui disparaissait de ma vie ! Angie de retour à la normale ! Mais non, il avait fallu que j'intervienne en faveur de l'Amoûûr et de la confiance… Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ?

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la soirée, je me glissai dans les draps avec la ferme volonté de m'endormir au plus vite pour oublier ce lamentable épisode.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, je passai beaucoup de temps à regretter amèrement mon intervention de la veille en essuyant les éternels sarcasmes de Black.

Nous revoyions les sortilèges de Disparition, que j'avais réussis par un mystère inexplicable à l'examen des BUSES en cinquième année, afin d'aborder l'un des thèmes les plus difficiles du programme des ASPICS : le sortilège d'Apparition.

Heureusement, mon plan de révisions avait fonctionné : je sus répondre à la quasi-totalité des questions de Sirius. En revanche, à partir du moment où nous nous entraînâmes à la pratique, tout dérapa. Mes essais à répétition se soldaient presqu'automatiquement par un échec, de manière si désespérante que Black lui-même en fut découragé. Nous nous étions installés pour l'occasion dans une salle de classe vide, et pendant qu'au bureau le misérable escargot que je devais faire disparaître puis réapparaître demeurait toujours invisible, Sirius finit par s'allonger sur une table en me considérant d'un œil morne.

Au bout d'un laps de temps qui me parut durer un millénaire, exaspéré, il donna un simple coup de baguette et l'escargot se matérialisa enfin sur la table avec toute sa panoplie, les cornes molles, la bave gluante et la coquille terreuse.

Il s'approcha pour admirer son œuvre et me tapota sur l'épaule avec une expression d'immense pitié.

« Bon Lighthouse, j'ai peur qu'il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que cela ne tombe pas le jour de l'examen, hein ? »

En dépit du regard noir que je lui jetai, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un immense soulagement en voyant mon calvaire enfin terminé. J'acquiesçai silencieusement et entrepris de rassembler mes affaires.

« Attends deux secondes… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

Pendant une petite seconde, des dizaines d'interrogation traversèrent mon cerveau épuisé. Sirius voulait-il me parler d'Angela ? Me demander de le défendre auprès d'elle ? Lui faire passer un message de paix ? Ou alors… Lâchement me laisser lui annoncer la rupture ?!

L'espoir eût à peine le temps de poindre que déjà Black se fendait d'un sourire espiègle, et je ne pus qu'attendre la suite avec un mauvais pressentiment.

— Tu lui as répondu, à ton soupirant ?

Les sourcils froncés, je ne compris pas immédiatement le sens de sa question. Mais son sourire toujours plus large m'éclaircit rapidement.

— Jimmy ?! Dois-je te rappeler que ça ne te regarde absolument pas ?

— Allez Lighthouse, c'est entre nous maintenant ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !

Je le fusillai du regard. J'étais particulièrement énervée par ce que j'avais sorti à Angela, et mon échec cuisant en Métamorphose n'avait pas aidé, alors s'il en rajoutait…

— …J'imagine que ça veut dire non. Lighthouse enfin ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler ! Il faut dire à ce pauvre garçon la vérité sur tes sentiments.

— Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Tu te prends pour qui ? Je n'ai absolument rien à recevoir de toi Black ! C'est bon, on fait ami-ami, d'accord, mais je t'interdis de te mêler à nouveau de ma vie amoureuse !

Je m'étais un peu emportée, mais il exagérait. Il devait bien se douter qu'après deux heures passées à me battre contre un gastéropode, vainement qui plus est, je n'étais pas étouffée par la bienveillance. Mais au lieu de se rendre à l'évidence de ma mauvaise humeur, il continua :

— Allez Lighthouse, juste un petit conseil ! Pour l'éconduire en douceur !

Je sortis ma baguette.

— Sors d'ici Black. Sur le champ.

Il se mit à rire.

— Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me transformer en… limace ?

— Black, fais-moi plaisir, juste une fois.

— Alors, Jillian, il faut juste dire à ce… Jimmy que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais que…

Je m'avançai l'air menaçant. Plus que de ma baguette, j'étais prête à me servir de mes poings. Toujours hilare, il s'inclina, et recula vers la porte.

— …Mais que tu ne penses pas être la fille de ses rêves. Tu en es même très loin parce que…

— Black…, l'avertis-je d'un ton éloquent.

Il se glissa derrière la porte avec un sourire malicieux.

— …Parce que tu es acariâtre, grognon, susceptible, et surtout complètement dépourvue de cœur ! »

Je m'engouffrai hors de la salle au moment où il prononçait ces derniers mots mais le couloir était déjà vide. Je pouvais presque entendre ses éclats de rire résonner sur les parois de pierre.

Je laissai tomber mon bras, et poussai un soupir consterné. Consterné aussi bien par la conduite de Sirius que par la mienne. Encore quelques semaines auparavant, je ne l'aurais même pas laissé me parler, et serais partie, tout bonnement, en claquant la porte. C'était donc ça, la maturité ? Je laissai un sourire improbable flotter sur mes lèvres. Quel abruti !

oOo

Je fermai les yeux, avec l'intense espoir que tout ceci ne fût qu'un très mauvais rêve. Mais les cris enthousiastes ou déçus, selon leur provenance, de la foule ne permettait aucune échappatoire, pas plus que les injures indignées de Fabian.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Que fait l'arbitre ? Salopards d'intellos, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! …Et merde ! »

Oui, c'était un véritable cauchemar. En témoignait l'usage d'un vocabulaire grossier fort rare chez Fabian, surtout en présence de sa chère et tendre.

De l'autre côté, à ma gauche, Angie se tenait la tête dans les mains. Le maquillage noir et jaune avait coulé sur ses doigts, désormais grisâtres. Elle n'avait plus relevé le visage depuis le sixième but consécutif que nous avions encaissé, un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé.

Pendant qu'Angie, pour la énième fois, me demandait si le jaune de son maquillage dissimulait bien l'hématome qui déformait son front, nos joueurs, remontés à bloc, étaient entrés en conquérants dans le jeu, avec la volonté de ne laisser aucune chance à leurs adversaires. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, nous avions menés, malgré la résistance peu ordinaire des joueurs de Serdaigle. Et puis soudain, à la suite d'un Cognard vicieux qui avait manqué de faire tomber Dorkins de son balai et l'avait laissé un peu chancelant, l'état des choses avait été renversé. Le souvenir de l'accident d'Angie avait semblé revenir à la mémoire de tous les joueurs, peu importe le camp, et tandis que d'un côté Serdaigle reprenait du poil de la bête, nos joueurs donnèrent l'impression d'être complètement déboussolés.

La tactique bien rôdée de Funestar paraissait oubliée, et l'équipe se mit à commettre des erreurs de débutant, à perdre sa cohésion et la dynamique qui faisait sa force. Serdaigle en profita allègrement pour nous pousser à la faute et franchir nos défenses désormais affaiblies, ce qui acheva de casser le moral des joueurs.

A 240-100, seul un miracle aurait pu nous remettre à nouveau dans la course pour la Coupe. Emma avait la tête sur l'épaule de Fabian qui lui étreignait la main avec affliction, et Angie était toujours prostrée. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva le visage et murmura :

« Je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que j'aille m'allonger. Tu viens ?

Je la détaillai et lui trouvai en effet l'air patraque, accentué par les cernes noirs que lui faisait son maquillage. Néanmoins, malgré la débâcle un espoir insensé m'empêchait de quitter le banc.

— Euh… J'aimerais bien…

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire pâle.

— Je comprends. Comme ça tu passeras récupérer mes affaires dans les vestiaires, tu veux bien ? Voilà la clé, c'est le 17. A tout à l'heure.

— Va plutôt voir Madame Pomhresh !, lui criai-je en la regardant avec inquiétude descendre les gradins. »

Mais elle était trop loin pour m'entendre. Je soupirai et reconcentrai mon attention sur le match, devenu des plus monotones depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Nous marquâmes un but, mais j'étais trop abattue pour me réjouir. Les minutes passaient, lentes et tendues, quand l'attitude de l'Attrapeur adverse, un grand blond longiligne, attira mon regard. Je fronçai les sourcils et tirai Fabian par la manche.

« Regarde là, Andrews… »

Il avait abandonné ses tours circulaires pour descendre tout doucement vers la tribune des professeurs, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je constatai avec désespoir que notre équipe était trop concentrée sur le jeu de passes devant les anneaux de Serdaigle pour remarquer son petit manège. Quant à Dorkins, il planait cinq mètres plus haut, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Par la bouse des dragons maudits… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…, murmura Fabian.

Je serrai son bras entre mes doigts et me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

— Allez, allez… Ludo, par ici ! Tourne la tête putain !

Un murmure parcourut les gradins. Levant les yeux, je vis Dorkins plonger comme une fusée vers Andrews pour tenter de rattraper son retard. Mais celui-ci, s'apercevant qu'il était découvert, abandonna sa tactique furtive et piqua lui aussi. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Tous les yeux étaient suspendus à la course des deux Attrapeurs. Le reste du jeu avait cessé, à l'exception des Batteurs qui dirigèrent leurs efforts vers ceux-ci. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si Dorkins avait également vu le Vif d'Or ou s'il se contentait de suivre son adversaire. J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'Andrews redressa brutalement le manche de son balai pour remonter vers le milieu du terrain alors que son poursuivant continuait à plonger. Je fermai les yeux.

Une immense clameur retentit à travers tout le stade, étouffant presque le coup de sifflet final. A côté de moi, je sentis Fabian s'affaisser avec un cri de rage. Je ne voulais pas rouvrir les yeux. Je refusais d'assister à un spectacle qui m'était intolérable. C'était injuste. Nous y avions cru si fort…

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi anéantis sur le banc, tandis que peu à peu le silence reprenait ses droits sur les gradins vides. Emma murmurait à Fab des mots doux, apaisants. Mais la désillusion était immense, et nous ne cessions de revenir à la conclusion si brillante de ce match, si tragique aussi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Emma se redressa et dit avec hésitation :

« Il faudrait peut-être les rejoindre. Ils ont vraiment besoin de réconfort…

Fabian se passa une main sur le visage, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire, et répondit :

— C'est vrai, c'est de nous qu'ils ont besoin maintenant, on s'apitoiera sur notre sort plus tard. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et descendit avec eux les tribunes désertes, avant de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher les affaires d'Angie au vestiaire.

« Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins ! »

Ils me firent un signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction du château.

Je pénétrai avec réserve dans les vestiaires. Cela faisait des années que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, depuis un jour de match fantastique où je m'étais précipitée pour aller féliciter Angie et Ludo. Je reconnus la salle réservée aux filles et cherchai du regard le casier d'Angela.

Quelques secondes plus tard, debout devant la porte grande ouverte, je contemplai les photos qui décoraient les parois du casier. Des joueurs très célèbres – et très dévêtus – mais aussi nous, ses amis. Il y en avait tant que je pouvais voir nous grandir à travers les visages souriants scotchés sur la porte en métal. Je soupirai. La déception du match, toute fraîche, devait y être pour quelque chose mais je me sentis soudain envahie d'un sentiment amer que j'identifiai comme de la nostalgie.

Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment. Avisant un sac en papier posé au fond du casier, je m'en emparai et commençai à détacher les photos avec délicatesse. J'emportai aussi un pull, des paires de chaussettes et des barres de céréales. Au moment de refermer la porte, je crus apercevoir un éclat doré sur le fond de l'étagère. J'approchai ma main et sortis un pendentif en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, un porte-bonheur apparemment. Les initiales d'Angie y étaient gravées. Je ne souvenais pas qu'elle possédât un objet pareil. Ce devait être un cadeau de Black. Le fourrant dans ma poche, je refermai le casier avec un petit rire. Angie pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce pendentif n'avait rien d'un bijou quelconque, et Black tenait certainement beaucoup plus à elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'un cri de surprise me fit tourner la tête. Il semblait provenir des douches des filles. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, il restait des joueurs dans le vestiaire. Ce que j'entendis ensuite me figea. Cette voix… C'était celle de Black ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

A pas de loups, je me rapprochai des douches, cherchant à comprendre la présence de Black en ces lieux. Par l'interstice léger qu'offrait la porte, j'eus la stupeur de le découvrir en pleine discussion avec Daisy Hookum, le capitaine de Serdaigle et accessoirement, son ex ! Il devait l'avoir surprise à la sortie de la douche, au vu de l'accoutrement de celle-ci : vêtue d'un top moulant et d'un short de sport, elle avait enroulé ses cheveux dans une serviette blanche. Ils bavardaient, elle assise sur le banc et lui adossé à la cloison qui séparait les douches du reste de la pièce.

« …magnifique. Tu as été formidable.

Eh bien, il n'était pas gêné ! Plutôt que d'aller consoler Angela, sa petite amie, mal en point par-dessus le marché, il préférait attendre son ex à la sortie de sa douche pour la féliciter ? Outrée, je faillis tourner les talons, mais la réponse de Hookum me retint. Soudain aguicheuse, elle répondit dans un murmure parfaitement audible :

— Merci, tu es gentil… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir tu sais…

Avant même que j'aie pu analyser le sens réel de ses paroles, Sirius décida pour moi qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il rit et se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

— Tu es toujours avec, hmm, Bertram ?, demanda-t-il, affectant, j'en étais sûre, de buter sur le prénom d'Aubrey.

Le message était clair : pas de ça avec moi. Pourtant, Hookum s'obstina :

— Oui… Il est charmant mais…Tu sais, à la longue c'est ennuyeux…, minauda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais Black restait hermétique à ses avances, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Alors, se redressant soudain, elle demanda d'un ton péremptoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste, Sirius ?

Très bonne question ! Hein Black, pour quelle mystérieuse raison es-tu venu rejoindre cette jolie plante dans les vestiaires pendant que ta copine éplorée se lamente, seule et abandonnée ?

Il parut désarçonné, réaction étrange et presque inquiétante :

— Je… euh… Il soupira. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Tu vois, même moi je n'en sais rien… C'était une mauvaise idée, je suis désolé. »

Il fit mine de partir mais s'arrêta quand, d'un coup de tête, Hookum fit tomber sa serviette pour laisser une cascade blonde dévaler ses épaules.

Je me crispai, une soudaine angoisse me tordant le ventre. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Espionner Black, comme une de ses groupies imbéciles ? J'étais ridicule, il fallait que je m'en aille. Mais un instinct fâcheux me dicter de rester collée à cette porte entrouverte, de poser les yeux sur cette scène que je n'avais pas le droit de voir…

Hookum s'approcha de Sirius avec une démarche languissante.

« Ecoute-moi Black. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi tu es ici… Ce sont tes petits problèmes de couple qui t'ont guidé…

Sirius protesta, mais il semblait cloué au sol par les allures félines de son envahissante ex-petite amie. Elle ricana.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu la trouves un peu difficile, Coyle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas que l'on exige quelque chose de toi…, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Comme lui, je frissonnai. Cette fille était terrifiante.

— …Moi, je ne te demandais rien. Un peu d'amour tout au plus. Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix Sirius ?

J'étais sidérée par l'attitude de Black. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Le beau gosse arrogant, toujours à son aise, avait disparu. Il était complètement hypnotisé par les langoureuses paroles que la jolie blonde lui susurrait. Comment pouvait-il se laisser prendre à pareil jeu de séduction ?

« Défends-toi, par Merlin ! », marmonnai-je avec trouble.

Elle se colla contre lui et lui caressa la joue. Je le vis déglutir, atterrée.

Ce ne pouvait pas être réel ! J'avais un peu trop souvent l'impression de cauchemarder, ces derniers temps. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui me gagnait chaque fois m'était insupportable, et ce spectacle était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter jusque-là. Il n'avait pas le droit… La suite de la scène passa comme au ralenti. Les paupières closes, comme pour ne pas assister à sa propre trahison, Black fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hookum, puis se pencha vers les lèvres offertes de la joueuse. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Le souffle court, je m'enfonçai brutalement les ongles dans la paume.

La seconde d'après, leurs deux corps enchevêtrés étaient plaqués contre le mur, et je n'entendais que leurs soupirs fébriles mêlés au froissement fiévreux de leur étreinte.

C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter.

Avec un cri étouffé, je donnai un coup de pied dans la porte avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un goût âcre emplissait ma bouche. Etait-ce celui du sang de mes lèvres mordues, ou simplement celui du dégoût ? Trop d'émotions déferlaient pour que je puisse les identifier. Mais moins que la haine, c'était la déception qui prédominait. Ça n'avait pourtant pas de sens. Black n'avait aucune raison de me décevoir, puisqu'il ne m'inspirait aucune estime… Qu'importe. Réfléchir là-dessus était vain. Il était impardonnable.

« Jillian ! Attends ! »

Je ne me retournai pas. Accélérai. Le sang martelait mes tempes. Mes poumons hurlaient au martyre.

Comment avait-il pu ?!


	10. Confrontation

**Hey ! Non je ne suis pas morte, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? (ne me lapidez pas)****Bon, no more talking, je vais juste vous laisser avec Jill et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>J'avais passé le reste du week-end dans un état second, toutes mes forces mentales concentrées dans l'objectif d'effacer ce que j'avais vu de ma mémoire. Car il y avait déjà assez à se préoccuper comme cela. Il fallait se débarrasser de l'immense déprime qui s'était abattue sur notre maison comme une chape de brouillard depuis le match. Notre joie de vivre habituelle, qui faisait l'identité même de Poufsouffle, s'était envolée. Même les plus rétifs parmi nous à la Quidditch-mania s'étaient convertis le temps de cette saison brillante. La déception était sans fond. Je ne vis pas un joueur de la journée de dimanche. Angela dormait, épuisée par l'émotion et brisée par le contrecoup de sa blessure. Ludo avait dû sortir voler afin d'évacuer son amertume.<p>

Aussi passai-je la journée à travailler avec Fabian dans la Salle Commune. Nous avions déjeuné dans les Cuisines, refusant d'un commun accord de nous aventurer dans la Grande Salle pour y affronter l'insolent succès des Gryffondors. J'étais moi aussi harassée de fatigue, d'autant plus que dès que je fermais l'œil, c'était pour revoir Black et sa pouf… Black et son ex enlacés dans le vestiaire vide.

Que l'on me laisse juste occulter cet épisode !

Autant dire que cela relevait de l'impossible. Aucun terme n'était assez insultant à mes yeux pour qualifier Sirius Black. A force de ruminer ma haine, j'en étais venue au stade du dégoût pur et simple. C'était un méprisable lâche qui ne méritait que mon indifférence. A vrai dire, rien que le fait d'y penser m'agaçait profondément, puisque je m'étais décidée à oublier son existence de cafard rampant.

Mais si je voulais être parfaitement sincère avec moi-même, il me fallait avouer que malgré mes bonnes résolutions, Black ne cessait de hanter mes pensées, et pour cause : j'avais ressenti une profonde déception en le surprenant avec Hookum. J'avais beau nier, j'avais bel et bien fini par placer en lui certains espoirs, et peut-être même éprouver un semblant de sympathie à son endroit. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait réussi à me séduire d'une manière ou d'une autre, car au vu de sa conduite impardonnable, j'avais eu raison sur lui dès le départ. Ce malheureux épisode avait peut-être eu du bon, au fond : il m'avait ouvert les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés à force de côtoyer le lascar.

Ne restait qu'à en informer Angela. Haha. Là tout se corsait. Mon Angie était au fond du trou, et la nouvelle ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus…

« Jillian, ça fait trois fois que tu soupires en un quart d'heure. J'admets que la situation n'est pas très brillante, mas tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'optimisme. C'est à nous de remonter le moral des troupes je te rappelle !

- Mmmhrr…, grognai-je pour toute réponse.

Puis, avec un effort pour paraître civilisée :

- …Je ne vois pas le moindre prétexte à être optimiste : on a perdu la Coupe, les ASPICS sont dans moins d'un mois et…

- Jill je t'en prie, arrête cette tête de cochon et viens consoler Ludo avec moi ! J'ai récupéré un paquet de Bavboules, je pense que c'est un bon début.

La naïveté de Fabian m'arracha un sourire.

- Si tu veux. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je décidai de me laisser guider par la joie de vivre de Fab afin de ne rien laisser paraître de mes soucis. Il avait raison, continuer à me morfondre sur mon propre malheur après ce qu'il s'était passé relevait d'un égoïsme fort peu honorable. Nos joueurs reprirent peu à peu des couleurs, même si le revers qu'ils avaient subi ne s'oublierait pas de sitôt. Angie insista pour reprendre les cours dès le lundi et rapidement nous fûmes tous happés par la fuite du temps qui accélérait très inopportunément à l'approche des examens.

Quant à Black… Hé bien d'une part, son histoire avec Angie semblait avoir repris cahin-caha, depuis qu'il avait pointé sa mine penaude le dimanche soir, s'introduisant par on ne sait quel moyen dans notre dortoir, avant de s'excuser platement auprès de mon amie pour son indifférence des derniers jours. Evidemment, si cela avait été possible, c'est que je m'étais tue. J'avais décidé de ne pas ajouter à la déprime d'Angie la trahison de Black, pour le moment.

Mais lui semblait avoir conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui menaçait sa réconciliation toute neuve avec Angela et tentait de m'intercepter dès qu'il m'apercevait entre les cours. Néanmoins, jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à lui échapper. Car si je n'étais pas encore certaine du bien-fondé d'une révélation sur son infidélité, j'avais la ferme intention de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Malheureusement, la difficulté à concilier ces deux attitudes me sauta aux yeux le vendredi soir, veille de notre cours particulier.

Comment justifier auprès d'Angela ma décision de ne plus jamais assister à une « leçon » de Black ? En même temps, si je feignais de me rendre à la bibliothèque le samedi matin, Angie n'y verrait que du feu, d'autant que j'étais prête à parier que Sirius n'oserait pas me dénoncer... La seule faiblesse de cette solution résidait dans ma difficulté à mentir à Angie. L'équilibre précaire de notre amitié ne résisterait peut-être pas à une telle conduite. Et puis surtout, c'était tomber dans les mêmes travers que Black, c'était imiter ce que je lui reprochais !

Le dilemme m'empêcha de dormir avant une heure avancée. Mais en fermant les yeux, j'avais pris ma décision, même si elle me crevait le cœur.

oOo

« Lighthouse ! Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu viendrais. A vrai dire, j'étais simplement venu réviser.

Je le dévisageai avec scepticisme.

- Oui, d'accord, je caressais le mince espoir de te voir débarquer… Je dois te parler Lighthouse, reprit-il avec sérieux.

Je ricanai.

- Mais parle. Sache seulement que je suis venue avec du travail, donc je ne t'écouterai très certainement pas.

Pour confirmer mes paroles, je sortis mes affaires et préparai ma baguette pour me lancer un sortilège de Bouchons d'Oreilles.

- Attends.

Je levai lentement la tête. Il avait posé sa main sur le bout de ma baguette et me fixait avec un air implorant.

- S'il te plaît Lighthouse. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Ecoute-moi bien Black. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable à mes yeux. Mon problème à présent, c'est que je suis tenue par mon amitié avec Angela. Je n'arrive toujours pas à décider s'il est pire pour elle de rester avec un mec capable de se faire avoir par la première blondasse venue...

Il se raidit.

- … Ou d'apprendre la trahison du garçon dont elle est amoureuse.

J'avais légèrement élevé la voix sur ces derniers mots et je pus observer avec un certain plaisir Black jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, mais ce coin de la bibliothèque était quasiment vide.

- Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller m'installer ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me concentrer avec ta tête en face …

Malgré son rictus dédaigneux, j'eus pour la première fois le sentiment d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. En effet, alors que je rassemblais mes livres, il prit ma main et demanda avec gravité:

- Ne me force pas à te supplier Jillian. Je voudrais juste te parler cinq minutes, en privé. Je te demande seulement de me laisser m'expliquer…

- Parce que tu as une explication ?!

- Cinq minutes…, soupira-t-il, à court d'arguments.

Je levai un sourcil. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si, à nouveau, il jouait avec moi, ou bien s'il était honnête. Mais à en juger par son ego surdimensionné, j'avais tendance à croire qu'il n'aurait pas été si humble s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de réellement important à me dire.

- …Bien, acquiesçai-je enfin. Cinq minutes.

Il sourit.

- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Lighthouse.

- …Ne me fais pas regretter Black. »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans le parc, aux abords du château. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot en arrivant jusque-là, mais je sentais que Black brûlait de m'abreuver de justifications. Pourtant, alors que nous nous asseyions sur un banc, il garda la bouche close et le regard fuyant, apparemment guère disposé à se confier.

« Il va falloir accoucher Black, je t'ai déjà fait une faveur et je suis pas sûre de consentir à écouter ton silence pour les prochaines minutes… »

Pour dire la vérité, la gêne de Sirius m'agaçait au plus haut point. J'avais beau goûter le plaisir d'avoir l'ascendant pour une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cette attitude embarrassée et gauche peu seyante au Sirius Black que je connaissais. Où étaient passés le sarcasme et l'ironie dont j'avais l'habitude ?

Enfin il se lança :

« D'abord je voulais te dire que je regrette infiniment ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as raison, je suis impardonnable, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait.

Je lâchai un petit rire, mais à ce moment il leva les yeux vers moi et je pus voir qu'il était sincère. Black était vraiment en train de s'excuser. J'attendis la suite, les bras croisés.

- Je pense que pour m'expliquer, il faut que je revienne sur mon histoire avec Daisy… Tu es la deuxième personne – et j'espère la dernière – à qui je vais raconter cela.

La gravité de cette confession lui allait si mal ! Je poussai un sifflement moqueur, qu'il ignora.

- Comme tu le sais sans doute, avec Daisy tout allait très bien avant que l'on ne rompe. J'étais heureux, avec une fille magnifique, tout était parfait. J'étais même prêt à renoncer à un Noël chez les Potter pour le passer avec elle, c'est dire !

Il esquissa un sourire, mais je restai de marbre.

- Mais il y a eu cette discussion… Un jour, Daisy m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Jusque-là tout va bien, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à paniquer et tout plaquer pour ce genre de broutille…

J'étouffai un bâillement. Il roula des yeux et poursuivit son récit :

- Sauf qu'elle m'a aussi fait part de ses inquiétudes pour l'avenir, quand je serais sorti de Poudlard et que nous serions séparés. Ce n'était pas la première qu'une de mes copines parlait du futur, mais je n'avais jamais pris ça au sérieux. Mais elle y est revenue, en insistant pour que je m'y intéresse, et c'est vite devenu un sujet de disputes. Pourtant j'étais amoureux. Je veux dire, je tenais vraiment à Daisy, mais je ne la considérais pas comme la femme de ma vie. Et la perspective de notre histoire à long terme m'a fait flipper. Vraiment. J'étais pétrifié. Donc au bout d'un moment, j'ai…

- Largué les amarres, complétai-je.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaîté de cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix : elle n'attendait pas la même chose que moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as défiguré ce pauvre Aubrey.

- Bien sûr. J'étais malade de jalousie. La fille qui parlait d'arrêter l'école pour me suivre dans mes études un mois auparavant…

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Oui oui, ça explique en partie ma fuite… précipitée… Eh bien cette fille se maque avec un abruti au bout de trois semaines alors que la rupture avait été particulièrement douloureuse…

Je fis la moue et rectifiai :

- Oui, enfin t'es gentil, avoue quand même que ce qui t'a le plus contrarié, c'est qu'elle se remette en couple avant toi.

Vexé, il plissa les yeux avec un air mauvais.

- …Bref. Voilà pourquoi Daisy n'est pas vraiment « la première blondasse venue ».

- Mmh. Ça atténue très – et j'insistai sur le _très_ – légèrement la gravité de ton acte mais ça ne justifie rien, lançai-je pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne suffirait pas.

- Je ne cherche pas à me justifier. J'aimerais juste te convaincre que je suis fou d'Angela et qu'elle pourra compter sur moi. C'était un accident.

Je ricanai. Je sentais l'agitation qui m'avait habitée pendant la semaine me gagner à nouveau, chauffer mes joues. Je lui jetai :

- Et comment vas-tu prouver un truc pareil ? Si c'était un accident, tu n'aurais même pas dû te trouver sur les lieux Black : _les douches des filles_ je te rappelle.

Je me levai, soudain furieuse, d'ailleurs plus contre moi-même que contre lui : qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer ?

- D'ailleurs plus j'y repense et plus je me demande ce que je fais là.

- Lighthouse…

- Non !, m'écriai-je. Bordel Black est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Aller attendre ton ex à la sortie des douches alors que ta copine vient de perdre le match !

Il tenta d'intervenir mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Toute la colère que j'avais accumulée depuis le match bouillait comme une potion ratée. Je me sentais comme un chaudron sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais ce n'est pas le pire… Le pire c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après. Black, est-ce que tu t'es vu, liquéfié face à cette fille qui te dominait complètement ?

Je fermai les yeux le temps d'un souffle. Les mots se bousculaient sur mes lèvres. Ils sortirent tous à la fois, sans logique, sans retenue.

- Ce n'était pas beau à voir si tu veux mon avis… Tu t'es laissé faire, comme un vulgaire pantin guidé par une seule chose, et pourtant dieu sait que je ne te tenais pas en haute estime, je savais, je savais que tu collectionnais les filles mais je ne pensais pas…comment veux-tu que je laisse Angie avec un garçon qu'elle croit connaître mais qui en réalité ne vaut pas mieux que… »

Je crachai par terre, dégoûtée.

Un moment passa. Je tentai de calmer le battement saccadé de mes tempes, mais mes mains tremblaient encore quand je relevai la tête pour observer Black.

Il me dardait d'un regard indéchiffrable, mais assurément dégagé de toute bienveillance. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la haine que je contemplais dans les yeux gris de Sirius Black mais si je n'avais pas été aussi furieuse, je n'aurais pas été rassurée. Sauf que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être en colère. Aussi le provoquai-je, négligeant d'être prudente :

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on malmène ta petite fierté Black ? Qu'on te ramène à la dure réalité de tes faiblesses ? Je sais combien tu aimes qu'on t'admire, qu'on te jalouse, qu'on te le fasse croire, mais tu n'es pas la perfection. Tu en étais même très loin ce soir-là, crois-moi.

- J'en ai conscience, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Bien, fis-je simplement, prête à tourner les talons.

- J'ai aussi conscience que tu es la dernière personne qui accepterait des excuses de ma part Lighthouse, reprit-il avant que je m'en aille. Je veux juste te faire comprendre combien je tiens à Angela.

Je soupirai.

- Black, je pensais que tu avais compris. N'essaie pas t'aggraver…

- Je n'essaie rien du tout, coupa-t-il. Je te dis simplement qu'Angie représente beaucoup plus à mes yeux que n'importe quelle autre fille avec qui j'ai pu être. Elle n'a rien à voir avec Daisy…

- Alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu traitais tes autres copines, rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Il serra les lèvres, manifestement découragé.

- Pourquoi ça s'est produit, je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Je… J'étais exaspéré par la froideur d'Angela, parce que je ne comprenais pas quel était son problème. J'étais déboussolé. Je pense que j'ai voulu… Retourner en arrière… Voir ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais choisi une autre route… J'ai fait une connerie, clairement.

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Une énorme connerie, si tu veux. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ça Lighthouse. J'ai pris conscience de la chance que j'ai avec Angie. C'est abominablement cliché mais elle est… - il sourit - Comme un rayon de soleil. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Il se tut. Je soupirai intérieurement. Un long soupir dépité. Ce con avait réussi à remettre en question les certitudes que je m'étais forgées durant la semaine. Et je savais de moins en moins quoi faire désormais.

- Tu peux aller lui parler. Tout lui raconter. Je te promets que je ne me défendrai pas. J'accepterai sa décision. Mais je pense que tu peux me laisser, _nous_ laisser, une seconde chance. »

Il avait parlé avec une infinie douceur, mais je lui renvoyai un regard plein de haine. Merlin que je détestais ce genre de discours à l'eau de rose, manipulateur de surcroît ! Pourtant, s'il jouait sur les effets de style, s'il était détestable au possible, s'il ne méritait certainement pas de seconde chance, je savais que Black était sincère. L'imbécile avait fini par tomber amoureux, lui aussi. J'allais devoir me résigner. Pff.

« Bon. J'envisage l'idée de ne rien dire à Angie. Pour le moment. Mais à la moindre incartade… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, laissant un silence explicite.

J'avais parlé d'une voix morne mais lui souriait aux anges. Il me salua d'un hochement de tête et repartit d'un pas si guilleret que j'aurais juré l'avoir vu sautiller.

Je lui fus gré de garder ses sarcasmes pour lui, pour une fois, même si j'étais sûre qu'il se retenait à grand peine de me remercier d'un « Je reprends espoir Lighthouse. Quelque chose bouge à l'intérieur de ce cœur de pierre ».

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe.

« Tu m'emmerdes Black », murmurai-je, envahie soudain d'un épuisement absurde. Par je ne savais quel moyen, ce garçon parvenait toujours à ses fins, même avec moi, et Merlin savait que j'étais loin d'être sa plus grande fan.

oOoOo

« Prête ?

J'émis un grognement douloureux.

- Lighthouse ! Allez, on va être en retard !

Je geignis :

- Non ! Je vais finir avec la désartibulation la plus spectaculaire de l'histoire du transplanage…

Angie soupira et s'approcha de moi.

- Jill, tu es ridicule. Tu t'es bien entraînée et tu as parfaitement réussi la dernière séance ! Pourquoi ça devrait mal se passer aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que c'est le destin. Je ne sais pas réussir un sortilège d'Apparition, comment je pourrais me faire apparaître moi-même ?!

- Ludo tu veux bien m'aider là ? Elle n'écoute rien !

- Lighthouse, tout est dans la tête. Si tu décides d'échouer, il est probable qu'on retrouve ta tête détachée du reste du corps…

- Hinhinhin, fis-je avec un regard noir.

- …Mais si tu arrêtes de faire l'Augurey et que tu te mets enfin à croire en toi, ça se passera très bien !

- Tu sais Jill, quand on l'a passé, Emma était aussi angoissée que toi, et elle l'a eu avec les félicitations du jury, intervint Fabian.

- Comme si ça pouvait me rassurer, rétorquai-je âprement. Emma n'est pas humaine.

- Allez ça suffit maintenant, c'est l'heure. Je t'emmène, de gré ou de force, et on verra sur place, d'accord ? »

Avec un grand soupir résigné, je me levai pour suivre Angie. Dernière moi les garçons ricanaient. Nous nous apprêtions à passer notre examen de transplanage, dont la dernière session proposée par Poudlard se déroulait à quatorze heure à Pré-Au-Lard. Inutile de préciser que maintenant que le grand jour était arrivé, je n'avais soudainement plus la moindre envie de passer mon permis.

Je me préparais depuis le début de l'année avec Angela, sans trop difficultés. A la dernière séance, le moniteur m'avait confirmé que j'étais prête, bien entraînée. Sauf qu'entre temps, un abruti fini nommé Sirius Black s'était fait un plaisir de m'expliquer que le transplanage était un sort qui relevait en fait de la Métamorphose avancée.

Oh, je sais bien que c'est parfaitement ridicule.

Mais dès lors, j'avais été bloquée. La dernière fois que je m'étais entraînée à Pré-Au-Lard, je n'avais pas été capable de faire plus de dix mètres sans me retrouver sur le toit de Mme Pieddodu ou bien perdre un ongle (et oui, cela avait été particulièrement douloureux…).

J'étais désespérée. Je me trouvais incapable de recouvrer les sensations et la concentration qui m'avaient permis de transplaner auparavant.

J'avais même pensé à porter des gants pour que l'examinateur ne s'aperçoive pas d'une potentielle désartibulation de la précieuse extrémité de mes doigts. Malheureusement, Emma avait reçu ma suggestion avec un regard désolé. « Non seulement il va s'interroger sur tes motivations à mettre des gants en plein mois de juin, mais il y a aussi l'éventualité que ce soit tes sourcils et non tes ongles qui restent au point de départ… ».

C'est donc sans ressources que je me retrouvai avec Angie devant le bureau de poste de Pré-Au-Lard, point de rendez-vous pour le début de l'examen. Nous étions cinq ; sans doute les derniers septièmes années à n'avoir pas encore passé notre permis, et donc vraisemblablement, les moins doués.

« Allez Jillie, tu peux le faire ! Tope là !

L'air combatif, poing levé, sourcils froncés, Angela me tendait la main avec insistance. Je lui tournai délibérément le dos en croisant les bras.

- S'il te plaît, Lighthouse, je vais avoir une crampe.

J'obtempérai, tout en secouant la tête.

- Je regrette Angie, je suis dans l'incapacité pure et simple d'effectuer cet examen.

- Qu'entends-je ? Miss Lighthouse, c'est bien ça ? Oui, je me souviens de vous, je vous avais pris pour un garçon au premier stage. »

J'eus un rire faux à l'évocation de ce souvenir… cocasse. Le gaillard m'avait choisie comme cobaye et m'avait appelée « monsieur » durant toute la séance, sans comprendre les raisons du fou rire qui avait secoué Ludo et Fabian tout du long.

Me retournant, je fis donc face à notre examinateur et moniteur, M. Imtiaz Uccello. La quarantaine, le cheveu noir et abondant, il portait constamment des robes extraordinaires, colorées et brodées. Hyperactif, il pouvait en devenir assez agaçant, mais il était doté d'une patience à toute épreuve et nous avait tous accompagnés avec beaucoup de persévérance.

Enfin, sur le moment, il m'observait surtout avec sévérité.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défaitisme ? Il me semble pourtant vous avoir averti que le transplanage était avant tout une affaire de détermination !

Je baissai la tête, contrite. Mais intérieurement, je bouillai. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de m'enfuir ! J'allais devoir m'humilier devant tout le monde, et peut-être risquer ma vie... Tout ça à cause d'un satané Gryffondor qui se targuait de m'apprendre la Métamorphose !

- Bon, puisque vous êtes si pressée, Miss Lighthouse, je vais vous tester en premier ! Attendez que je retrouve ma paperasse…

- Black je te maudis pour les générations à venir, et encore celles d'après, grommelai-je furieusement.

- Pardon ?

Uccello s'était détourné de son sac avec un air interrogateur.

- Non, rien. Allons-y, réussi-je à articuler avec un sourire figé, certainement plus proche de la figure d'un gobelin constipé.

- Bien. Tenez, vérifiez que toutes les informations sont justes. Et vous me ferez une petite signature, ici, dit-il en me tendant un parchemin frappé du sceau du ministère de la Magie.

- …Pendant que Miss Lighthouse remplit les papiers, je vous rappelle le déroulement de l'épreuve. C'est très simple si vous suivez simplement les consignes que je vous ai données. Pour commencer, nous transplanerons sur une distance courte, ensemble, afin d'examiner les conditions du transplanage. Ensuite, je vous emmènerai un peu plus loin et nous nous donnerons rendez-vous ici-même afin que je puisse vérifier votre précision et intégrité physique. Des questions ?

Personne ne se manifesta. Après que je lui eus rendu son papier, Uccello me posa une main sur l'épaule et demanda :

- Prête ?

Sans attendre de réponse – j'aurais été bien incapable de lui en donner – il m'annonça notre destination.

- Vous savez où se trouve la gare ? Derrière le parc de Poudlard. Vous visualisez les lieux ?

Je hochai la tête, un nœud dans le ventre.

- Parfait ! Allons-y ! Et rappelez-vous : Destination, Détermination, Décision. Je sais que vous en êtes capable Miss Lighthouse. »

J'étais tétanisée. Je n'aurais pas pu transplaner d'un mètre. Mais lorsqu'Uccello me prit par le bras, je fus comme électrifiée. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, sinon que tous les verrous psychologiques que je m'étais posés avaient disparu. Je me retrouvai soudain en possession de toutes les facultés que j'avais acquises au fil des séances. J'étais en conditions.

…

« C'est un scandale Jill. Franchement, je rêve. Madame pleurniche pendant tout le déjeuner parce qu'elle est trop anxieuse pour passer son permis de transplanage et là… Les félicitations du jury, rien que ça ! »

Angie me lorgnait avec un mélange de sidération et d'amusement. Je me contentai de sourire, ne pouvant croire mon bonheur. J'avais réussi à dépasser mon blocage, j'avais eu mon permis de transplanage ! En fait, au-delà de mon succès auprès d'Uccello, j'éprouvais un agréable sentiment de soulagement. Si je pouvais transplaner, c'était de bonne augure pour mon examen de Métamorphose, qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus. J'avais progressé durant ces derniers mois, et même si cela m'arrachait la langue de le dire, ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement de mon propre fait.

oOoOo

Etrangement, dans les jours suivants, je vis mes rapports avec Black subir quelques transformations. Bien qu'ils eussent été embarrassés durant quelques jours après notre petite discussion, il apparut peu à peu que cet épisode avait modifié notre relation.

Puisque je lui connaissais des faiblesses (du moins _une_ faiblesse, et pas la moindre), il ne pouvait plus se conduire n'importe comment avec moi, ce qui le rendait nettement moins exaspérant. Et puis de mon côté, j'avais quasiment abandonné toute méfiance concernant son histoire avec Angie en réalisant qu'il était réellement amoureux.

Néanmoins, fidèle à ma détermination – les mauvaises langues diront à mon entêtement – je n'avais pas abaissé toutes mes barrières. Certes, mes relations avec Sirius Black s'étaient teintées d'un peu plus de connivence, mais je n'étais assurément pas _amie _avec lui, foi de Lighthouse !

Peut-être ces changements avaient-ils aussi été permis par l'ambiance de plus en plus studieuse qui régnait chez les septièmes années de chaque maison sans exception.

Les ASPICS ne s'approchaient plus, ils étaient quasiment là, et leur omniprésence dans nos cerveaux rongés par le stress se substituait parfois aux rancunes les plus tenaces. Ainsi je pus apercevoir, chose inouïe, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard travailler conjointement dans un coin de la bibliothèque, ou même James Potter demander un parchemin à Severus Rogue sans le moindre commentaire désobligeant, et voir sa requête exaucée.

Evidemment, tout n'était pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. L'appréhension nous rendait aussi plus irritables, phénomène notamment observable dans la Salle Commune après le dîner : cet horaire qui pendant des lustres avait été le lieu des devoirs finis à l'arrachée et des discussions devant la cheminée était désormais pris d'assaut par la peur de l'examen, si bien que le moindre éternuement était puni d'un opprobre silencieux, celui des regards noirs.

Avec Angie, Ludo et Fabian, nous communiquions désormais par parchemin interposé. Cela n'évitait pas les éclats de rire impromptus, crime de lèse-majesté dont la conséquence immédiate était l'exclusion de la Salle Commune par Colbie Lucas, charmante préfète des cinquièmes années, elle-même en pleines révisions des BUSES.

« Rha mais quelle chieuse ! Et vous aussi, vous pourriez penser à un autre endroit pour parler Quidditch… »

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, je me retrouvais dans le dortoir des garçons avec mes comparses, pour la simple raison que Ludo et Angie avaient commencé une de leurs disputes habituelles sur le talent de leurs équipes préférées, oubliant bien vite l'usage du parchemin pour en venir quasiment aux mains.

A présent, assis sur le lit de Ludo – et par la même occasion sous une affiche des Frelons – ils nous fixaient tous les deux d'un air désolé.

« Pardon Jill, marmonnèrent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Fabian pouffa.

- Eh ça va, je suis pas votre mère non plus. C'est juste cette pimbêche, elle me donne de l'urticaire. Enfin…

- Je suppose que c'est mort pour ce soir du coup, déclara Fab en désignant de la main nos affaires de cours entassées sur son lit.

- Je ne sais pas…, réussit à prononcer Ludo après un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, si nous étions des élèves sérieux…

- Oui mais non, coupa Angie. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et posa le menton sur ses mains. J'ai juste envie que tout ça soit fini… Je suis sûre qu'au bout d'un moment, t'as beau relire le cours, ton cerveau n'intègre plus rien, et au final c'est plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose.

- Belle théorie, développée par des centaines de glandeurs avant nous, railla Fabian.

- Oh d'ailleurs je voulais vous parler, reprit Angie en l'ignorant délibérément. Il y a un petit changement de programme pour cet été… En fait, le collègue de mon père qui devait nous prêter sa maison a démissionné pour une sombre affaire de mœurs avec la femme de ménage du Chaudron Baveur…

Angie laissa planer un silence évocateur tandis que Ludo et Fabian grimaçaient de dégoût.

- …Et donc c'est un peu mort pour les vacances en Espagne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, super-Angie est là, et on va simplement se rabattre sur Brighton, c'est un peu plus humide mais tout aussi sympa. En revanche je suis désolée, on ne pourra pas aller acclamer nos joueurs contre l'Espagne …

- C'est terrible Angie, tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'avais tellement hâte !, m'exclamai-je d'un ton désespéré. Mais non ma vieille, si tu savais… Tes beaux yeux me suffisent largement.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux dans un éclat de rire.

- Angie, rappelle-moi, tes parents possèdent combien de maisons en tout ? demanda Fabian avec un sourire mielleux.

- C'est vrai que tu es un très bon parti… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Black te mettre le grappin dessus.

- Ludovic Verpey, excuse-moi, mais je pense que tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre… »

Angie riait, partagée entre l'embarras et la gaieté. Son père faisait partie du comité de direction d'une entreprise de confiserie florissante, notamment à l'origine des Chocogrenouilles, ce qui lui valait un train de vie plus que confortable depuis son enfance. Angie n'avait jamais cherché à s'en vanter mais parfois, des aspects de son mode de vie ou des traits de son caractère dévoilaient ses origines favorisées. Toujours est-il qu'elle mettait ses privilèges à profit pour m'inviter chaque été à passer un mois chez elle. J'avais ainsi pu découvrir avec elle des lieux incroyables, et même sortir un peu de mon Angleterre natale. Cette année, elle avait décidé d'élargir l'invitation à Emma, Ludo et Fabian afin de célébrer la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard.

« Je crois que nous irons par voie de cheminée, c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen d'être sûr de se retrouver tous au même endroit. Il faut que je prévienne Emma et…

Angie se tut soudainement. Je relevai la tête. Le visage baissé, elle entortillait consciencieusement une mèche blonde autour d'un de ses doigts. Les yeux de Ludo se mirent à pétiller.

- Je vais vous demander franchement, mais si la réponse est négative je ne vous en voudrai pas, amorça-t-elle avec timidité. …Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si… j'invitais Sirius ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Oui !

Nos trois réponses avaient fusé d'un coup, Ludo et Fab unanimes et moi impulsive – et désormais affreusement gênée.

Heureusement, Angie souriait.

- Je m'y attendais un peu. Jill, si ça pose le moindre problème ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

- Je peux juste te demander pourquoi ?, intervint Fabian.

- Ben… Je pensais qu'on se retrouverait tous les cinq… En tant qu'amis. Je veux dire… Nous on se connaît depuis sept ans, et Emma fait partie de la bande maintenant… Pour moi c'était une occasion d'être ensemble avant de prendre des chemins différents…

- Attends Lighthouse, peut-être que Sirius ne fait pas partie de notre groupe d'amis proches mais c'est un pote, assurément, répliqua Ludo.

- Oui mais… C'est pas pareil… Et puis Sirius n'est pas un « pote » pour moi, désolée, ajoutai-je avec une moue explicite.

- En quoi c'est pas pareil ? En quoi on s'amuserait moins ? Et puis Fabian et Emma sont ensemble, comme Sirius et Angie.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! On partage moins avec Sirius, c'est tout.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, déclara Angie. Et puis je pense que Sirius passe ses vacances avec James donc il n'aurait peut-être pas été libre de toute façon. »

Passant outre l'air outragé des garçons, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. Je savais que cette décision lui coûtait un peu, mais elle avait fait cela pour moi et ça me touchait particulièrement. J'étais sûre à présent que nous ne retrouverions jamais la complicité qui nous avait unies pendant longtemps, parce que nous grandissions, voilà tout. Mais nous étions indéniablement amies, et l'entretien de cette amitié exigeait de faire des compromis : aujourd'hui Angie me remerciait des efforts que j'avais fait pour accepter Sirius.

oOoOo

« Lighthouse, c'est à vous.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un garçon de Serdaigle visiblement déprimé.

- Gardez le sourire Jenkins. Les réserves du professeur Slughorn sur votre niveau ne vous empêcheront pas d'avoir un Optimal dans toutes les autres matières. Et je ne pense pas que vos parents vous renient si vous leur ramenez _un_ Effort Exceptionnel.

Ledit Jenkins salua McGonagall d'un hochement de tête morose avant de s'éloigner à pas lents.

- Eh bien Lighthouse, vous comptez attendre que la neige tombe ?

Je m'excusai précipitamment et entrai dans le bureau que je redoutais le plus au monde.

- Asseyez-vous. …Bien, Lighthouse… Vous présentez l'Académie de Sciences Magiques de Londres c'est bien cela ? Section Médicomagie…

J'acquiesçai avec appréhension.

- Bon, comme vous le savez sans doute, Poudlard a la chance d'avoir des relations privilégiées avec tous les établissements du supérieur qui sont susceptibles d'accueillir nos élèves. C'est pour cette raison que nous savons avant même l'examen final si vos vœux seront satisfaits, sous réserve évidemment de bons résultats aux ASPICS.

Le ventre noué, j'attendis le verdict.

- Malgré des notes moyennes, l'avis de vos professeurs en Sortilèges et en Arithmancie sont favorables. D'autre part, vous avez d'excellentes recommandations des professeurs Chourave et Slughorn. Quant à moi… Au vu de vos récents progrès en Métamorphose, sachez que j'ai eu plaisir à signer votre dossier… Si vous poursuivez sur cette lancée aux épreuves finales vous serez acceptée, sans le moindre doute. »

McGonagall me faisait trop peur pour que j'ose lui sauter au cou, mais j'espérais que le regard que je lui adressai était suffisamment explicite. Je sentis soudain mes épaules délivrées d'un poids immense. J'allais entrer à l'Académie ! Réaliser mon rêve, devenir médecin ! Bien sûr, il me faudrait réussir mes ASPICS, mais j'avais repris confiance en moi, et c'était l'essentiel.

McGonagall me dévisageait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la sympathie.

« Je suis fière de vous Lighthouse. Vous avez réellement progressé ces derniers mois. Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin donné les moyens de vos ambitions. Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Professeur, murmurai-je en me levant.

- Attention Lighthouse, c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers ! …Kairn, c'est à vous ! »

oOo

Vendredi soir. Il nous restait quarante huit heures avant de passer à l'échafaud.

« J'ai peur Jill…

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour t'apaiser, ça serait hypocrite: moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé de la purée d'aconit…

- Tu as déjà goûté de l'aconit ?

- Non, mais j'imagine que ça me donnerait ce genre de sensations, avant que je m'étouffe et meurs. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui vaut mieux entre ça et passer les ASPICS...

- J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, des sueurs froides, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure depuis hier… Ça ne peut pas être bon hein ?

- Sérieusement Angie, je pense que tout va bien se passer. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du pays, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on échoue…

- Mmh…

- Et puis il nous reste un week-end ! ... Que l'on ne va certainement pas passer à relire tous nos cours depuis la Première année, comme paraît en avoir envie Emma... Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser Coyle ! J'ai vraiment besoin de me vider l'esprit avant lundi.

- On commence par quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Métamorphose, épreuve écrite.

- Oh. Ça va aller pour toi ?

- Ben McGonagall avait l'air assez confiante, donc je suis plutôt optimiste.

- ...Je ne voudrais pas savourer ma victoire avec trop d'insolence, mais…

- Oui c'est bon, je reconnais officiellement que je n'en serais sans doute pas là sans Black.

- Jillian ! Mais, mais… J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Je ne répéterai jamais un truc pareil, tu es la seule à l'avoir entendu et j'aimerais que tu restes la seule à le savoir.

- Promis. Sans ironie aucune Jill, je suis vraiment contente que ça ait fini par fonctionner entre Sirius et toi…

- Il n'est pas si terrible. Enfin, globalement.

- Quelle tête de mule ! Allez, dors bien.

- Angie ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point de faire une chose pareille, mais ce que m'a dit McGonagall tout à l'heure a dû me rendre complètement folle… Je vais sans doute regretter cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

- Quoi ?

- ...Tu aimerais toujours inviter Sirius cet été ?

- Je… Euh, oui, oui bien sûr !

- Voilà, je me disais… Il pourrait venir les quinze derniers jours, comme ça on passerait aussi du temps tous les cinq… Enfin, si tu veux évidemment !

- Jill tu es vraiment sûre que tu n'as pas avalé de l'aconit ?

- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse Angie.

- ... T'es géniale Jill. Merci. T'es vraiment la meilleure. »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avais-je proposé une chose pareille ?

Pour le simple plaisir de goûter la joie d'Angela ? Par un soudain accès de nostalgie, une crainte de perdre ma meilleure amie, une ultime tentative de retrouver des liens privilégiés ?

Il y avait de ça je pense… Mais ma petite discussion avec McGonagall m'avait vraiment secouée. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle me haïssait d'être un échec ambulant dans sa matière. Pourtant elle avait réellement paru me reconsidérer, et cela m'avait emplie d'un véritable sentiment de fierté. Et plus j'y repensais, plus je me devais d'admettre le rôle de Black dans mes progrès. Même si j'avais surtout travaillé pour lui rabattre le caquet, il n'empêche que je n'en serais pas arrivée là sans lui. Et je devais aussi cela à Angela.


	11. Feel something on my lips I should not

**Hello ! Wie geht's ? Je vous annonce que je suis quasiment en vacances, donc je vais pouvoir accélérer le rythme ! Yay ! D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser auprès de AryaJedusor, à qui j'avais promis de publier très très vite il y a ... plus d'un mois... -'**

**Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps (encore plus que d'habitude, c'est dire !) parce que c'est une première rupture (pas celle que vous imaginez petits malins) dans le fil de l'histoire... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. **

**Du love. **

* * *

><p>Le jour perçait à travers les rideaux. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je laissai le soleil filtrer jusqu'à mes paupières. J'imaginais déjà le temps qu'il devait fait faire à l'extérieur, une vraie belle journée de juin…<p>

Mais… Un grand soleil ? Si tôt ?

« Putain de b…

Je levai brusquement la tête de mes oreillers moelleux et me jetai sur mon réveil. Neuf heures ?! Et l'examen qui commençait à huit heures et demie ! Pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenue ? C'était les ASPICS par Merlin ! L'administration aurait dû tout faire pour que nous soyons à l'heure non ?! Et les autres ? Angie ? Je me tournai de l'autre côté de mon lit pour découvrir que mes camarades de chambrée dormaient toutes aussi paisiblement que moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelque chose clochait. Je me laissai soudain retomber avec un gémissement. Nous étions samedi ! Quelle quiche ! Et ce n'était pas après un pareil instant de panique que j'allais me rendormir…

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, m'étirai voluptueusement et sautai sur mes pieds. Inutile de se morfondre plus longtemps, autant apprécier le jour ! Et puis le professeur Chourave m'avait demandé de lui rendre quelques services dans les serres de Botanique. J'allai profiter de mon réveil précoce pour remplir cette tâche et cela me laisserait le reste de la journée libre.

Profitant d'avoir la salle de bain rien que pour moi, je passai un long moment sous la douche sans rien faire d'autre que laisser l'eau brûlante dévaler ma tête, mes épaules, me plongeant dans une léthargie bienfaitrice. Depuis quelques jours déjà, un nœud me serrait le ventre à l'idée des examens et cette douche scandaleusement longue me fit un bien fou.

Comme tous les samedi matin, la Grande Salle était presque déserte, la table la plus remplie étant – oh surprise ! – celle de Serdaigle. Tout en me servant de pancakes, je jetai un coup d'œil à Gryffondor et découvris que les Maraudeurs faisaient aussi partie des lève-tôt. Ils étaient trop silencieux pour être honnêtes d'ailleurs. Sûrement à préparer un feu d'artifice pour leurs derniers jours à Poudlard.

Les Maraudeurs. Black. Black que j'avais délibérément incrusté dans mes vacances… Mais où avais-je la tête bon dieu ! Coincée entre deux manuels de Sortilèges, sûrement… Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas un coup de folie. Juste le cours naturel des choses. Peu importe mon obstination à affirmer que Black ne serait jamais pour moi plus qu'un imbécile de Maraudeur_, _il allait falloir que je révise mes premiers jugements. Et ça avait déjà commencé. Le « plan » d'Angie avait bien fonctionné. Sirius Black parvenait à me faire rire, je devais l'admettre. Les dernières leçons de Métamorphose avaient été plutôt distrayantes. Et paradoxalement, l'épisode Hookum nous avait d'autant plus rapproché que nous partagions désormais un secret.C'était bien malheureux mais il semblait que j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée de…

« Alors Lighthouse, tu voulais un dernier cours avec ton prof préféré ?

Je levai vivement la tête de mon assiette. Black était assis en face de moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, m'arrachant sans gêne aucune de ma léthargie matinale. J'oubliai bien vite le cours de ma réflexion : il était insupportable, comme d'habitude, et ce malgré tout ce que je pourrais concéder à Angie. Je répliquai, maussade :

— Pas tout à fait non. Je me suis levée trop tôt, c'est tout … Arrête de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi.

— Tu me brises le cœur.

— J'allais partir, déclarai-je en faisant mine de me lever.

Je me sentais agacée, sans réellement avoir d'explication. L'irruption de Black alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la matinée seule avec moi-même, la tête dans les nuages, m'avait un peu refroidie.

— Ben alors, tu ne veux pas passer un dernier samedi matin en ma compagnie ?

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule.

— Tu rigoles ? Non, pas ce matin Black. J'ai un Cognard dans l'estomac à l'idée de lundi, et j'aimerais avoir une journée tranquille.

— Et alors ? Je peux t'aider à décompresser !

— Tes amis ne t'attendent pas ? Vous n'avez pas encore quatre cent coups à préparer ?, demandai-je avec un début d'exaspération.

— On ne commence pas avant cet après-midi, James a décidé de passer le reste de la matinée à potasser avec sa Lily-chérie, et du coup Rem' et Peter suivent le mouvement. Comme si ça servait encore à quelque chose…

Il avait repris cette expression que je commençai à connaître, celle qui surgissait dès que Lily arrivait dans la conversation. Les yeux dans le vague, une moue un peu renfrognée. Je décidai de me moquer.

— Quelle aigreur ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu es seul, abandonné, et tu comptes passer la matinée à me coller pour avoir un peu de compagnie ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, opina-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu ne vas pas réviser au moins ?

— Pire. Je vais m'occuper des serres pour Chourave, elle n'est pas là ce week-end.

— Club de jardinage hein ?, fit-il d'un ton goguenard.

— Ca suffit Black, je te laisse.

— Lighthouse ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Je toussotai.

— Je crois que toi aussi, tu as certaines raisons de m'être reconnaissant…

Il perdit son sourire, le temps d'un battement de cils.

— Certes.

— Bien. Je peux y aller ?

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me montrer tes talents ?

Il avait repris son air jovial. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser tranquille.

— Comment ça ?

— Disons que j'ai pu voir toute l'étendue de tes… « dons » en Métamorphose. Te connaissant, je suis surpris que tu ne veuilles pas profiter de cette occasion de m'impressionner…

Je le fusillai du regard, avant de lâcher avec une pointe d'abattement :

— Tu as des tas d'autres gens avec qui perdre du temps Sirius, pourquoi moi ?

— Honnêtement, j'étais venu pour t'embêter. Mais là j'ai juste envie de découvrir ta passion... J'te jure ! Allez, admets-le Lighthouse, on est potes maintenant…

Je plissai les yeux, soupçonneuse.

— C'est moi ou tu essayes de me faire dire qu'on est amis ?... Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège Black, je me souviens parfaitement de ce pari stupide.

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

— Sérieusement Jillian, j'ai passé le trimestre à te donner des cours de Métamorphose, c'est un échange de bons procédés ! Et je me fous que tu admettes qu'on est amis, reconnais juste qu'on est capables de bien se marrer ensemble ! Tu ne m'aurais pas supporté très longtemps autrement…

Il n'avait pas tort. Il était peut-être temps de passer à une autre étape. J'avais déjà fait un premier pas en proposant à Angie de l'inviter, je pouvais bien lui donner une leçon de botanique. Non ?

— Allez viens. Mais arrête de geindre, ça énerve les plantes. »

oOo

« Laisse ça, tu vas tout abîmer… Regarde, il faut les prendre avec délicatesse.

Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je veillai à sectionner la tige sans brutalité.

— T'es mignonne quand tu travailles Lighthouse.

Concentrée sur ma bouture, je mis un temps à réagir. Les sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers lui :

— Pardon ?

Il avait cet air de charmeur que je détestais, parce que je ne savais comment interpréter le demi-sourire accroché à ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de la terre entière, et cela avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement.

— Arrête de faire semblant de me draguer Black. C'est parfaitement inutile.

— Ça te perturbe ?

Et maintenant ces insinuations faussement subtiles ! Il voulait me mettre à bout ? Je rétorquai aussitôt :

— Bien sûr que non. Mais moi je ne te dérangeais pas quand tu essayais de me faire apprendre les dix moyens de transformer un balai en cruche d'eau.

— C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette leçon… Ah d'ailleurs, tu es prête pour lundi ? Tonton Sirius pourra être fier ?, ajouta-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Tonton Sirius va s'arrêter très vite avant que je ne lui fasse rencontrer le Filet du Diable que Chourave a rapporté il y a une semaine. Il n'est pas encore bien apprivoisé, ce serait bien dommage si un accident arrivait…

— Terrifiant. Non, sérieusement, ça va aller ?

— Mmh, acquiesçai-je avec une moue. McGonagall…

Je m'interrompis en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

— Eh bien, McGo ?

Très malin Lighthouse. Tu aurais aussi bien pu t'aplatir aux pieds de Sirius Black, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence…

— …McGonagall a dit que j'avais nettement progressé. Et qu'elle était confiante pour les ASPICS, articulai-je avec réticence.

Un énorme sourire lui mangeait le visage.

— Sans vouloir insister Lighthouse… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de le frapper au juste ? Ah oui, j'avais décidé de grandir. Et si cela passait par un simple « merci », je devais m'y résoudre.

— Eh bien…

_Courage Jillian tu peux le faire. Laisse tomber l'orgueil, pour une fois. Tu n'as besoin de le dire qu'une seule fois et ensuite tout sera terminé. C'est comme un pansement. Une seconde d'humilité… d'humiliation ?_

Je pris ma respiration et poursuivis d'une traite :

— Je te dois des remerciements. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me crève le cœur de dire un truc pareil mais… merci Black, sans toi…

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

— Waouh, je ne pensais pas que tu savais exprimer de la gratitude Lighthouse…

— Je vais vite retirer ce que j'ai dit si tu gardes cette tête d'abruti.

— Laisse-moi goûter un peu mon plaisir…

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Et dire que je vais devoir te supporter quinze jours cet été !

— Comment ?

Allez, quitte à retirer le pansement, autant l'arracher complètement. Je retournai à ma bouture et répondis, l'air de rien :

— Ouaip, tu es convié chez Angie à Brighton pendant les vacances.

— Mais…

Je ris. Je devais avouer qu'il était assez plaisant de contempler cet air surpris sur son visage.

— …Je croyais que c'était pour vous retrouver tous les cinq…

— Tu connais mal Angie ! Peu importe les affinités, ce qui compte pour elle, c'est d'être entourée de tous les gens qu'elle aime.

— Mais j'aurais pensé que tu opposerais un veto catégorique…

Je me figeai. Son ton avait changé ; il avait retrouvé ses accents narquois.

— Evidemment que j'ai refusé!, m'exclamai-je avec véhémence. Enfin Black tu imagines bien que je n'allais pas décemment te laisser gâcher mes vacances !

— Et alors ?

J'étais toujours penchée sur les plantes et les pots de terre, mais il s'était rapproché, plus facétieux que jamais. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou et cela me procurait des frissons… Des frissons désagréables, oui, oui assurément.

— Et ben tu sais comment Angie peut être !, répondis-je en me retournant vivement, manquant au passage de percuter son menton. Elle a prié, supplié, gémi à tel point que j'ai fini par accepter.

— Content de savoir combien tu m'apprécies.

Il avait croisé les bras avec un air froid, cependant son éternel sourire en coin me prouva bien vite que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

— Oh ça va hein ! Tu sais très bien que c'est Angie qui m'a forcée à faire ami-ami… Et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion ! Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique et aide moi plutôt à retirer les fleurs mortes. »

Il se marrait, mais il m'aida à monter sur un escabeau pour nettoyer les fleurs géantes qui pendaient du haut de la serre et commençaient à sérieusement proliférer. Il se moqua de moi sans vergogne alors que je m'évertuais à grimper sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les fleurs les plus hautes, et je ne me gênai pas pour lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop près d'un géranium dentu et faillit me faire tomber de l'escabeau en tentant de l'éviter... A la fin de la matinée, la serre ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, mais nous étions couverts de pollen et de morceaux de feuilles.

« Tu regrettes toujours de m'avoir fait venir ?, demanda-il en sortant.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais quoi que ce soit.

J'étais appuyée contre la paroi de la serre, yeux clos, bras écartés, profitant du soleil de la mi-journée.

— T'es une fille bizarre quand même Lighthouse…

J'ouvris les yeux. Il se tenait juste en face de moi, à une distance qui me sembla soudainement trop étroite. Beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'effort physique fourni pour ranger la serre ou le soleil qui me tapait sur la tête, mais je ne me sentais pas dans mon état normal. Sirius était vraiment très près, et son foutu regard d'arnaqueur professionnel me vrillait au mur de verre. Je déglutis. Je ne me sentais pas bien j'avais trop chaud il fallait que je bouge mais devant moi il y avait Black.

Sirius.

Et bientôt il n'y eut plus que sa bouche moqueuse qui dansait devant mes yeux. Se rapprochait.

Ce fut très court. J'eus à peine le temps de goûter ses lèvres très adroites que ma raison reprit le contrôle de mes sens, et ouvrit mes yeux. Je me dégageai brutalement et je le giflai

« Non mais ça va pas ?! A quoi tu joues Black ?

Il avait beau se masser la joue, son sourire était éclatant.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu-

— Bravo Lighthouse. Tu as été une adversaire de taille.

Il posa la main sur mon épaule. Je nageais dans l'incompréhension la plus profonde, aussi ne pris-je même pas la peine de la retirer.

— Mais bon, malgré tes airs grognons et tes coups de gueule, c'est moi qui ai gagné. Je te l'avais dit, que je saurais te faire changer d'avis…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il parlait… du pari ? De ce pari imbécile ? J'étais abasourdie. Etait-il possible d'être aussi narcissique ? D'aller jusque… _là_, pour le plaisir de prouver sa victoire ?

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai promis à Angie un déjeuner romantique. Je dois y aller. A plus Lighthouse ! Ce fut un plaisir ! »

Et un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

oOoOo

« Et donc, Molly et Arthur sont à bout… A tel point que maman a proposé de garder les petits pendant une semaine, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer…

— Mais les jumeaux n'ont pas trois mois ! Comment peuvent-ils être aussi insupportables ?

— Avec des moyens de bébés j'imagine… Par exemple, ils se mettent à hurler à tue-tête, et dès que quelqu'un s'approche du berceau, ils se taisent et te fixent avec des grands yeux innocents.

— Ils ont l'air monstrueux !

— Assez oui… Hé Jillian tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation !

Ludo me dévisageait avec agacement. Je levai la tête du magazine que je feuilletais sans attention et lui adressai un regard désolé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jill ? Tu es complètement dans la lune…

— Euh, je sais pas, je crois que j'angoisse, c'est tout…

— Eh ben, on aura tout vu !, sourit Fabian avec amusement.

Emma montra plus de sollicitude :

— Ca va aller Jill, tout va bien se passer, tu le sais très bien. Oublie un peu tout ça pour le moment, ça te fera du bien.

Je hochai la tête et tentai de me concentrer sur la discussion de mes amis. Nous étions installés sur les rives du lac. Dans l'herbe, des sachets de friandises débordaient, au milieu des cartes à jouer que nous avions éparpillées. Le ciel azur se reflétait dans l'eau, à peine déchiré de quelques cirrus. Emma avait raison, ce n'était pas un temps à s'encombrer l'esprit des examens tout proches. Mais je ne pensais pas aux ASPICS. Loin de là. Non, cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heure que le seul nom qui occupait mes pensées était aussi celui du copain de ma meilleure amie.

« Vous savez quoi, il paraît que les préfets en chef organisent une soirée après le banquet de fin d'année ! »

Attention ! Il ne fallait pas se méprendre… Mes sentiments à son égard n'avaient nullement changé. Seulement, je me posais beaucoup de questions. C'était légitime. Il m'avait quand même embrassée ! Je repassai encore et encore la scène dans mon esprit, pour retrouver là où j'avais fauté, comprendre ce que je n'avais pas perçu, enfin expliquer ce geste incompréhensible !

« Tu parles, les préfets, c'est surtout les Maraudeurs qui ont fait pression… Mais c'est une bonne initiative, une belle fête pour finir nos années à Poudlard ! »

Car c'était bien de moi qu'il s'agissait. Les intentions de Black étaient claires, il les avait immédiatement explicitées. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais moi, comment avais-je pu me laisser entraîner jusque-là ? Cela avait eu beau se conclure par une gifle, Sirius n'en avais pas moins réussi à m'embrasser ! Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas un baiser, un effleurement tout au plus, mais j'aurais dû réagir bien en amont ! Comment avais-je pu baisser la garde à ce point ?

« Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose à mettre ! D'ailleurs, Jill, est-ce que tu possèdes seulement une robe ? »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable par rapport à Angie. Pourtant, il était clair que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Black. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais tout de même…

« Jillian ! »

Je m'ébrouai. Me tournai vers Ludo avec un grand sourire. Il fallait penser à autre chose, effacer ce malencontreux épisode de ma mémoire. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout.

oOoOo

« Levez vos plumes ! L'épreuve est terminée ! »

J'eus tout juste le temps de griffonner un dernier mot à la question qui m'avait posé le plus de problème avant que l'examinateur ne m'arrache le parchemin. Secouant ma main endolorie, je me laissai tomber dans le fond de ma chaise. J'arrivai à peine à le croire. Je venais de terminer l'épreuve de Métamorphose ! Ce n'était certes que le début des ASPICS, mais je n'étais pas morte, je n'avais pas complètement séché, j'avais même réussi à répondre à toutes les questions ! Une réelle prouesse ! Autour de moi les gens s'agitaient, rangeaient leurs affaires pour quitter la salle au plus vite. Pour ma part, j'avais juste envie de poser la tête dans mes bras et dormir. L'épreuve d'Arithmancie, qui avait eu lieu le matin, s'était bien déroulée. Mais tout ceci m'avait littéralement lessivée. Je n'avais même pas le courage de rentrer jusqu'à la salle Commune.

« Miss on ferme ! Il faut qu'on prépare la salle pour l'épreuve de demain.

A la porte, l'employé du ministère chargé de nous surveiller me dévisageait avec agacement. Je me levai paresseusement et soulevai mon sac. A l'extérieur Angie m'attendait en compagnie de Fabian et Emma.

« Alors Lighthouse, c'était si passionnant que tu as voulu rester pour faire du zèle ?

— C'est vrai que je commence à m'inquiéter Jillian… Qu'est-ce que Sirius t'as donc fait pour que tu t'adonnes avec tant de passion à la Métamorphose ? J'aurais cru que tu serais la première à quitter la salle ! »

Je souris de toutes mes dents à Angie mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle m'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité de ces deux derniers jours, posant la question qui me tourmentait sans relâche : qu'est-ce que Sirius m'avait donc fait ? Quel virus m'avait-il inoculé pour je me mette soudainement à bosser la matière que j'abhorrais, pour que j'invite ma Némésis à partager des vacances, pour qu'enfin je me laisse embrasser par le prince charmant de ma meilleure amie ?! Un monstre, voilà ce que j'étais devenue par sa faute !

Je me passai la main dans le cou et déclarai avec un peu d'embarras :

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Black… J'ai simplement pris conscience que si je voulais réaliser mon rêve il fallait peut-être que je me mette à y travailler sérieusement…

Fabian poussa un cri horrifié et se mit à dessiner des croix dans l'air avec frénésie :

— Vade retro satanas ! Qu'avez-vous fait de notre bien-aimée Jillian ? »

Emma et Angie éclatèrent de rire, et je me composai une mine diabolique. Fabian s'enfuit dans le couloir avec un hurlement sinistre. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite sans hésitation. Une bonne séance de régression, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne penser à rien, jouer comme un gosse, et débarrasser mon esprit de ces soucis qui chamboulaient mes instincts de gamine.

oOo

« Bon, et vous, ça s'est bien passé ?, m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans le canapé auprès duquel étaient déjà installés Angie et Ludo, essoufflée après ma course à travers les couloirs du château. Fabian nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il posa les deux mains sur le bras du canapé et se courba en gémissant.

— Je me vengerai Lighthouse, et je te tuerais dès maintenant si mes muscles obéissaient encore à mon cerveau, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde où perçait la douleur.

Je ricanai.

— Tu as eu de la chance que Lupin passe par là Prewett, sinon tu serais encore coincé dans cette armure demain matin.

— Ne te vantes pas trop, c'était particulièrement vil et retors de me paralyser. Jambencoton est une attaque de lâche.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer, Ludo intervint :

— Pour revenir aux choses sérieuses, Jill, aurais-je l'honneur de t'avoir comme cavalière à la soirée de vendredi ?

— Je te trouve bien cérémonieux, cher Ludo, surtout pour subir ma présence pendant trois heures qui s'annoncent mémorables…

— Ah mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, je te demande par simple courtoisie ! Je te connais, tu vas passer la soirée sur un banc à te soûler au punch en critiquant la musique et les robes des filles. C'est bien pour ça que je t'invite d'ailleurs, je pourrai passer la soirée tranquillou à choper sans vergogne !

Fabian et Angie pouffaient.

— Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Verpey ! Marché conclu !

Je lui tendis la main, mais il ajouta :

— Attends, j'ajoute un terme au contrat : je veux te voir en robe.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je te sers uniquement d'alibi pour te donner bonne conscience !

— Certes. Mais je rêve de voir à quoi tu ressembles attifée en fille.

— J'approuve !, s'exclama Fabian. Il faut que je voie ça avant de quitter Poudlard !

Je me tournai vers Angie, mais sans illusion. Comme je m'y attendais elle en rajouta :

— Je m'occupe de tout ! Je dois bien avoir quelque chose à te prêter.

— Tu rigoles ? Angie, je fais quinze centimètres de plus que toi et je suis plat-

— N'essaie pas de trouver de faux arguments, coupa Ludo. Tu n'y échapperas pas Lighthouse…

— Mais c'est un complot ! Je soupirai. …Bon. C'est vraiment parce que c'est la dernière soirée à Poudlard, sinon je n'y serais pas allée. Mais Angie, je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à jouer à la Barbie avec moi !

— Jouer à quoi ? »

oOoOo

Les yeux fixés sur ma potion qui frémissait à petits bouillons, je préparai une fiole pour y verser un échantillon. Le professeur Nastes, qui nous surveillait, jeta à mon chaudron un coup d'œil appréciateur. J'étais fière de moi, le rose orangé de la potion correspondait parfaitement aux indications, mais je ne pus retenir une petite moue en apercevant Lily Evans rendre son flacon à l'examinateur avec un sourire modeste. Elle aurait été meilleure que moi, jusqu'au bout.

En sortant de la salle, je me cognai dans le professeur Slughorn.

« Excusez-moi Miss Lighthouse, je venais voir où vous en étiez tous… Regardant sa montre : Eh bien, vous êtes en avance ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Je crois oui… La potion était assez facile à réaliser, c'était un filtre de Vitalité.

— Je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes tirée à merveille ! Vous êtes douée Lighthouse, j'ai une totale confiance pour votre avenir. Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais… Tenez, vous avez vu la nomination de Morris, le nouveau sélectionneur des Wigtown Wanderers ? Eh bien ce petit était dans l'équipe de Serpentard il y a quinze ans. J'étais jeune alors…Je l'avais repéré Lighthouse, je lui avais dit « Toi mon garçon, tu finiras au département des Sports ! »… Il y est presque n'est-ce pas ?...

J'écoutai le vieux Slug me débiter ses illustres mémoires jusqu'à ce qu'Emma me sauve en sortant à son tour du cachot. Slughorn se jeta sur elle – « oh miss Vance, je tenais à vous dire… Vous vous souviendrez de moi… »– et j'en profitai pour m'enfuir sans demander mon reste.

Je filai aux Cuisines pour y grignoter un sandwich au bacon préparé par un Elfe bienveillant. Il me proposa aussi une part de tarte mais je ne pouvais rien avaler. Une barre de plomb m'occupait l'estomac à l'idée de la prochaine épreuve. J'avais encore deux bonnes heures pour m'y préparer, et pourtant l'angoisse me rongeait déjà.

Après l'épreuve pratique de Métamorphose tout serait terminé. En fait pas vraiment : il resterait un jour d'examen. Pourtant mon esprit d'anticipation achoppait sur l'horaire affiché au tableau de la Salle Commune : LIGHTHOUSE Jillian Eugenia : 15h13.

Au-delà le néant.

Refusant pour la énième fois les délicieux desserts que m'offraient les Elfes des Cuisines, je me résolus toutefois à prendre une pomme, avant de me diriger à pas de plomb vers la salle de l'épreuve. Quelques élèves à l'air patraque attendaient sur les bancs installés de part et d'autre de la porte. Je m'assis moi aussi. Deux heures. De toutes manières je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que rester là, et me ronger les sangs.

Je devais être là depuis une dizaine de minutes quand un élève de Serdaigle sortit, la mine victorieuse. Et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Black. La personne que j'avais le plus envie de rencontrer, évidemment. Je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir au cours des derniers jours, et d'après ce que j'avais pu constater, il avait vis-à-vis de moi une attitude tout à fait normale. _Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été normal Jillian ? Ca n'avait aucune signification, pourquoi persistes-tu à rabâcher cet épisode ? _Malgré la réprobation de ma conscience, je me dissimulai derrière mon cahier à l'instant où il passa près de moi.

Malgré mes efforts pour me fondre dans la muraille, il s'approcha d'un air naturel.

« Eh bien Lighthouse, déjà au poste ? Mais tu ne passes pas avant…

— 15 heures je sais. Mais je suis, comment dire… impatiente.

Il sourit.

— Oh mademoiselle panique ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Le type qui m'a fait passer était un petit jeune tout timide et les autres examinateurs n'avaient pas l'air si terrible.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui adresser un regard noir.

— Franchement Lighthouse tu as eu McGonagall toute ta vie, je pense qu'après ça tu es capable de surmonter n'importe quoi. Sans oublier que _je_ t'ai aidée ! T'as intérêt à me faire honneur ! Allez, bon courage, arrête de stresser. Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me fit un clin d'œil, et tourna les talons.

Je poussai un grand soupir et fermai les yeux. Tout allait bien se passer.

Quant à _lui_… Pas de problème n'est-ce pas ? Je pouvais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente.

Car au fond, si j'avais réagi comme je l'avais fait, si je l'avais laissé faire, laissé m'embrasser, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'avait prise par surprise. En y réfléchissant, j'aurai eu la même réaction si ç'avait été Ludo. Evidemment je m'étais sentie coupable par rapport à Angie. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Clairement, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu entre nous, un pari qui avait été gagné de la plus étrange des manières, je devais bien le reconnaître, mais un pari tout de même.

Je souris, apaisée. Voilà qui résolvait mes ennuis. J'allais pouvoir affronter l'examinateur terrifiant qui m'attendait dans cette salle en ne pensant à Black _que_ pour ses conseils théoriques.

…

« Miss Lighthouse ? C'est à vous.

Je me levai lentement et pénétrai avec appréhension dans une grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion entre quatre espaces d'examen, à chaque coin de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ventre serré, je me tenais assise en face d'une jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Jenufa Noctis, d'après la pancarte posée sur le bureau qui nous séparait. D'abord soulagée à l'idée de ne pas être interrogée par une vieille bique, j'abandonnai bien vite mes illusions en considérant les traits sévères et la mine peu avenante de mon examinatrice.

— Tenez, signez ici. Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'aimerais que vous me transformiez ce pot de fleur en pot de chambre.

Elle avait le rythme rapide, le ton sec. Je sentais qu'avec elle, les choses devaient être bien faites, et vite. J'obéis à la consigne sans broncher. Niveau deuxième année, je n'avais pas de souci à me faire, même si je n'étais pas sûre de bien savoir à quoi devait ressembler un pot de chambre.

Elle parut satisfaite par le vase de nuit en porcelaine que je fis apparaître à l'aide du souvenir vague d'un film historique regardé pendant les vacances.

Après avoir griffonné quelque chose sur son parchemin, elle me demanda de transformer mon pot de chambre en escargot. Les instructions se poursuivirent, se durcissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Je tentais d'y répondre du mieux que je pouvais, suivant avec application les conseils que McGonagall, Emma et enfin Sirius m'avaient prodigués au cours des dernières années.

Quand arriva la fin de l'épreuve, l'austère Jenufa m'ordonna de métamorphoser le Grinchebourdon auquel j'étais parvenue en … chausson aux pommes. « Pour mon goûter », précisa-t-elle avec ce qui devait s'apparenter chez elle à un sourire.

Je répondis à sa plaisanterie avec un petit rire et m'exécutai. L'objet qui apparut sous mes yeux me tira une bouffée de fierté. Un beignet magnifique, doré, luisant légèrement de sucre… On aurait pu en manger. Mais quelle ne fut pas mon épouvante lorsque l'examinatrice s'empara effectivement du chausson et y croqua avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

L'effet fut presqu'instantané : son visage pris une teinte vermillon très inquiétante et elle recracha le morceau en toussant violemment. Mais déjà des plaques rouges émergeaient sur son cou, ses joues, ses mains… J'étais paralysée. Elle tenta de me dire quelque chose mais sa langue semblait avoir doublé de volume.

Alertés par ses halètements, les autres professeurs accoururent pour lui porter secours. L'un d'eux me prit à partie avec rudesse. Paniquée, je balbutiai une explication de ce qui venait de se passer, entrecoupée d'excuses effrayées. Quand il eut enfin compris la situation, son attitude se fit plus bienveillante et il me conseilla de sortir pour me calmer.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, je m'introduisais dans l'Infirmerie avec le maigre espoir d'éviter la radiation à vie de n'importe quel examen de sorcellerie. Malgré les mots réconfortants d'Angie et d'Emma, j'étais dans un état pitoyable, le moral dans les chaussettes. Même Ludo et Fabian, une fois qu'ils eurent bien ri de ma mésaventure, s'étaient montrés plus bienveillants que d'habitude – ce qui m'avait d'autant plus inquiétée.

Dans la salle silencieuse, quelques lits étaient occupés, mais nulle trace du professeur Noctis. Je me retournai pour aller chercher dans les chambres à part, et tombai nez-à-nez avec Madame Pomfresh.

« Eh bien jeune fille, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas vous qui…

— Si si, c'est bien moi, marmonnai-je avec dépit.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que vous nous en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! En même temps, ce n'était pas très malin de la part de votre examinatrice…

Avisant mon bouquet, elle précisa :

— D'ailleurs Mademoiselle Noctis a été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste il y a une heure. Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle a simplement avalé du Grinchebourdon écrasé, rien qui ne soit inguérissable. Simplement elle habite dans les environs de Londres, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour qu'elle reste se faire soigner ici.

Je hochai la tête. J'allai la remercier et partir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de demander d'une petite voix :

— Savez-vous si… Miss Noctis a dit quelque chose à propos de mon examen… ?

Madame Pomfresh me sourit avec indulgence :

— Pas de panique Lighthouse, vous ne craignez rien. D'un point de vue strictement juridique, Miss Noctis ne peut rien faire étant donné qu'elle est en partie coupable, et je suis sûre que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore feront en sorte que votre dossier scolaire ressorte blanc comme neige.

J'esquissai un sourire, rassurée.

— Allez vous remettre de vos émotions Lighthouse, et prenez des forces ; il me semble qu'il vous reste encore une ou deux épreuves, n'est-ce pas ? »

oOoOo

Je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise pour les examens de Botanique et d'Histoire de la Magie qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Malgré tout, je mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

J'étais encore tourneboulée par mes déboires en Métamorphose, qui avaient fait de moi une mini-célébrité parmi les septièmes années. Le temps d'une soirée, j'avais pu entendre des chuchotements amusés en passant dans les couloirs et j'avais été reçue par une salve d'applaudissement en rentrant à la Salle Commune. Même les Maraudeurs étaient venus me féliciter pendant le dîner, Sirius sortant une ou deux vannes idiotes sur mon incapacité pathologique à réussir dans cette matière. Il fallait admettre que ça relevait de l'extraordinaire. Après avoir travaillé sans relâche et même plutôt bien réussi l'épreuve pratique, j'avais réussi à tout foutre en l'air dans les dernières secondes… D'un autre côté, elle était bien gentille Jenufa, mais parvenir à une pâtisserie parfaite et comestible aurait relevé de l'exploit au vu de mon niveau encore trois mois auparavant.

Enfin, il ne me restait plus qu'à prier désormais.

Je sombrai doucement dans les limbes, des images de Grinchebourdon se mélangeant aux copies d'examen dans mon inconscient embrouillé. Et puis je passai dans une salle obscure, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de mon voisin. Je me sentais bien, enfoncée dans ce fauteuil de cinéma aux côtés d'un inconnu… Tout était flou, à commencer par le visage de ce dernier et le film que nous regardions. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, car le cours du rêve s'accéléra et je me retrouvai soudain prise dans une étreinte passionnée avec mon mystérieux voisin. C'était la première fois que je faisais un rêve de ce genre, et je dois dire que c'était fort agréable… J'avais l'étrange impression de contempler la scène de l'extérieur, d'à la fois m'abîmer dans le tourbillon de ce baiser et de garder un œil singulièrement lucide sur ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette lucidité qui reprit le dessus lorsque je sentis les mains de mon compagnon de songe s'aventurer sous mon T-shirt… Hop hop hop Jillian Lighthouse, tout ceci commençait à friser la pornographie ! Depuis quand je faisais des rêves pareils moi ? Aussitôt mon inconscient calma ses ardeurs et je me retrouvai seule dans la salle de cinéma désormais éclairée. Je remarquai mon inconnu qui s'éloignait vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte il se retourna et…

J'ouvris les yeux. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et les joues brûlantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à Angela, sereinement endormie. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black faisait là, dans cette salle de cinéma où le temps d'un rêve nous avions partagé un baiser enflammé ?


	12. Beneath the waves

**Hey tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Plutôt un chapitre de transition, on avance doucement vers une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, même si... Vous le verrez vous-même ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Ferme les yeux… Voilà. Ne bouge pas…<p>

— Jillian, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches même pas te mettre du mascara !

— C'est bon Dawn, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est déjà assez difficile de lui faire accepter le principe, grogna Angie tout en s'appliquant à barbouiller mes cils sans bavure.

C'était un cauchemar. Moi, Jillian Lighthouse, aussi proche de l'idéal féminin que Severus Rogue du gendre parfait, j'étais assise au beau milieu d'une salle de bains pleine de filles déchaînées réunies autour d'une tâche : me préparer pour le bal de fin d'année. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que j'étais à la merci de l'ensemble, ou presque, de la gent féminine de Poufsouffle, à croire que mon « relooking » était devenu l'attraction du siècle…

Car on pouvait décemment parler de relooking, bien que l'expression me donnât de l'urticaire. Deux heures plus tôt, Angie et Emma s'était mises en quête d'une robe qui m'aille pour le bal. Peu à peu, d'autres filles s'étaient proposées de les aider et notre dortoir avait bientôt été envahi de piaillements et de bouffées de parfum. Il fallait dire que la tâche était ardue : non seulement la robe parfaite devait seoir à mes mensurations voisines de zéro mais aussi satisfaire mes exigences et mon caractère intraitable.

Emma, qui faisait quelques centimètres (et quelques tailles de soutien-gorge) de plus que moi, avait apporté d'anciennes robes, et nous avions vidé les malles de toutes les filles de notre chambre. Après une première sélection, pendant laquelle mes grimaces horrifiées avaient suffi à Emma et Angie pour virer les trois quarts des vêtements accumulés, j'avais commencé l'essayage. Oh joie.

Enfin, après maintes plaintes et autres gémissements, mon choix s'était porté sur une robe simple, courte et noire, d'inspiration chinoise (car après l'essayage désastreux d'une douzaine de robes décolletées, le col mao m'avait convaincue).

Une fois qu'Elvira m'eût passé une touche de rouge sur les lèvres – « arrête de t'obstiner Jill, le rouge va très bien aux rousses » – je croyais mon supplice enfin terminé. Mais ces pestes s'attelèrent à ma coiffure.

« Je veux pas dire, mais ça me semble être une mission impossible, déclara Elvira avec lucidité.

— C'est hallucinant, tu as la même tignasse que Potter !, s'écria une jolie blonde de sixième année.

— Parce que tu regardes souvent les cheveux de Potter ?

La pauvre fille vira à l'écarlate et bafouilla une excuse.

— Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, parce qu'à ma connaissance, les siens ne sont pas orange.

— Jill, essaie d'être aimable s'il te plaît. Et laisse-moi arranger ça, dit Emma en s'approchant.

A peine eut-elle effleuré mes épis du bout du peigne que je me redressai, toutes griffes dehors.

— Il n'en est pas question ! Mes cheveux sont la seule parcelle de liberté qu'il me reste, je vous interdis d'y toucher ! C'est bon, regardez : je suis habillée et maquillée, alors foutez moi la paix. Je peux me coiffer toute seule !

Je baissai la tête, secouai mes cheveux dans tous les sens, avant de me redresser et d'y passer une main pour dégager les mèches rebelles de mon visage.

— Voilà.

Elles me dévisageaient toutes avec un mélange d'effarement et de pitié.

— Et puis merde, j'en ai assez. Allez-vous-en. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience et le temps passé avec moi, mais je vais me débrouiller seule pour la fin. Allez allez, oust ! Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous avez des robes à essayer et des joues à enduire de fond de teint. »

Je les conduisis d'un geste vers la sortie du dortoir.

Lorsqu'enfin tout le troupeau fut passé, je fermai la porte et me retournai vers Emma et mes camarades de chambrée, toutes hilares.

« Je vous préviens, plus jamais ça ! Enfin, ça tombe bien, c'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard… Mais franchement je vous hais de m'avoir fait endurer un truc pareil !

— Allons Jill, tu ne peux pas nier que c'était une expérience enrichissante !

— Traumatisante tu veux dire ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu presque dix-huit ans avant de devoir vivre ça !

— Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout, mais moi il faut encore que je m'habille avant d'aller au banquet…, intervint Emma. Je vous laisse !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

— Par Merlin ! Le banquet ! Attendez… Je… Je refuse d'y aller comme ça ! Vous m'aviez dit que c'était pour la fête !

— Jill ! »

…

Je parvins finalement à les convaincre de me laisser descendre en uniforme pour le banquet final, afin de préserver ce qui restait de ma dignité devant le reste de Poudlard. Je réussis même à effacer le rouge sur mes lèvres à l'aide de ma manche pendant qu'elles regardaient ailleurs. Cela n'empêcha pas Ludo et Fabian de me reluquer avec perplexité :

« Tu as changé quelque chose Lighthouse ?

— Oh je sais ! Attends c'est moi ou… tu t'es maquillée ?! »

Je lui adressai en guise de réponse mon regard le plus noir.

Ils ne se gênèrent évidemment pas pour me vanner pendant tout le dîner, s'interrompant tout de même pour écouter le dernier discours de Dumbledore.

Je crois que c'est quand notre directeur retira ses lunettes après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée (« N'oubliez pas de vous réveiller pour prendre le train demain matin », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil), oui, c'est à ce moment que je pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer.

C'était la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard, l'achèvement d'années merveilleuses qui avaient fait de moi quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir sept ans plus tôt, petite Moldue mal dégrossie et intimidée.

J'avais appris des tas de trucs passionnants (enfin, dans l'ensemble), je m'étais fait des amis formidables, j'avais gagné confiance en moi… J'avais enfin reçu plus que je ne pourrais jamais rendre au monde de la Magie. J'étais devenue une sorcière.

Et demain cette sorcière ferait son entrée dans le monde, le vrai, au-delà de la muraille rassurante de Poudlard. J'allais devoir faire mes preuves, me confronter à la brutalité du dehors, à l'horreur de la guerre. Sans tomber non plus dans le pathos, la vie avait l'air nettement plus angoissante à l'extérieur des murs de mon école bien-aimée.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Non, pour l'instant, j'avais un autre genre de combat à mener : les chuchotis d'Angie et Elvira et leurs coups d'œil obliques en ma direction me laissaient penser que j'allais devoir courir très vite pour échapper au rouge à lèvres et au fer à friser…

oOo

En pénétrant dans la Salle sur demande, décorée pour l'occasion aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, nous retrouvâmes Ludo et Fabian à côté du buffet. En dépit de toute ma mauvaise volonté, j'avais dû remettre ma robe, passer une dernière fois sous le pinceau de blush et abandonner mes DocMartens pour des ballerines. Autant dire que je rayonnais.

« Arrête de bouder Jill, je me sens coupable, me souffla Emma à l'oreille.

— Je… Que dire… Je suis scié. Bravo Jillian, j'avais du mal à t'imaginer déguisée en fille mais là le résultat dépasse toutes mes espérances.

Je rétorquai à Ludo :

— Allez Verpey, vas donc me servir un verre, j'ai besoin de noyer ma honte et mon désespoir.

Il éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le bar.

— Et bien Lighthouse, j'ai cru un instant que la robe et les paillettes t'auraient aussi transformée en quelqu'un d'aimable mais c'était manifestement trop demander…

Je me figeai.

_Il_ était de retour. Les préparatifs de la soirée m'avaient laissé un répit en le bannissant de mon esprit, à tel point que j'en avais oublié de l'éviter ce soir. Mais il était trop tard à présent, j'allais devoir l'affronter en face.

Black venait d'arriver, passant galamment son bras autour de la taille d'Angie. Je le toisai et m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Et les secondes passaient à la vitesse d'un cours de Binns, pendant que je restais là, la bouche bêtement ouverte sans comprendre pourquoi je ne parvenais plus à riposter à Sirius Black.

Je finis par réagir, d'une manière pitoyable : j'émis un petit reniflement méprisant, grommelai une excuse bidon et m'enfuis aussi vite que me le permettait ma robe incommode.

Une fois hors de portée, je me pinçai l'arête du nez en gémissant. Mon cas était bien plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Non seulement mon esprit avait été envahi par Sirius Black, mais désormais sa seule présence me laissait muette.

Tout avait commencé deux jours auparavant, lorsque je m'étais réveillée en sursaut de cet horrible cauchemar. Depuis, c'était comme si Black avait investi chaque petit recoin de mon inconscient, sans me laisser une seconde d'accalmie. Après s'être invité dans mon rêve, il m'apparaissait à chaque moment d'inattention. Je repensais à certaines de nos conversations, je me marrais toute seule en me rappelant ses blagues idiotes… Le souvenir de l'épisode embarrassant dans la serre du professeur Chourave avait même failli me faire rater la dernière épreuve des ASPICS (de la Botanique !)… Cette omniprésence inexplicable de Black dans ma tête avait évidemment transformé mon attitude à son égard. Je paniquais dès qu'il approchait, en me demandant s'il devinerait ce qui se passait sous mon crâne. Et maintenant, voilà que je ne pouvais même plus lui adresser la parole.

C'était effroyable, et d'autant plus désespérant que je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi, au moment où je parvenais enfin à supporter ce garçon, fallait-il que je sois prise d'une obsession déconcertante que rien ne justifiait ?

« Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

— Mon charmant cavalier ! Avec une bière ! Tu es bien bon, m'exclamai-je en prenant le verre des mains de Ludo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ici, c'est-à-dire derrière un poteau, en train de ruminer seule les grands malheurs de mon existence misérable.

— Ca me paraît limpide : je me cache pour qu'un minimum de personnes me voient dans cette tenue ridicule.

— Tu soûles. Je suis ton cavalier, et je t'interdis de passer la soirée comme une potiche derrière ce pilier. D'ailleurs, - il s'empara de ma bière, la vida d'un trait et donna le verre vide à un pauvre Serdaigle qui passait là – je t'emmène danser.

— Hahaha.

— Je suis parfaitement sérieux.

— C'est hors de question.

— Jillian… »

Changeant de stratégie, je fis mine d'obtempérer, mais lui faussai compagnie dès qu'il tourna la tête. Non mais vraiment, m'emmener _danser_ ! Autant essayer me faire chanter du Michael Jackson sur le bureau de McGonagall.

Après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien semé Ludo, je pris un verre au bar et me dénichai un canapé libre à l'abri des regards, avec une vue superbe sur la piste de danse. Parfait, j'allai pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille, et m'amuser, une fois n'est pas coutume, des potins de cette dernière nuit à Poudlard. Je serais bien allée proposer à Emma, Fabian ou Angie de me rejoindre, mais je voulais attendre que Ludo trouve une proie dont il serait trop occupé à caresser les amygdales pour se souvenir de moi.

Et puis… Je n'étais pas particulièrement impatiente à l'idée de rencontrer Black. …Ou plutôt, je mourais de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui.

En fait, j'en étais venue à détester Black pour cette invasion sans sommation de mon esprit. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y était sûrement pour rien, je lui en voulais terriblement de coloniser ainsi mes rêves et mes pensées.

Mais le plus étrange, c'était que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui adresser la parole, tous mes griefs retombaient. Pire ! Je commençais à me poser les questions les plus futiles, des questions qui ne m'avaient jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant : est-ce que je vais dire une connerie, est-ce que c'est drôle, il doit me prendre pour une idiote, je réponds quoi là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Depuis quand exactement je me préoccupais de ce que pouvait penser Sirius Black de ma conversation ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Si triste que j'étais de quitter Poudlard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser (d'espérer ?) qu'en rentrant chez moi cette lubie allait me passer. Oui, c'était certainement psychologique, l'effet combiné des ASPICS et de la fin de l'année, juste un trouble qui disparaîtrait dès que j'aurais les pieds hors d'ici. Rien de grave.

« Lighthouse, vous ici ! Avec le temps, je pensais que tu étais partie te coucher !

Respirer calmement.

— Black.

— Lighthouse, tu sais que les gens normaux passent généralement ce genre de fête, sinon à danser, au moins à sociabiliser – tu sais discuter, rigoler…

— Si tu es venu pour commenter mon apathie, je te suggère de retourner _sociabiliser_.

Pour le moment, tout allait bien. J'avais réussi à parler sans trembloter, malgré mon ventre qui s'était noué à son apparition.

— Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter ! C'est juste que je te trouve bien sinistre, toute seule sur ce fauteuil alors que c'est notre dernière nuit ici…

— Si tu veux vraiment une explication, je suis en train de fuir Ludo qui s'est mis en tête de me faire danser. Mais si c'est bien lui que je vois ficelé à Rosa Harring là-bas, je vais bientôt pouvoir rejoindre les autres…

Il n'était pas obligé de savoir que c'était aussi lui que je fuyais – de toute façon ma tentative avait misérablement échoué.

— Tu n'aimes pas danser Jillian ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait. Il fallait couper court à cette conversation, d'autant que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait de manière alarmante.

— Je ne danse pas, nuance. Tu sais où est Angela ? J'aimerais bien la retrouver.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et, sans savoir très bien pourquoi, cela me fit frissonner.

— Non non non Lighthouse, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. J'ai très envie de te voir sur la piste de danse, tout à coup…

Malgré mon cœur qui partait en freestyle, j'essayai de garder un air blasé pour lui répondre :

— N'essaie même pas Black, ça n'arrivera _pas_.

Il m'ignora royalement, et prit ma main d'un air décidé pour me tirer vers la piste. Prise au dépourvu, je ne réagis pas immédiatement, et dus résister de toutes mes forces pour le faire ralentir. C'est qu'il était costaud, le bougre, et mon gabarit de planche à pain ambulante ne devait pas lui poser trop de problème.

— Lâche-moi ! Je t'interdis de continuer Black ! Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances dès que j'aurai récupéré l'usage de mes bras !

J'étais hors de moi, mais je ne voulais pas crier pour éviter de causer un scandale. C'est pourquoi je m'étais mise à vociférer en chuchotant – ou chuchoter en vociférant. Bref, le résultat fut peu glorieux et lui ne s'en marra que davantage.

Arrivée au milieu de la piste, il me lâcha, mais j'étais coincée. Autour de nous, les couples tournoyaient dans tous les sens. S'enfuir désormais, c'était au mieux risquer de se prendre une main ou un bras dans la figure, au pire, s'étaler devant toute la promo.

— Je te hais.

En effet, plus une once de bienveillance à l'égard de Sirius Black dans mon cœur.

— Et puis franchement, tu t'attends à quoi ? Je ne sais pas danser le rock, je vais probablement réduire tes pieds en bouillie…

— Comment tu peux le savoir, tu n'as jamais essayé. Regarde prends ma main, on va y aller doucement.

— Non mais tu rêves en couleurs là !

— Allez, tourne ! C'est super simple, t'écoutes la musique et tu me suis.

Je n'avais pas le choix. La chanson qui passait avait un petit air de Eight Days A Week, remixé à la sauce sorcière. Je tâchai de me fixer sur les Beatles, d'oublier que je dansais, et par-dessus tout d'oublier avec qui je dansais. Oublier sa main qui tenait la mienne, ses jambes qui m'entraînaient, ses yeux qui me défiaient.

Je n'en pouvais plus ; je ne comprenais pas ces symptômes inconnus, bizarres. Les fourmillements dans mon ventre, ma gorge sèche, et mon cœur qui battait, battait… Je détestais cela, parce que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

J'évitai son regard et gardai les lèvres closes, le laissant me guider avec réticence. Mais je ne pus conserver cette attitude très longtemps, car il entreprit de m'apprendre des passes de rock, exercice qui exigeait tout de même un minimum de coopération. J'en oubliai de rester distante, et jouai le jeu.

Et encore une fois, l'étrange pouvoir que Black avait sur moi se manifesta : il parvint à me dérider, et même à me faire rire, tandis que je m'évertuer à coordonner pieds et mains pour suivre ses instructions.

Décidément, je souffrais d'un syndrome bien étrange. Le va-et-vient de mon mal me rendait lunatique. J'alternais entre les abysses de la déprime et la franche gaieté, le curseur de mon état paraissant réglé sur les faits et gestes de Sirius Black.

…

« Bon alors, c'était si terrible ?

— N'espère pas que je chante ta louange Black, mais estime-toi heureux que je ne mette pas mes menaces à exécution.

— Ah mais j'en suis très heureux… Parce que ça veut dire que tu as changé d'avis ! Allez avoue-le Lighthouse, tu t'es marrée !

Comment pouvais-je me défendre ? En moi-même, je m'escrimai à faire taire les voix qui me chuchotaient que danser avec Black était loin d'être terrible, et même très, très agréable… J'en avais assez de cet inconscient insolent qui partait en roue libre !

Heureusement, Angie vint à ma rescousse :

— Je vous ai cherché des heures ! Et puis, c'est moi ou je vous ai vus en train de danser ?! Jillian ?

— Tu penses bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait mon idée, bougonnai-je.

— Crétin, fit-elle en se tournant vers son roméo, pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'asticoter ?

— Ca tombe sous le sens: il trouve ça hilarant.

L'air ravi de Sirius confirmait mes paroles. Angie poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

— Vous êtes infernaux ! Tu m'excuseras Sirius, je t'emprunte ta cavalière ! »

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers la terrasse. Oui, il y avait bien une terrasse à la Salle sur Demande ce soir. Je ne préférais pas imaginer quelle sorte de magie avait pu permettre cela, ni comment elle était suspendue au-dessus du vide… Décidément, Poudlard reposait sur des fondations pas toujours très nettes, et j'allais quitter ce château sans connaître le dixième des secrets qu'il recelait.

A l'extérieur la lune brillait, éclairant le paysage d'un blanc laiteux. Angie s'accouda à la rambarde.

« Ca fait bizarre hein… Se dire qu'on ne reviendra plus jamais ici…

— Oui.

— Je suis contente de vous voir cet été. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on se perde de vue…

Je souris et m'approchai d'elle.

— Pff. Ca n'arrivera pas.

— J'ai peur de me dire que l'on vient de passer nos plus belles années…

— Moi aussi. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et ça ne sert à rien… On va pas commencer à être dépressives à dix-huit ans ! Il nous reste toute la vie !

— Tu as raison, je crois que j'ai l'alcool triste…

Elle rit et posa la tête sur mon épaule. J'eus envie soudain de tout lui dire. J'étais si désemparée ! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Etait-ce temporaire, ou bien durable ? Mon état pouvait-il s'aggraver ? Allais-je doucement sombrer dans la folie ?

— Tu sais Angie…

— Oui ?

Qu'est-ce que je comptais faire, là ? Lui avouer que j'étais atteinte d'une siriusite aiguë, d'une obsession insensée à l'égard de son copain ? En dépit de mon trouble, je pressentais qu'Angie n'apprécierait pas que je passe mes nuits à rêver de Black…

— Je… Non, non rien. Viens, on retourne à l'intérieur, je me caille à force de radoter comme des petites vieilles ! »

oOoOo

« Alors, ça y est, c'est la fin…

Fabian essuya une fausse larme au coin de sa paupière, mais je pouvais voir dans les yeux brillants d'Emma qu'elle était sincèrement émue. Nous étions de retour à Londres, sur le quai 9 ¾. Tandis que le reste des élèves se jetaient dans les bras de leurs familles, les septièmes années restaient là, au milieu de leurs malles et de leurs souvenirs, un peu gênés de la nostalgie qui nous envahissait déjà.

— Pleure pas ma belle, on se revoit dans un mois !

— Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'on prenait ce train… La dernière fois qu'on est sur ce quai !

— Pas trop vite Emma, n'oublie pas que tu es de retour ici dans douze ans, quinze à tout casser, avec Fab' et un ravissant angelot que tu mettras dans son train avec fierté…

Fabian éclata de rire, tandis qu'Emma confondue se serrait contre lui. Ludo poursuivit :

— Bon les gars, je vous adore, mais j'aime beaucoup moins les adieux, donc je suggère qu'on se dise au revoir, et qu'on s'écrive tout plein pendant les vacances avant de se retrouver à Brighton !

Nous acquiesçâmes silencieusement. J'étais reconnaissante à Ludo d'avoir su comprendre l'inexprimable émotion qui nous serrait le cœur, un mélange de tristesse, de peur et d'excitation, à mi-chemin entre le Poudlard Express et la barrière qui nous séparait du monde.

— Et bien sûr, pour ceux qui sont à Londres au mois de juillet, je suis toujours disponible pour faire la fête ! Salut les amis ! N'oubliez pas de m'écrire ! »

J'aperçus Black un peu à l'écart de la famille Potter, qui semblait attendre sa belle pour lui faire ses adieux. Il était temps de partir. Non que je refusais de lui dire au revoir, mais après ces derniers jours riches en émotions, j'en avais conclu qu'interagir le moins possible avec lui serait le meilleur moyen de préserver ma santé mentale.

« Sur ce… »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'ignorais s'il y avait des mots, des gestes, que j'aurais dû avoir. Alors je dis simplement « au revoir » avec un sourire incertain et puis, au dernier moment, je les serrai dans mes bras.

Et à mon tour, je passai la barrière.

C'est avec l'image du vieux train rouge dans la tête que je traversai King's Cross en poussant mon chariot, sans prêter attention aux regards intrigués qui me suivaient.

Enfin assise dans le bus qui me ramenait chez moi, la cage de Virgile sur les genoux, un sac dans le filet au-dessus de ma tête et une malle sous mon siège, je fermai les yeux. J'avais une boule dans la gorge mais je ne pleurais pas. D'abord parce que je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à avoir la larme à l'œil, mais surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison.

C'était une étape, elle méritait d'être franchie. Et c'était même plutôt excitant, en fin de compte : entre la fin de Poudlard et le déménagement de mon père, j'étais en train de changer de vie. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qui m'attendait l'année prochaine, d'autant que pour le moment le mystère était complet ! Je ne saurais rien de l'endroit où j'allais dormir, ni de celui où j'étudierais avant de recevoir mes résultats aux ASPICS.

En voyant arriver les trottoirs de mon quartier, je soupirai. Il était temps de reprendre mon chargement et le traîner jusqu'à chez moi, sans compter les trois étages sans ascenseur. J'allais devoir me débrouiller seule, car mon père était au gala de fin d'année de l'école de musique et ne pouvait absolument rien pour moi.

Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise, et mon soulagement, en découvrant le visage enjoué qui m'attendait à l'arrêt de bus.

« Jimmy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ben comme tu vois, je t'attendais. En fait j'ai croisé ton père, et il était vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir te chercher à la gare. Du coup j'ai bien voulu lui faire cette faveur…, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— T'imagines pas combien je suis contente de te voir ! Quasiment une journée de train, puis le bus… Je suis vidée ! Mais attends deux secondes… je croyais que tu étais à Belfast ?!

— A vrai dire je repars demain matin. Je suis venu pour le week-end, ma mère ne va pas très bien...

Son visage se ferma.

— Oh. Je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle n'a pas avalé un centilitre d'eau pendant plus de quinze ans, à part les glaçons dans son whisky, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à finir ses jours dans une forme olympique…

Le sujet était tendu. Jimmy n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère l'enfance pourrie qu'elle lui avait fait passer et réagissait toujours de manière glaciale lorsqu'on venait à l'évoquer.

— …Mais bref, elle ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur son sort. Ce soir je suis là pour toi ! Tiens, donne-moi donc cette énorme valise. Tu te balades avec l'intégrale de la littérature anglaise ou quoi ? »

Je ris, et le pris par le bras. Tandis que nous nous éloignions, je décidai d'occulter les ambiguïtés qui demeuraient entre Jim et moi. J'avais bien vu ses efforts pour camoufler son embarras, et je voulais à tout prix éviter les tensions avant son retour vers Belfast. J'avais mon meilleur ami pour la soirée, et la ferme intention d'en profiter.

Quant à Sirius Black ? Eh bien je ressentais déjà les effets de l'éloignement. Il s'effaçait doucement de mon cerveau, je reprenais pleine possession de mon esprit. Et ce n'était pas la présence de Jimmy qui allait raviver son souvenir… Je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais incroyablement soulagée. Cette obsession bizarre m'avait beaucoup inquiétée ; j'avais eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait en naître. Car malgré mon incompréhension, je n'étais pas complètement naïve. Ces mystérieux symptômes ressemblaient un peu trop à quelque chose que je n'avais aucune envie de ressentir, et surtout pas pour Sirius Black...

oOoOo

_Bath, le 9 juillet_

_Coucou ma Jillie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je suis à Bath chez mes parents et pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie ferme. Je me suis encore disputée avec papa au sujet de l'année prochaine et me voilà cloîtrée à la maison pendant les seuls jours où il y a un rayon de soleil dans cette fichue région. Pour « réfléchir ». Tu parles. Mes intentions ont toujours été claires ! Je ne veux pas devenir responsable de la communication ou je ne sais quoi chez Gringotts, je veux juste jouer au Quidditch ! Bref. J'ai surtout peur que la situation empire quand je vais recevoir mes résultats d'ASPICS… _

_Poudlard me manque. TU me manques ! Tu attends tes résultats toi aussi ? Sale fourbe, je suis sûre que tu vas récolter des O et des E… ! Sincèrement, je mettrais ma main à couper que tu as au moins A en Métamorphose. Grâce à qui ? A bibi ! (quoique, tu as eu des nouvelles de l'indigestion de ton examinatrice ? … hihihi ). Vous déménagez quand à Bristol ? Parce que c'est vraiment juste à côté ! Tu me préviens dès que tu poses le pied là-bas, je sauterai sur mon balai pour t'enlever !_

_J't'embrasse très fort ma chérie, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Ton Angie_

_PS : tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter de James Potter ? Depuis qu'il est là-bas, Sirius ne m'écrit que tous les deux jours ! Bon d'accord, je me tais._

oOo

_Londres, le 11 juillet_

_Hey !_

_Tu as pu sortir de chez toi finalement ? Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici non plus… En fait, si : ranger. Je suis préposée aux cartons pour le déménagement pendant que mon père aide Agnes chez elle. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse y avoir autant de bazar dans cet appart minuscule ?! Et quand les cartons me laissent un peu de répit, je dois garder mes futurs demi-frères, de véritables terreurs. Donc non, je ne m'ennuie pas, je me fais carrément exploiter ! _

_Heureusement Ludo est à Londres, il m'a même emmenée manger une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour. Il est vraiment impatient de partir à Wimbourne, il m'a montré le matériel que les Frelons lui ont envoyé, c'est génial ! Franchement, tu devrais lui demander de parler un peu à ton père pour le convaincre que c'est du sérieux ce métier ! _

_Pour les ASPICS, je vais me contenter d'ignorer tes allusions subtiles (mais je suis terrifiée pour ma note de Métamorphose….)._

_(ah oui, et on ne déménage pas avant fin juillet, tu seras encore là ?)_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_Jill_

_PS : meurs._

oOo

_Belfast, le 18 juillet_

_Salut ma vieille !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop mortel Londres en été ? Si tu veux voir un peu de verdure, n'hésite pas : viens en Irlande ! Bon, l'ambiance n'est pas très funky en ce moment à cause de toutes ces sales histoires politiques mais les gens avec qui je bosse sont vraiment sympas et comme c'est Sean qui m'a recommandé, ils ne m'en veulent pas trop d'être anglais… ! _

_Je suis content de t'avoir vu il y a deux semaines, parce que je ne rentre pas avant la mi-août… D'ici là vous serez déjà à Bristol non ? D'ailleurs, depuis l'autre jour, tu t'es trouvé une piaule pour l'année prochaine? (je suis disponible pour t'aider à emménager si tu en as besoin). _

_Bonne nouvelle ! Normalement je reste vivre à Londres l'année prochaine : je suis en train de monter une affaire avec des potes en ce moment, j'espère que ça sera bordé quand on se reverra et que je pourrai t'en dire plus ! _

_A bientôt Jillie, ne fais pas trop de bêtises…_

_Jim_

oOo

_Londres le 23 juillet_

_Salut les amoureux !_

_Alors il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi Emma aurait raflé le gros lot aux ASPICS… Ca m'étonne pas de toi ma belle ! Et Fab', bravo à toi aussi, je pense que tu as fait le meilleur score que Poufsouffle ait jamais eu ! Moi c'est bon, j'ai tout validé, j'ai même eu mon fichu A en Métamorphose, alors que franchement, c'était mal parti… A moi l'académie des Sciences !_

_A part ça, ça va la vie ? Comment se passe votre voyage, il fait beau chez les froggies ? On se prépare doucement à la vie de couple ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore étripés ? Enfin bon, au vu des photos que vous m'avez envoyées, on en est encore loin ! _

_Plus sérieusement, c'est bien que vous fassiez un petit break de l'Angleterre parce qu'il s'y passe des choses assez moches en ce moment… Vous-Savez-Qui et sa bande n'ont jamais été aussi actifs et le Ministère a du pain sur la planche. Je compte sur vous pour devenir des fervents défenseurs de la Justice, on en a bien besoin !_

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir en août les amis, ça va être dingue !_

_Affectueusement, _

_Jill_

Je signai ma lettre avec un grand sourire avant de la cacheter et de l'attacher à la patte de Virgile. La semaine qui suivait promettait d'être chargée : nous nous déménagions enfin. Entre les adieux à Londres et l'installation à Bristol, j'aurais vraisemblablement du mal à trouver une minute pour préparer ma valise…Car j'attendais avec impatience le jour de mon départ vers Brighton : mes meilleurs amis, la mer et le soleil (sûrement) pendant un mois, quoi de mieux pour des vacances de rêve ?

Il n'y avait guère que la présence de Black pour assombrir légèrement ce tableau, mais j'étais selon toute apparence guérie de mon encombrante maladie. Et vaccinée définitivement – je l'espérais.


	13. Our Last Summer

**Fiou ! Je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin le poster celui-là ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, il a intérêt à vous plaire ! **

**Cette fois-ci j'ai choisi un classique des 80's pour le titre... Je ne suis pas très portée sur le disco d'habitude mais ABBA c'est ABBA et le nom de la chanson correspondait parfaitement. Et puis c'est joyeux, ça compense un peu l'ambiance morose du chapitre... Hihihi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Pieds nus sur le plancher qui grince, épaules qui se crispent au moindre bruit. J'adressai un sourire complice à Emma en face de moi. A la porte de la chambre, Angie, qui nous observait, semblait avoir le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire.<p>

J'articulai silencieusement : « Un, deux… Trois ! »

Et c'est d'un même mouvement que nous renversâmes nos seaux remplis d'eau de mer sur les têtes endormies de Fabian et Ludo. …Qui se réveillèrent aussitôt dans un hurlement. Je laissai enfin éclater le rire qui me serrait les côtes depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Alors, elle est bonne ?, demanda Emma, hilare elle-aussi.

— Livrée directement depuis la plage, par nos bons soins, précisa Angie qui s'était rapprochée.

— Vous vous rappelez ce bel après-midi de printemps, il y a quelques mois… ? Si ça peut vous rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est ce jour-là que vous m'aviez délicatement plongée dans le lac !

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux écarquillés de Fabian et Ludo.

— La vengeance est un plat qui se mange trèèès froid, conclus-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

Incapable de desserrer les dents, les garçons semblaient vouloir me descendre sur place.

— Allez, c'est une blague ! En plus on vous a préparé un bon petit-dèj pour vous réconforter !

— Œufs au bacon, muffins, pancakes… Tout chauds dans la cuisine !

Sortant soudain de sa léthargie, Fabian réussit à articuler :

— Prem's sous la douche ! »

.

Cela faisait dix jours que nous étions à Brighton, dans la maison de pêcheur des parents d'Angie. Dix jours pendant lesquels nous nous étions levés et couchés à des heures indues, dix jours de farniente sur la plage lorsque nous avions de la chance, ou bien d'interminables parties de Cartes Explosives, de batailles d'oreillers et de jeux à boire dans la petite maison aux murs blancs ; dix jours de vacances comme je n'en avais pas vécues depuis longtemps.

Fabian et Emma étaient rentrés ravis et bronzés de la côte d'Azur – enfin, coquelicot conviendrait mieux à décrire Fabian, dont la peau de rouquin britannique avait moyennement supporté le soleil méditerranéen. Ludo nous avait apporté sa tenue officielle de nouvelle recrue des Frelons de Wimbourne, tandis qu'Angie ne cachait pas sa joie à voir enfin rompue la solitude étouffante d'un mois de juillet passé entre ses deux parents. Quant à moi, j'étais simplement heureuse, heureuse et soulagée de constater que l'amitié qui nous unissait à Poudlard fonctionnait tout aussi bien à l'extérieur de ses murailles.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, après avoir plongé bols et mugs dans l'évier où deux éponges magiques faisaient la vaisselle, nous décidâmes de rejoindre une petite crique à l'abri des regards où nous pourrions jouer au Quidditch en toute liberté. Sur le chemin, les gens fixaient avec étonnement notre attirail : outre un panier de pique-nique, nous transportions trois balais (ceux d'Angie et de Ludo, plus un autre retrouvé dans le grenier), et un gros Souafle cabossé. Après être descendus le long d'un sentier escarpé, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une plage minuscule au creux des falaises, un petit coin de paradis invisible depuis la côte.

« Ouah, c'est canon ! Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?!

— On l'a découvert il y a trois ans, en faisant du bateau avec mon père, expliqua Angie. Par contre je vous préviens, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se baigner, il y a des rochers partout !

Pendant que les autres volaient au-dessus du sable en se faisant passer la balle, je barbotais dans l'eau avec Emma. Le premier jour, la température de la Manche nous avait saisis et nous y avions à peine trempé un orteil. Au bout de quelques temps à lorgner avec envie les habitués qui s'ébattaient dans les flots, nous nous étions risqués précautionneusement, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague un peu plus grosse nous mouille de la tête aux pieds. Depuis, par tous les temps, nous passions nos après-midi dans l'eau et ne rentrions jamais à la maison avant l'heure du dîner.

Bras et jambes écartés en une magnifique étoile, les yeux rivés sur les nuages, je me laissai flotter au gré du courant. Emma s'approcha de moi en quelques brasses.

« Tu as fini par trouver quelque chose pour l'année prochaine Jill ?

— Oui ! Papa a une collègue qui loue une chambre en haut de son immeuble, et quand j'ai découvert que c'était à deux pas de l'Académie des Sciences, j'ai dit on prend direct ! En plus elle a bien voulu nous faire un prix d'ami…

— Super ! Tu ne seras pas trop à l'étroit ?

— Ca va. Enfin, notre appart' n'était déjà pas très grand, mais c'est vrai que là, il doit y avoir à peu près un mètre entre mon lit et le micro-ondes, sans compter la salle de bain sur le palier…

— Si tu étouffes, n'hésite pas à venir squatter, il y aura toujours un canapé libre pour toi !

Je ris. Conformément à leur projet, Fabian et Emma s'installaient ensemble à la rentrée. Ayant atteint sa majorité, Emma disposait désormais de l'héritage de ses parents, et cela leur avait permis de trouver un studio dans le centre de Londres, non loin de la faculté de Justice Magique. Un vrai petit nid, d'après leurs descriptions enthousiastes.

— Merci ! Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas abuser ; faut que je m'adapte, aussi !

Par association d'idées, cette discussion m'en rappela une autre, qui m'avait pincé le cœur quelques semaines plus tôt. Je me redressai et amorçai des mouvements de brasse pour ne pas couler.

— Dis, Emma…

Ma voix s'était faite hésitante.

— …Est-ce que tu sais si Angie a toujours l'intention d'habiter avec Sirius à la rentrée ?

Emma me fixa longuement avant de répondre, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Puis elle lâcha simplement :

— Non.

Un ange passa. Je me sentais apaisée, et cependant mes joues chauffaient : derrière ce « non » et ce sourire, il y avait tant de choses qu'Emma ne disait pas... Est-ce qu'elle me reprochait encore mon attitude envers Sirius ? Pourtant la hache de guerre était enfin enterrée ! C'était presque moi qui avais invité Black chez Angie pendant les vacances ! J'avais tout de même le droit d'éprouver un minimum de jalousie à voir ma meilleure amie s'installer avec son copain… Non ?

Mais alors que je m'échauffais mentalement contre les reproches silencieux d'Emma, celle-ci reprit doucement :

— Tu sais Jill, je trouve que tu as été exemplaire avec Angela et Sirius. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je t'admire. Avec des caractères comme les vôtres, ça aurait pu tourner au pugilat !

Je la fixai avec stupéfaction.

— C'est vrai ! Ca a dû être très difficile pour toi, gérer la jalousie, Angie, Sirius qui n'a pas toujours été hyper délicat… Et puis de notre côté, on n'a pas été très charitable… On ne se rendait pas compte, je crois.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, Ludo, qui passait près de nous en frôlant les vagues, nous interrompit :

— Hé Lighthouse, tu veux t'essayer au jet de Souaffle ? Allez viens, tu vas voir, nager c'est bien, mais voler, c'est encore mieux !

Fabian m'attendait sur la plage, son balai à la main. Je leur criai que j'arrivai, et me retournai vers Emma avant de le rejoindre.

— Merci. …Ca aurait pu mieux se passer je pense, mais tout va bien maintenant. Enfin, j'espère ! »

.

oOoOo

.

« Aïe ! Saleté, elle m'a piqué ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand on a des guêpes dans ce pays ?!

Un minuscule point rouge témoignait du passage de la maligne sur l'avant-bras de Black. Angie releva la tête de son magazine.

— C'est un peu de ta faute aussi, tu n'as pas été franchement amical avec elle…

— Elle m'empêchait de lire et –

Une grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage.

— … Mais ça fait super mal en plus ! Y a rien qui existe pour soigner ça ? Lighthouse, toi qui t'y connais, tu n'as pas un petit sort de guérison ?

— Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas encore posé le pied à l'Académie de Sciences. Et quand bien même, il faudrait plutôt une pommade, quelque chose de ce type là…

— Pardon, j'oubliais que je parlais à une amoureuse des plantes…

Je plissai les yeux et m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement, quand une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit.

— Mais je crois que j'ai un remède en plus ! Un vieux truc de grand-mère qu'Agnes m'avait appris en Italie !

J'attrapai mon sac et fouillai à la recherche d'une cigarette solitaire qui se baladait toujours dans l'une des trente-six poches. Je retrouvai l'heureuse élue avec un cri triomphant et l'allumai aussitôt d'un coup de briquet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Black avec un mélange de perplexité et de méfiance.

— Tu connais pas ça, toi le rebelle de la famille ?

Il me lança un regard meurtrier. Emma répondit à ma place :

— C'est une drogue à fumer dont les Moldus raffolent, mais il paraît que c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

— Oui oui, enfin ça c'est secondaire… Tant que le risque n'est pas de cent pour cent, je considère que je fais partie de ceux qui échapperont au cancer. De toute manière, pour ce que je fume…

Sirius paraissait plus suspicieux que jamais.

— Ca n'a pas l'air très appétissant ton truc en tout cas. Je peux savoir en quoi ça va arranger ma blessure de guerre ?

— Tu vas voir. Donne-moi ton bras. …Allez, je ne vais pas te manger !

Il obéit avec réticence. J'approchai doucement la cigarette de son bras, qu'il ramena brusquement contre lui.

— Non mais ça va pas ?!

— Hé ! Tu veux que je te soigne ou pas ?

— Je suis désolé Jill, mais là on avait plutôt l'impression que tu allais le torturer…, intervint Fabian.

— Mais non, regarde.

J'avançai à nouveau la cigarette, mais sans toucher sa peau.

— La chaleur doit dilater la piqûre, expliquai-je. Et ensuite elle va exsuder le venin.

Je restai quelques instants dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Sirius me lance d'un air agacé :

— Bon, c'est pas que je m'impatiente… Non seulement la piqûre me fait un mal de chien, mais en plus je commence à sentir mes poils partir en fumée… Eh ben Lighthouse, il va falloir te mettre au travail si tu veux toujours devenir Guérisseuse en chef de Sainte-Mangouste.

— Haha. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider.

Mais le remède d'Agnes avait effectivement l'air assez inefficace. Vexée, je libérai son bras et glissai la cigarette entre mes lèvres.

— J'ai un baume apaisant à la maison mon amour, mais il faudra attendre que l'on rentre. Tu pourras supporter d'ici là ? »

Black hocha la tête mais le sourire tordu qu'il offrit à Angie n'était pas très convaincant. Je ricanai intérieurement. Il souffrait la mort mais son orgueil imbécile lui interdisait de se plaindre. Bah, la douleur finirait bien par passer.

J'avalai une grande bouffée de fumée pour apaiser le battement saccadé de mon cœur et m'étendis sur ma serviette, soulagée que personne n'ai rien vu de mon trouble.

Car malgré l'apparence trompeuse d'un groupe d'amis détendus sous le soleil, la situation n'a rien d'idyllique. Non, bien au contraire, c'était une catastrophe.

Black était arrivé cinq jours auparavant, et il s'était aussitôt intégré à notre petit groupe. Sa bonne humeur et sa verve s'étaient parfaitement fondues à l'ambiance de nos vacances. Nous lui avions fait découvrir la riviera britannique, peu habitué qu'il était à l'air salé de la mer.

Nous nous étions notamment amusés de le voir apprendre les méfaits du soleil : dès le premier jour, son teint pâle, héritage familial, avait laissé place à de larges plaques rouges caractéristiques d'une allergie au soleil. Vexé comme un pou d'avoir vu son charme légendaire rompu par de simples rayons ultraviolets, il avait refusé de ressortir le lendemain et s'était cloîtré à l'intérieur, barbouillé d'un onguent réparateur que j'emmenais partout avec moi – ma peau blafarde m'ayant depuis longtemps éduqué à considérer le soleil comme un ennemi.

Bref, nous avions beaucoup ri, et chacun s'était très bien adapté à l'arrivée de Black. Moi de même, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Il avait débarqué sans gâcher nos vacances, et malgré nos échanges parfois caustiques, nous nous supportions plutôt bien. A première vue pas de problème.

A première vue seulement.

Merlin que j'avais été naïve de croire que revoir Black ne me ferait rien parce qu'il ne m'avait fallu qu'une demi-journée pour l'oublier au début des vacances.

A peine était-il arrivé que j'avais été rattrapée par mon étrange maladie. A peine était-il arrivé que, non contente de passer mes journées avec lui, du petit-déjeuner au dernier verre, le soir sur la terrasse, je m'endormais avec son regard imprimé sous les paupières et me réveillais avec son rire dans les oreilles.

Oh, nous bavardions gaiement, j'avais passé ce cap, impossible de faire autrement. Vraiment, la communication verbale ne posait pas de problème ; elle me soulageait même car c'était le seul moment où j'étais libérée de mes arrière-pensées gênantes.

En revanche, le simple fait d'avoir tenté de soigner sa piqure de guêpe m'avait mise dans un état dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence : j'avais tenu son foutu bras dans ma foutue main, j'avais senti sa peau sous mon propre épiderme et voilà que mon cœur était monté sur ses grands chevaux, que des papillons avaient investi mon estomac sans que mon cerveau ait la moindre emprise sur ces réactions incontrôlées.

J'étais en train de devenir folle.

Mon corps et mon subconscient avaient abdiqué face à cette névrose maléfique. Il ne restait que ma conscience, ultime place forte de ma santé mentale. Ma conscience qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas détester Black en dépit de ce qu'il me faisait subir jour après jour, continuant à rire à ses blagues et répondre à ses piques : il fallait sauver les apparences, forger des masques afin d'entretenir l'entente cordiale qui avait fini par régner entre nous depuis Poudlard.

Cela ne faisait que cinq jours mais la situation devenait intenable. Je décidai de tenir conseil avec moi-même cette nuit-là.

.

Les genoux contre la poitrine, adossée au muret qui séparait notre petit jardin de la plage, je contemplais les reflets brillants de la lune sur la surface de l'océan. J'avais attendu que seul le ronflement léger de Fabian ne traverse les murs minces de la maison pour me glisser dehors à pas de loups. Je manquais d'air. Nous étions constamment ensemble et parfois je me prenais à rêver d'être comme ces mouettes solitaires qui déchiraient le ciel pour me poser sur un rocher, au-dessus des vagues, seule.

Je me sentais bien, les pieds dans le sable refroidi par la nuit, les bras frissonnants sous la brise marine. Je me sentais bien, enfin allégée de toutes les émotions, les sentiments contradictoires qui m'avaient secouée ces derniers jours.

Mais il fallait cesser de se voiler la face. Je me mentais depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je devais arrêter de combattre l'évidence, accepter la réalité, si douloureuse – ou effrayante – soit-elle. Je m'épuisais à nier l'indéniable. Mais peut-être qu'en me ressaisissant, je trouverais le moyen de changer quelque chose à mon état. Il fallait seulement…

Non. J'en étais incapable. Y penser me rendait malade. Et pourtant…

J'étais bien tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Un tressaillement glacé me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. C'était comme si tous les muscles de mon corps rejetaient ce constat avec violence. _J'étais tombée amoureuse_… La formule suffisait à me donner la nausée.

Moi.

Amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas compatible ! Cela sonnait faux ; une dissonance comme les rimes d'un mauvais poète. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être faux. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse. Certes, j'éprouvais une attirance manifeste pour Black. Mais de là à dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui…

Je soupirai. Je m'étais promis d'arrêter l'hypocrisie. Peu importe la sémantique, le fait est qu'il y avait bien un problème. Un sérieux problème.

Je me tapai la tête contre mes genoux. Non. Non. Non !

Black était avec Angela. Ma meilleure amie, malgré les turbulences qui nous avaient éloignées cette année. C'était Angela qui devait être amoureuse de lui. Et elle l'était, bien sûr. Folle amoureuse, même. Et je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, au contraire. Bizarrement – ou pas – je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie envers Angie. Je savais qu'elle _devait_ être avec Sirius et mon cerveau avait naturellement bloqué toute autre éventualité.

La seule chose qui m'animait concernant Angie, c'était la culpabilité. Une culpabilité ardente, qui me rongeait en permanence et me consumait un peu plus chaque fois que je me surprenais à observer Black, à le désirer, ou même à rêver de lui.

Tout était sa faute.

Car s'il y avait une personne à qui j'en voulais, c'était bien lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable de mon état, et dans mes théories les plus folles je m'imaginais qu'il m'avait ensorcelée pour se débarrasser de moi. Invraisemblable, illogique. Mais je nageais dans une telle confusion que tout était bon pour me rassurer. Et puis il était coupable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans lui, rien n'aurait changé, Angie et moi serions encore comme les deux doigts d'une main et je ne serais pas tourmentée de sentiments inconnus et non désirés. Je le détestais. Enfin…

Je ris. Un rire silencieux, amer.

La seule à qui je devais m'en prendre, c'était moi-même. J'étais monstrueuse. Comment avais-je pu ? Je savais pourtant contrôler mes émotions. Depuis toujours je savais les faire taire, les garder au fond, tout au fond de moi pour les empêcher de m'importuner. Mais cette fois je m'étais laissée déborder. J'étais nulle. Je me haïssais.

Stop.

Je pouvais bien gémir, ce n'était certainement pas en m'apitoyant sur moi-même que j'allais améliorer mon sort. Il fallait cesser de subir et prendre les choses en main.

Mais comment me débarrasser de ce que je ressentais ? Y avait-il un remède, une potion à avaler pour supprimer le sentiment … « amoureux » ? Je n'avais rien lu de tel dans tous les bouquins compulsés au cours de ma scolarité, mis à part bien sûr l'antidote du philtre d'Amour, mais cela ne me semblait pas très adapté en l'occurrence…

Je me redressai soudain.

Si je ne pouvais rien faire contre le problème en lui-même, il fallait aller combattre à sa source. Sa source, c'est-à-dire Black. Oui mais comment ? L'unique solution valable à mes yeux consistait à me débarrasser de lui. Sauf qu'il y avait une faille, et pas des moindres : Sirius rendait Angie heureuse, je n'avais pas le droit de le faire partir comme ça.

Oui mais… Je souris. C'était logique. Il suffisait que Sirius ne fasse plus le bonheur d'Angela, tout simplement. Et pour cela j'avais une arme secrète, qui s'appelait Daisy Hookum. Le plan était simple : il fallait qu'Angie soit assez furieuse contre Sirius pour rompre avec lui, et il me semblait que la petite aventure de Black avec Hookum après la victoire de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle était une raison suffisante.

Seulement, je ne pouvais pas lui sortir cela au détour d'une conversation : pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour le lui avouer ? J'avais choisi de faire confiance à Black, très bien, mais alors pourquoi plus maintenant ? Autant de questions auxquelles il m'était difficile de répondre sans me trahir.

Mais surtout, j'éprouvais une grande répugnance à séparer Sirius et Angela. Ils ne méritaient pas cela. _Elle_ ne méritait pas cela. C'était particulièrement égoïste de ma part de briser une histoire qui durait depuis des mois à cause de mes soucis personnels. Même si cela ne me réjouissait pas des masses, je pouvais aussi prendre mon mal en patience et attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre. J'avais encore dix jours à passer sous le même toit que Black, je pouvais bien tenir.

oOo

La musique avait pris le contrôle du bar. La majorité des gens présents s'étaient levés de leurs chaises pour aller danser sur l'un des tubes de l'été, tiré du grand succès des salles obscures, le film _Grease_. Angie et Sirius n'avaient certainement aucune idée qu'ils se déhanchaient sur la bande-son d'une comédie musicale qui avait mis des millions de Moldus en transe, mais leur enthousiasme était largement comparable à celui des autres danseurs.

Avec un sourire, je baissai les yeux sur mon verre. Deux pauvres glaçons s'y prélassaient dans un fond d'alcool. Je me forçai à les fixer, comme si je cherchais à y lire un quelconque présage afin de m'empêcher de laisser à nouveau dériver mon regard sur la piste de danse. A se poser sur lui. L'alcool me rendait distraite et j'avais peur qu'Emma, qui voyait tout, ne finisse par soupçonner quelque chose.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé la soirée à le regarder, hypnotisée par son sourire. Pas le sourire éclatant qui ornait souvent ses lèvres sans jamais atteindre ses yeux, ni le sourire glacial auquel j'avais parfois eu droit. Le sourire de Black ce soir-là était radieux, c'était le sourire d'un homme heureux. Un sourire qui s'élargissait dès qu'il croisait le regard d'Angie, me faisant mourir un peu plus chaque fois de désir et de honte mêlés.

J'étais un cas désespéré.

J'avais sans doute trop bu car j'en oubliai d'être en colère. Pourtant la colère était une amie fidèle. Elle me servait de rempart contre toutes les émotions qui me dérangeaient. J'étais en colère pour oublier d'être malheureuse, pour dissimuler mon remords, pour ne pas être vulnérable. Or ce soir, même la colère m'avait fuie, et sur ce tabouret de bar, il ne restait de moi qu'une petite chose triste et mièvre.

« Ben alors, ça ne va pas Jill ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'inventer de nouvelles excuses foireuses. Non, ça n'allait pas. Et plus j'y songeais, plus le départ me paraissait la seule issue possible. Et puisque celui de Black n'était pas envisageable, c'était à moi de partir. Rester ici tenait quasiment du masochisme. Je ne m'amusais même plus. J'étais constamment tenaillée par la crainte que quelqu'un ne déchiffre mes pensées, ne surprenne mes regards, sans parler de la culpabilité, qui m'empêchait presque d'adresser la parole à Angie.

« Eh oh, tu te réveilles Lighthouse ? S'il vous plaît, un mojito pour la demoiselle ! …Quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas ça qui va te remonter le moral, reprit Ludo en m'observant d'un air soucieux.

Je lâchai d'un ton morne:

— Je ne me sens pas bien, je rentre me coucher.

— Quoi ?! Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !

— Ecoute Ludo, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

— Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que… Angelaaaa ! Jill fait la gueule !

Furieuse, je lui écrasai le pied sous la table. Avec un peu de chance, la musique était trop assourdissante… Tu parles. Angie arriva en courant, tenant Black par la main. Je grimaçai un sourire.

— C'est rien. J'ai juste… mal à la tête. Je vais rentrer.

Angie plissa les yeux.

— Mmmh… Mouais. Je te raccompagne alors.

_Oh non_.

— T'inquiète pas, sincèrement… Et puis tu ne vas pas laisser Sirius tout seul !

— Il y a Ludo, Emma et Fabian ici, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se sente délaissé, surtout avec la meute de filles qui lui tourne déjà autour…

L'intéressé se mit à toussoter mais Angie l'ignora royalement.

— Et puis arrête de refuser, ça te rend suspecte… Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Un bel éphèbe rencontré sur la plage ? Je vais vous laisser tous les deux alors…, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris doucement.

— Mais non, viens.

— Je préfère ça. J'arrive tout de suite, je marque juste mon territoire avant. »

Elle sauta alors au cou de Sirius, et l'embrassa si langoureusement que lui-même ne paraissait plus très bien tenir sur ses jambes quand elle me rejoignit en riant, sous le regard indigné des autres filles du bar.

« Bon alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, amorça-t-elle alors que nous marchions silencieusement dans la rue à peine éclairée par une rangée de lampadaires.

— Pardon ?

— Lighthouse, ça fait sept ans que je te connais, ne joue pas à ça avec moi je t'en prie, ça me vexe.

— Euh…

— Et avant que tu ne me dises encore « j'ai juste mal à la tête », sache que j'ai très bien remarqué que ça fait déjà quelques jours que tu n'es pas bien. Tu parles beaucoup moins, tu as toujours l'air fatigué, ou pire, ennuyé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'est passé un truc dans ta famille ?

Je restai coite. Je n'avais pas imaginé que mes émotions puissent être si lisibles, je pensais qu'Angie était trop accaparée par Sirius, et surtout j'étais persuadée d'être discrète pour que les autres ne remarquent rien. Manifestement, j'étais grillée, et depuis longtemps. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

— Jill ?

— Non, non, pas du tout. Ne t'in-

— Mais… Attends, est-ce que c'est à cause de Sirius ?

Je me figeai. Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné ? J'avais pourtant fait bien attention à maîtriser mes émotions, à ne pas laisser traîner mes yeux trop longtemps sur lui… Je n'avais rien laissé transparaître si ce n'est quelques rougissements impromptus mais somme toute assez banals me connaissant. Les sourcils d'Angie se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion.

— Mais oui, ça correspond ! Tu es comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé, ou presque. Tu as encore des problèmes avec lui Jill ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Est-ce qu'il t'embête pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

J'esquissai un sourire. Pas tant parce que l'inquiétude bienveillante d'Angie me touchait, mais plutôt pour l'immense soulagement qui m'envahissait depuis quelques secondes. Elle ne savait rien. Elle n'allait pas me haïr.

— Ecoute, si tu veux, je vais lui parler et…

— Non, Angie, Sirius n'a rien fait…

Mon secret était préservé, c'était l'essentiel. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais pour Black. Aurais-je la force d'attendre la fin des vacances ? Il le fallait. Ensuite mes sentiments finiraient par disparaître, dans un futur aussi proche qu'il était possible d'espérer. Et si d'ici là je devais cesser de voir Angie, j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice, pour elle. …Et pour moi aussi, je devais me l'avouer. J'étais intimement convaincue, depuis toujours, que l'amour, « c'est pour les faibles ». C'est pourquoi j'étais profondément irritée que cela me tombe dessus. Mais ce qui m'exaspérait encore plus, c'était la présence de Black dans l'équation. Pourquoi moi, et surtout, pourquoi _Sirius Black_ ?! Avec tout ce que l'on pouvait mettre derrière ce nom, qui me dégoûtait autant qu'il me fascinait. C'aurait pu être Jimmy… Oui, quitte à « tomber amoureuse », autant que ce soit de Jimmy ! Plus que logique, c'était l'évidence même. Mais non. J'avais vraiment l'esprit tordu.

En attendant, Angie attendait des explications, et je me voyais mal lui révéler la vérité. Mais elle me connaissait si bien qu'elle était capable de pressentir mes mensonges à l'avance. Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et d'utiliser les sentiments contradictoires qui m'agitaient envers Sirius.

— C'est moi qui ai un problème. Sirius n'y est pour rien, je te le promets.

— Un problème ?

— Oui, je… C'est ridicule, mais je crois que je suis toujours jalouse de lui...

Je guettai sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, mais demanda calmement :

— Je ne comprends pas Jill… Je croyais que vous étiez devenus amis ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça…, murmurai-je.

— Comment ça « c'est plus compliqué » ? Vous êtes amis ou vous ne l'êtes pas, ça me paraît simple !

— Ne t'énerve pas. J'aime beaucoup Sirius, mais… à l'extérieur d'un certain périmètre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne sera jamais pour moi ce que sont Ludo ou Fabian… C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal à le voir s'incruster-

— Il ne s'incruste pas, il est invité Jill ! C'est même toi qui as dit oui !

— J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Moi aussi je pensais que ça se passerait bien. Mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter comme partie intégrante de notre groupe…

— Je comprends que tu mettes du temps. D'ailleurs c'est presque un miracle que vous soyez tous les deux ici considérant l'amour que vous vous portiez il n'y a pas six mois !

Je souris.

— La seule chose, c'est que je te trouve très catégorique vis-à-vis de lui. Tu dis qu'il ne sera _jamais_ comme Ludo ou Fab'. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses d'envisager que vous puissiez être amis, et te connaissant, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste de l'entêtement… Je me trompe ?

— Je ne sais pas… On n'a rien en commun, et je doute qu'on puisse un jour être plus proche qu'on ne l'est aujourd'hui, déclarai-je.

C'était paradoxal. J'étais sincère. Je _pensais_ ce que je disais, tout en ayant la conscience aiguë de mes sentiments et du désir qui m'animait. En fait de paradoxe, c'était de la schizophrénie. J'étais peut-être folle, finalement.

Angie s'agitait.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « rien en commun » ? C'est une question de milieu ? De caractère ? Parce que dans ce cas, on n'est pas le meilleur exemple toutes les deux… Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de me fréquenter !

— Angie…

Elle reprit d'une voix douce :

— Tu sais très bien que je ne te forcerai jamais à être amie avec Sirius. Mais ce qui m'agace, c'est ton opposition obstinée à l'idée que vous puissiez le devenir…

— Je ne suis pas obstinée ! Je suis réaliste !

Angie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien. Alors donne-moi les raisons qui vous empêchent « logiquement » de devenir amis.

Je soupirai. Nous étions incorrigibles. Tant qu'aucune de nous ne voudrait en démordre, cela pourrait durer des heures. A moins que… Je déglutis. Oserais-je ? C'était l'occasion rêvée de me débarrasser de Black. Je n'avais plus de scrupules. J'étais arrivée à un tel point de tension que je me moquais bien des conséquences. Je voulais juste que Sirius Black disparaisse de ma vie.

— Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

— Ah bon ? Permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu me l'as déjà fait comprendre quinze fois… « Il te brisera le cœur » blablabla… Autre ch-

— Et si finalement j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire ?, coupai-je avec un soupçon d'agressivité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui je sais que Sirius a collectionné les filles, qu'il a trompé ses copines, les a traitées n'importe comment… Mais c'est fini tout ça. Ca fait presque six mois qu'on est ensemble, je pense pouvoir te garantir qu'il est digne de confiance. Déjà avec Hookum…

— Parlons-en de Hookum.

Angie me regarda sans comprendre. J'avais les tempes qui battaient et j'aurais pu jurer que quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire des nœuds avec mes tripes. _Ca y est Jillian, tu es prête à mettre en pièce le bonheur d'Angela ?_

— Ecoute Angie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je… J'ai surpris Sirius et Daisy… En train de s'embrasser.

Voilà. Je l'avais fait.

— …Quand ?

Elle ne mettait même pas en doute mes paroles. Elle avait dû comprendre au ton de ma voix que je disais la vérité. Je me sentais d'autant plus mal à l'aise, sans saisir pourquoi. Nous avions cessé de marcher mais je n'osais pas la regarder.

— A Poudlard. Après le match contre Serdaigle…

— …Une seule fois ?

Sa voix tremblait. Je levai enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle était pâle comme la mort.

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu que maintenant ?

— J'avais promis à Sirius de ne rien te dire, il tenait trop à toi…

— Tu aurais dû tenir ta promesse.

Son ton accusateur me blessa. Je rétorquai, vaguement fâchée :

— Tu aurais préféré ne rien savoir ?

— Oui ! Enfin… Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai simplement répondu à ta question…

— Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et pas avant ?

Elle me dévisagea, éperdue.

— Je…

— Alors que tu savais, depuis tout de temps ! Je ne te comprends plus Jill. C'est comme si tu avais joué un double-jeu…

Je restai sans voix. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en train d'endosser le rôle du méchant ? Les choses ne devaient pas prendre cette tournure.

Angie paraissait complètement désorientée.

— Il faut que j'y aille, on en parlera après d'accord ? Je dois voir Sirius.

Elle s'éloigna en courant en direction du bar. J'étais désespérée.

— Angie ! »

oOo

J'enfonçai dans le sable humide mon mégot fumé jusqu'au filtre et allumai une autre cigarette ; la septième. La plage autour de moi commençait à ressembler à un cimetière de vieux mégots. J'avais rarement autant fumé. Mais à cet instant mon agitation était telle que j'avais à peine conscience de mes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'une réconfortante bouffée de tabac vienne à nouveau remplir mes poumons.

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais assise sur la plage. J'y étais descendue car je ne parvenais pas à dormir, mais depuis le ciel s'était éclairci et le soleil commençait à apparaître sur la mer. Peut-être que la marée montante finirait par me submerger et que je disparaîtrai dans les abysses, enfin libérée de mes tourments…

« Jill, je suis désolée mais je préfère qu'on ne se parle plus pendant un moment. Il faut que tu me comprennes, j'ai besoin d'être au clair avec moi-même. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, avec Sirius, avec toi… Pardonne-moi »

C'était ces mots qui m'avaient empêchée de dormir, ces mots que je ressassai douloureusement depuis des heures. Mais le pire, c'était le visage bouleversé d'Angela, sa voix tremblante, et son air déçu… ou bien trahi ? Il y avait aussi le regard accablant des autres, leur silence lourd de reproches.

Pourquoi m'en voulaient-ils tous ? Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité !

C'était idiot, je n'arriverais pas à me leurrer moi-même.

« Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire », avait répliqué Emma à mes justifications. Elle avait raison. Cette vérité faisait partie de celles qu'il faut avouer tout de suite ou taire à jamais. Et maintenant ma révélation apparaissait comme une tentative cruelle de chasser Black, une vengeance tardive pour le punir de m'avoir ravi Angie. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais loin de la réalité.

« Tu es fière de toi ?

Je me figeai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

— A vrai dire Lighthouse, je ne sais plus si je dois t'admirer ou te mépriser. Tu as vraiment fait semblant, tout ce temps ? Je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne… Ni si belle hypocrite.

— ... Il y a des langues où les deux mots sont synonymes.

J'avais répondu sobrement, sans me retourner. Après un premier instant de surprise, j'avais décidé d'entrer dans son jeu et refouler mes émotions, quitte à ce qu'il me croie insensible. Il fallait à tout prix dissimuler mon amertume.

— Alors tu as attendu le dernier moment pour me descendre, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne…

Mon cœur sombra.

— Je peux au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant de haine ?

_Si tu savais_. Je restai muette. Il eut un léger rire.

— En tout cas, tu as bien réussi ton coup. Angela refuse de me parler. Elle a besoin de réfléchir, pour savoir si…

Il s'arrêta là. Avant de reprendre d'un ton sarcastique :

— …En revanche, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton petit jeu… Elle avait l'air plutôt remontée contre toi, et je te ne parle même pas d'Emma. Elle était hors d'elle. Angie pourrait te montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance si tu veux mon-

— Tais-toi ! »

J'avais fait volte-face, les joues brûlantes, les poings serrés.

Il me sourit froidement, et tourna les talons.

oOo

Je fermai la porte le plus délicatement possible, en espérant que les craquements de mes pas sur le plancher n'aient réveillé personne. Dehors, le jour était désormais levé. Le ciel était rose encore, la ville silencieuse.

Bon. Après le drame de la veille, je m'étais résolue à partir. Je fuyais peut-être, mais il m'était impossible de rester plus longtemps à Brighton. J'avais fait une bêtise irréparable et la perspective de subir la réprobation de mes amis, leur déception surtout, m'avait finalement décidée à écourter mes vacances.

Je comptais prendre le Magicobus, que Ludo avait utilisé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Si je me rappelais correctement ses explications, il suffisait de faire un signe avec sa baguette pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. Je sortis ma baguette après avoir vérifié que la rue était vide. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un gigantesque bus d'un violet criard apparut de nulle part. Il s'arrêta en face de moi dans un feulement abominable de freins à l'agonie. Aussitôt un homme sauta de la marche et s'avança vers moi avec un large sourire. Il paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, peut-être moins, mais ses traits tirés, son menton mal rasé et ses vêtements rapiécés ne le rajeunissaient pas. Seule sa casquette lustrée, qui me laissa penser qu'il était le contrôleur du Magicobus, lui donnait un peu d'allure.

« Bonjour Miss ! Alfred Snarl pour vous servir. Vous voulez faire un tour ? »

Je hochai la tête, trop ahurie pour dire un mot. Après s'être saisi de mon sac, Alfred Snarl me laissa monter devant lui. L'intérieur du bus était aussi surprenant, sinon plus, que son aspect extérieur. Il y avait d'abord le chauffeur, Ernie, qui paraissait ne jamais avoir été jeune derrière les hublots qui lui servaient de lunettes. Et puis les sièges, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, sans qu'aucun ne donne l'envie de s'asseoir dessus sans risquer de le voir céder sous son poids. Il y avait aussi un vieil escalier grinçant pour accéder aux étages supérieurs ainsi que des chandeliers qui brillaient d'une flamme tremblotante. A peine avais-je grimpé dans le bus qu'il se mit en branle et repartit à toute berzingue.

Le Magicobus était presque vide. Un couple d'amoureux à l'air déboussolé se serrait contre une vitre, un homme maussade était installé au fond.

« Vous voulez dormir mademoiselle ? Il est encore tôt, il nous reste des lits à l'étage.

— Euh… Non, non merci, je vais rester ici, balbutiai-je encore sous le coup de l'étonnement.

— Un chocolat chaud alors ? Un café ? Je peux y ajouter une goutte de whisky, si vous désirez…, ajouta Alfred avec un clin d'œil.

Je refusai avec un sourire, puis manquai de retrouver les quatre fers en l'air quand Ernie prit un virage un peu serré en accélérant de plus belle.

— Attention, faut s'accrocher ici ! Vous allez où ?

— A Belfast.

— Belfast ? Belfast en Irelande ?

— Oui…, répondis-je sans comprendre.

— C'est qu'on a pas l'habitude de traverser la mer d'habitude… Attendez, j'en parle au patron.

Alfred s'approcha d'Ernie et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le chauffeur grogna une réponse qui parut le satisfaire. Alfred me lança gaiement :

— Bon, c'est bien parce que vous avez de beaux yeux hein ! Ernie déteste prendre le ferry…

Je le remerciai et lui donnai l'adresse de Jimmy. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de prendre ma décision mais c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Jim était la personne que j'avais le plus envie de voir en l'état actuel.

— Ca vous fera onze Mornilles miss. »

Après avoir payé, je m'installai avec précaution dans un siège jaune moutarde, laissai aller ma tête contre la vitre et fermai les yeux tandis que le paysage défilait à toute vitesse.

J'étais partie.

Sans un au revoir ni un mot d'adieu ; j'avais fui lâchement mais je n'avais pas eu la force d'affronter mes amis, même pour les quitter.

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment mon monde avait-il pu s'effondrer en l'espace d'une soirée ? La comparaison pouvait paraître douteuse, mais je me sentais comme un enfant qui a brisé tous ses jouets dans un accès de colère, et qui retrouve, une fois calmé, un champ de ruine dans sa chambre.

Chaque scène de la nuit tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Les larmes d'Angie, la colère d'Emma, les mots de Black. Je le maudis de toutes mes forces. Tout était sa faute. Je n'avais plus la moindre idée de ce que je ressentais envers lui, mais une chose était sûre, je lui en voulais terriblement.

Cependant ma rancune n'était que peu de chose face à ma peine. Est-ce qu'Angie daignerait m'adresser à nouveau la parole un jour ? Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non Lighthouse ne pleure pas. J'étais forte. Je ne pleurais jamais. Jamais.

_« Je ne te comprends plus »_

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un sanglot. Angie était ma meilleure amie. C'était trop bête…

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mademoiselle… Je vous ai quand même fait un chocolat. Offert par la maison !

Alfred s'était penché vers moi avec sollicitude. Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Merci… »

Je pris le mug encore brûlant. Il dégageait une douce odeur de cacao, agrémenté d'un brin de cannelle. Une larme tomba dans la boisson fumante, avec un minuscule ploc. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer ! Je n'étais plus une gamine… Fermant les yeux, serrant les lèvres, je résistai de toutes mes forces à la vague de larmes qui m'assaillait. Mais la douleur était trop forte… Ou était-ce la fatigue, l'odeur du chocolat chaud qui me rappelait les hivers à Poudlard... ? Je finis par lâcher prise et éclatai en sanglots silencieux. De grosses larmes de crocodile dévalaient mes joues, j'étais secouée de hoquets que le chocolat lui-même, épais et moussu, parvenait à peine à calmer.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pleuré comme cela. Que je n'avais pas pleuré tout court. La dernière fois ça devait être à Londres, à la fin d'un match de football, j'avais une dizaine d'années. Je jouais au poste de gardien, comme d'habitude. La bande du quartier voisin nous avait humiliés cinq à zéro et je m'en étais voulu à mort de n'avoir pas su tenir mon rôle de rempart ultime. J'avais pleuré comme un bébé, prostrée entre les deux poteaux qui nous servaient de buts. C'était Jimmy qui m'avait consolée. Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et il était resté là, tout simplement, son bras autour de mes épaules, en attendant que je me vide de toute l'eau qui me débordait.

C'était peut-être pour cela que je m'étais tournée vers lui, au fond. Il était l'un des rares à me connaître assez pour savoir être là.

.

« Il faut se réveiller miss… Vous êtes arrivée.

Je clignai des yeux. La première chose que je vis fut la vitre ruisselante de pluie derrière la buée formée par mon souffle. Je m'étais endormie !

Tournant la tête, je découvris Alfred qui se tenait dans le couloir entre les rangées de sièges, mon sac à la main.

— Eh elle se bouge la jeunette ?! Déjà qu'elle me fait prendre le ferry, faudrait pas non plus nous mettre en retard pour le déjeuner !

C'était Ernie qui braillait depuis la cabine du conducteur. Alfred me sourit d'un air contrit.

— Désolée !, m'écriai-je en me levant précipitamment.

Je chargeai mon sac sur une épaule et m'avançai vers la sortie.

— C'est juste en face, la maison en briques. Vous feriez mieux de courir, vous allez être trempée !

— Merci beaucoup ! Bonne route !, criai-je en sautant du bus. Mais lorsque je me retournai pour le regarder partir, il s'était déjà évaporé dieu sait où.

Sentant déjà mes cheveux dégoulinants sous la pluie battante, je courus pour m'abriter sous le porche de la maison que m'avait indiqué Alfred. Au moment de presser la sonnette, j'eus une seconde d'hésitation. Et si Jimmy n'était pas là ? Et si c'était son oncle qui m'ouvrait ? Comment expliquerais-je ma présence ? Bah, je saurais bien me débrouiller. J'avais fait tout le chemin, ce n'était plus le moment de se dégonfler !

Je sonnai. Au bout de quelques instants, une cavalcade résonna dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Jillian ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, c'est fini ! Mouahaha. <strong>

**Ici se conclut donc la "première partie" de cette fic, mais c'est loin d'être terminé... **

**Bonne rentrée les loulous, à bientôt ! Kiss**


End file.
